Black Leather Beauties
by WD's KiT-TaY
Summary: Rachel's a drifter and a weird loner who only dreams of being with her father, Hannibal Nicalls. One day she decides to go back to her past and face him. Except she has to pass a certain Uncle to get to him. OMG! I'VE FINALLY REVEALED THE SICKENING TRUTH!
1. Prologue

**Black Leather Beauties**

**Prologue**

**Herro… Did you know that I'm an automatic Bulimic girl (because the 2 fingers down your throat act doesn't work) but I'm not really skinny because I just swallow it when there isn't some sort of basin around? And my mum thinks I do it deliberately. Funny that, innit?**

-------

But _daaaad!_" she wailed. "I don't _wanna _go! I wanna stay with you!" The small girl's face scrunched into a nasty scowl though tears ran down her baby cheeks. Her father's hand wiped them clean away with a heart-warming smile on his unshaven face. "I know you do, luv. But daddy has to stay with the police for a while. And you know I don't mean the band… Anyway, the beds here aren't as soft as the ones at home." The girl whined and clutched his large hand in her fragile arms and rocked back and forth. "There, there, now. 5 years isn't that long, really."

"I wanna stay with you."

"Rachel, you _can't_ stay. That's why you're uncle will take good care of you. You remember you're lovely uncle, now? With his gifts and toys, he always spoils you." She sobbed and snuffled into his sleeve clinging onto him and the guards around the doors stepped forward threateningly, indicating it was time for them to depart. "Okay, luv… time to go," he whispered shakily. "_No_," she cried and tried to hold him while he pried her off. She finally let go and stepped backward with her puppy dog eye's gleaming and pouting lip. She was so damn _beautiful_ and god only knows why he had to be such a pissing faggot to her. She'd deserved better all along anyway.

"I love you, Rach." He gently kissed her on her crown then stood back up to his towering height, just a shadow to her. "Promise you won't forget me, alright?" They both waited for an answer to come but they never got it. The man's screaming bleeding tortured heart sank beneath the Earth as the guard secured him into his prison cell and the other showed her out of the room, getting that one last glance from her that would tear him apart.

She was off to stay at her uncle's for 5 years till her father was released from prison.

But his sentence was doubled from violent behaviour a few weeks after he'd arrived.

Then she ran away before her uncle even knew…

-------

**5 years later**

_I wonder how long it's been,_ she stared down at the picture pinched between her fingers. _I can't even remember crying into the palm of your hand, tracing the_ _lines of your face, the stubble of your chin… it's like looking into a mirror, I have your eyes, robbed you of your stars. _Rachel sat on the local park swing a gentle breeze rocking her back and forth. The park creaked and cracked around her with silence as it still was a bitterly cold morning, the fields coated with frost and dew. In her pocket, she drew her stash of cigarettes, a friend of an older friend had given her in secrecy as a rebellion. Smoking really did make people look cool but Rachel honestly wished it didn't. She fucking thought it was disgusting. She lit it and changed to looking at another picture of her father. _I wonder why I left. No, I wonder why _you _left me with no choice. I couldn't stay with that man, he was a bastard, fucking wanker. _

Her songs blurred inside her mind, Radiohead seemed to suit best right now. Even though the sunset was switched to dawn and the long summer nights fell into dark-sided winter, these songs fit exactly. The closest you'd ever get to pondering bliss for The Theory of Song was _this._ It still was brilliant, they obviously were on the same page as she was at that time, (not that long-) a long time ago. _I want to be someone else or I'll explode…_

_I wonder what you did to make mum leave you like that. What could have been so bad that you done to her, you drunken sod. Was it me? Was I the reason she left you? _Days pass by, and I wonder why. Why have you abandoned me here? _Is that why you hated my guts and disregarded everything I ever did for you that I just wanted to see what you would look like wearing Proud on your sick face? _Tell me no lies, I promise not to cry. _Well you know what, mate? _I'd prefer love over wealth. _Fuck you, I don't need you or anyone, I'm doing oh so fine on my fucking lonesome, you arsehole. _

_A little girl sits in the classroom_

_Teacher asks her why so glum_

_Artificial smiles resume _

_I asked her why I sense dark shadows in the room_

_Hey do see those shadows loom?_

The sun peaked over the horizon and the skies were those magic streaks of purple, orange, pink and red. Light reflected off her pale face and a smile curled around her lips. If she had her paints, quick energy bursts and patience with her right now, she would have painted that horizon. The scenery was _beautiful_. Absolutely breath-taking. It was another one of her many Neverland moments where she didn't want anything in the world to change, just her in this picture for the rest of eternity. That is, until she finds something else even more spectacular the next day. Un-freaking-believable. Her feet half dangled and half kicked the bark with her chunky laced '90s boots. Her Black Leather Beauties, she named them. They were her fathers and she nicked them from her Uncle the day she ran away. They still were too large for her growing feet but after a few adjustments she learned to love them. She probably could have sold them for quite a bit but to her the BLB were priceless.

She coughed out the smoke in her throat and continued to flick through her photographs, some of her family and others of complete strangers. She actually stole a lot from her uncle that day. _A lot_. Such an understatement, she owned him big time but never could. Partly because she hated his stinking guts and money was extremely scarce when you were on your own. Well, in a manner of speaking... _I wonder if I could ever collect myself to dare to see your face again._

A teenage school boy turned the corner of her park across the lake and brought the unwelcoming arrival of crunching footsteps. Rachel ignored his presence but packed her pictures away anyway. It was past dawn and people would soon be coming through on morning jogs or walking to town. The boy (shockingly) walked across the stone bridge and came towards her. Rachel never ever had a gift of discreetly removing herself from an awkward situation so she was almost positive from experience that just getting up and leaving wouldn't work. She dropped her cigarette and hid it under her BLB as she bowed her head and tried to look busy in her backpack. _Just keep walking, just walk by, you're allowed to say hello but just keep walking, don't stop walking, keep going on to school…_

Funnily enough he actually stopped right before her. Rachel glanced up and made eye contact with him and looked back down again growing more pissed off with the guy invading her territory. "… Boots?" Rachel looked up at the bloke. He was smiling now like she was an old friend and she definitely was because she'd meet this guy about a week ago. They both had a little conversation around the town and she'd given the nickname to him: Boots. She was more commonly known as Boots because she hardly kept a bunch of close and trustworthy friends over the past 5 years. Not many people let strangers take their showers and beds anymore. Except for-

"Hey. Anthony?"

"Yeah." He dropped his back next to her guitar and sat down on the other swing. "How ya been?" She sighed and began to gently swing. "I'm sick so I'm not going to school day."

"Why am I not surprised. It's so fucking freezing, put a jacket on."

"No," she said coolly. "I'm not that cold." She drifted into a daze and focused her energy on a point between the bushes and lake. By now the people who thought she was a dosed prostitute would practically run away but Anthony only stared at her, examined, judged her in silence making her feel vulnerable and self conscious. She finally blinked and faced him looking back into his pale blue eyes. "What's your real name?" She was certain she wasn't going to give it to him only after their second meeting but somehow she knew he didn't think she was a freak.

"Rachel Niccals." He smiled lightly and a faint blush appeared through her cheeks. "Alright, Rachel, why are you here?"

"Couldn't I ask you the same thing?" she teased. "I'm asking you." He was quite serious for a blue-uniformed Essex boy but there was something in his eyes that was willing to get through to her. It wasn't the first time she'd seen it and most times the relationship altogether ended ugly. "I was just thinking of my father. And I'm debating whether or not I should go and see him."

"Where is he?" She turned away. "You'll…" she drifted but Anthony seemed determined to know more. "He's in prison." Anthony didn't react at all and responded as though she had said in the local diary. "What did he do?"

"I don't even remember. The last I saw him was 5 years ago and that's only half his sentence." Rachel drew an irritating pain to talk about this right now. God knows, she'd told so many people, elaborating on some more than others but it was starting to sink in. "But I remember… Actually, no. I don't. I don't even remember if he even said goodbye…" Her tone became more upsetting for Anthony and he reached out a hand and laid it on hers. His hand was deathly white, fingernails almost blue and quite large. His eyes owned power with sincerity. "I'm sure he did. He's your father, isn't he? I think you should go and see him."

Hope filled Rachel's hazel eyes. "You really think I could?" He nodded and Rachel went into denial once more as her alter ego took over but only for a temporary time before she would change her mind again. "No way. He probably wouldn't want to see me."

"What if he did? Are you just gonna forget about him like that?"

"But I don't know where to find him. They hide the prisons here. The only person who knows is… my uncle." She turned to him in horror. "But I can't go back there. He was a sick filthy bastard and I deserved better. That's why I ran away and… stole some of his things," she confessed. Anthony raised his eyebrows like he was pretty impressed. "You really are a rebel. Who did you stay with instead?"

"My friends and other random people." Okay, now Anthony was starting to wake up and realise she was slanting a little to the odd side. "Random people. You're not some hooker, are you?" Rachel chuckled deviously. "I'm younger than I look, Anthony, and that is _not _how I make a living." Anthony reeled back from her retort. "Sorry, I didn't mean any offence. I guess if you really were then you wouldn't have that guitar," he said gesturing her acoustic. "Music is life and it runs in my blood. Besides I can make more money than any sexy hooker if I pick the right locations." He laughed. "Yeah, I can tell. Since I know your name and you know mine, you think you can now borrow my house for a shower and a rest." Rachel's smile faded and dread or excitement tingled up her neck.

"Oh my god… um… would you, really?" He smiled politely in a way, Rachel could mistake kindness for sarcastic malice. "I still got another few hours before school and my family leaves the house just as early. I can take you back there if you want." Rachel knew it and she'd known it all along but it was obvious much more than having a gift. It was in his eyes and what she knew was correct. He'd sat down next to her for a reason and she was being offered into a 17 year old's home at a price that wasn't exactly in cash. No, of course she wasn't a hooker but she wasn't exactly a virgin either if you got my drift. She needed a little inspiration. "Thank you," she whispered and then dove into his arms and locked her lips with his passionately. Immediately his hands followed underneath her shirt and soon she was being led back to his home for a breakfast, a quick shower and a snog.

-------

**Honestly, is this really worth continuing? Stop me now before I waste my 2 week holidays, please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay I've actually decided to see where this is going. 'Cos I'm bored. I'm not proud of this or anything, I'm just wasting away my lonliness for 2 weeks. If I don't like, I'll get over it. If you don't like it, stop reading.**

**Chapter 2: **

Rachel ran straight to her dearest friend's house (the only one whose parents are actually aware that she has no home and are still too high to be disturbed by it) in her desperate attempt to catch her before she left for school. She ran around the back yard and started tapping furiously on the window still covered with thick rasping curtains. Her friend dashed to window, removed the curtains and opened it. "Rachel!" she cried and poked her head out and lowered her voice. "What are you doing here? I haven't even had a shower yet. Care to join me?" she offered coyly but Rachel wasn't amused.

"Emily. Can you cover for me for a few days?" Her breath was shaky with uncertainty when she tried to imagine leaving her friends. It wasn't like she hadn't before because in the school holidays she always took her road trips and hikes around the country with her guitar. She even took Emily once but she couldn't last long bathing in rivers or swimming pools. Emily frowned, "For what, luv?"

"For school. Um… I'm going to see my uncle so I can see my father." Emily was horror-stricken. "Don't you remember what that man did to you? What would he do now that he's realised you robbed him and _god, _Rachel, he might try to rape you! You can't go!"

"I have to, Emz. It's just been killing me to not know him and I swear I can't last another 5 years waiting for him." Emily pouted and sobbed. "But that man-"

"All I will do is just ask for an address and that's all. I won't be 5 minutes with him then I'll see my father and come back home before Monday."

"It really takes 4 days to do that? Where will you sleep?" Rachel looked down at the untamed weeds around her house edges. "At my uncles?" Emily paused with desperation then threw her leg out the window. "I'm coming with you." Rachel laughed and put her friend's leg back inside. "_No_, you're not. This is my family trauma and though I will miss you like absolute _hell_, it's something I have to do on my own. I'll be okay."

"Just promise me you won't get hurt, promise me, babe." Rachel smiled reassuringly. "I promise." They both embraced each other briefly before Rachel had to wrench her friend off her and she waved goodbye, tears starting to well in her eyes. "Hurry back," Emily whispered and reluctantly closed her window and drew the curtain again. Her smiled dropped and suddenly she wasn't so sure she could go. That bloke was a nightmare for the 2 weeks she spent with him alone. To imagine how she might have turned out if she took the other option of staying behind… No such thing. He could have disowned her. Even if she didn't have the courage to leave that night, she would have definitely been packing the next. She gathered her confidence, flung her bag on her bag, picked up her guitar case and started walking to her oblivion.

And so another magical voyage was about to be induced by the Black Leather Beauties.

-------

_What would you expect of me after these years? Do you expect me to have lost the pictures, forgotten the memories and now be calling some other stranger 'dad'? Do you expect me to grieve but in anticipation, waiting back at my house till the day you arrive? Do you expect me to destroy every trace of your existence and live day after day with outrageous anger I blame on you? Do you even expect me to still be walking this Earth in a quest with or without you? Well, I certainly hope so._

_Now what would I expect from you? Would I expect a broken-hearted man, emotions tearing at his soul every time you scrape a day on your jail cell? A guy who screams in the night in the name of insanity and eyes deprived of sleep and tears? Like a tortured man stuck in purgatory? Damn right, that's what I expect. I hate you for your crime that tore me away from you but I'm using my quest to get you. Because I still love you. I expect you to have kept the same promise you made me. _

"_So, so you think can tell, heaven from hell? Blue skies from pain? Can you tell a green field, from a cold steel rail? A smile from a veil? Do you think you can tell? And did they get you to trade, your heroes for ghosts? Hot ashes for trees? Hot air for a cool breeze? Cold comfort for change? And did you exchange? A walk on part in the war, for the lead role in a cage?_" Rachel plucked out a familiar Floyd tune in the gutter of an English train station, procrastinating really. Not trying to make money or in a mood at all just dreading the moment when she actually has to get off her liberated arse and do some hard labour. Okay, it was time to stop pissing around. People really liked her (or felt sorry for her) so she'd made well over £50 by now and it was _time to leave_. But after the song. One last song for the road, one of the favourites, although she could never remember anyone in the family ever liking Pink Floyd. She did though. It screwed her over so many times and it felt good to know that there really was something more understanding than this new fake trend of 'emo'.

"_How I wish, how I wish you were here. We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl year after year. Walking on the same old ground, and have we found, the same old fears? Wish you were here."_ I wish I was there.

She gathered all the money from her guitar case and smiled politely at anybody else's coins that were a few seconds late and zipped her guitar back inside the case. It was still pretty early in the afternoon so after something to eat she'd be on her way. Best estimate to her Uncle's place was about 3 or 4 hours by foot and that was the most common choice for her. Orangeade sunsets on the desert horizon that never seem to set as she chases them in the distance. Sometimes she got badly sunburnt in the summer but what the fuck, freedom tastes sweet. She knew her Uncle Mudsie had moved since she left and it was only like a few months after anyway. Thank god he moved though, hopefully he had something more decent than the dump she was forced to live in. He had a good rundown house that was practically empty but in the garage with the dead freezer was _the Winnebago. _Oh, god, that fricken _Winnebago._ She purchased a Turkish wrap, refilled her water bottle and left. But where to…? The other side?

-------

"Uncle Murdoc?" the girl squeaked and tugged the dirty man's sleeve. He let out a harassed moan and decided to ignore her and keep his eyes fixed on the flickering television. Her eyes grew large with hurt confusion and for the umpteenth time today she thought she would burst into tears. She pestered him again more violently, "Uncle Murdoc?" He shook her off with a manly grunt and took a swig of vodka, giving her the evil eyes. "Go to bed," he ordered and redirected his limited focus.

"But, Uncle Murdoc, I'm hungry," she pouted so cute like. The baby girl looked so fragile and delicately sweet for attention but stuck in a place where they only cared for no.1. He watched her from the corner of his eye only just remembering she hadn't eaten. "Food's in the fridge. Not my drinks." She glowered at him for a few seconds before flicking her hair snootily over her shoulder and walked to the kitchen. She looked inside the fridge and found hardly anything but his drinks, all sorts too. She found amongst these things that weren't even eatable and looking like refrigerated conditions was a bit tough to them. Inside the pantry's and cupboards was sod all nothing but crisps, biscuits and peanuts. See? Nothing bloody _eatable_. She grabbed the peanuts and stuffed them in her pockets before returning to the tripping male. "Is there anything else to eat?"

"Well, what did you fucking fancy? A pork roast? Apple pie, maybe?" Murdoc spat out his words with venom, you didn't even have to see him to know that he despised a child in his presence who wasn't allowed to run away screaming. "Do you have any fruit?"

"No, I don't. Get some tomorrow and some fags while you're at it, thanks luv." The little girl didn't really understand her uncle when he got like this, she couldn't tell whether he was just joshing or had mistaken her for someone _older_ than 8. Did he even know why she called him Uncle Murdoc? Did he even know that he is now here by her legal guardian, under his roof and guidance after being privately confronted by 'some sad bloke busted in jail with my same eye colour'. The sooner he dies from a combination of cancer, heart attack and some chronic disease caused from a lack of personal hygiene, the better. _I don't know what I'll do, I haven't a clue but whatever happens, this is definitely the last time I will fall asleep crying. _

The midnight moon fell behind dark foreboding clouds and Rachel knew she was running out of time, it was now or never. She grabbed whatever she could stuff inside her backpack and wore every piece of clothing she would need to stay warm. In the closet, she stored all she would leave behind but would someday come back to proclaim if it still remained. She tied the strings on her boots nice and tight and zipped up her coat. She gently opened her bedroom door and flicked on her flashlight and so began the hunt that was not completely 'stealing' merely taking… without permission… but she would pay her uncle back one day, she promised. But their seemed to be a lot of them lately that turned out to be false.

She spluttered in the hallway and covered her mouth sharply from the foul stench that was like a mix between methane and smoky weed. Another wasted night for Mr. Niccals no doubt, escaping would be rather difficult to give her uncle the slip. Er, NOT. There he was, the drunken bastard, lying on the couch in front of the TV dominated with pornography and a misty layer of smoke around him. Rachel stepped around the alcohol bottles and took one last look at him before she made her runner. He looked so like his brother but they could have been worlds apart for personality. Or were they?

She really only robbed Murdoc unrepentantly of around £100 in cash because he didn't have anything much in value. She took the basics and the leftover snack food and even his fags and one of the last few unopened beers. She took the plastic bag of the suspicious white powder. It was more likely _his _fault that it was in his possession first, she was just going to be the sweet niece he always dreamed of and rid him of this burden. Inside his room she found further items to nick and some belonging to her father and then just remembered that some kind of watch would be handy. When she filled up her bag and pockets, she came back into the living room and found a new odour lurking the room of urine. She opened the door of regret and fled into the night.

-------

**Sounds... cliche. No? Probably not actually. Oooh! Foo Fighters:D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A new chappy chappy chappy.**

Her face screwed into misery and her hands covered her tactfully. All those days of absolute hell she was put through, all these fucking _years _of torture and then one fine morning out of the blue, she comes crawling back with her wet baby cheeks to the family who deserted, and she in turn, deserted them. But now it was time to open the door.

Well, you had to get there first. She peeked through her fingers with wild eyes and saw the desert mountain and the giant building so called 'Kong Studios'. She sucked it in and sighed with choked grunt, her eyes now rolling. The time was around half 3 in the afternoon. Don't you usually get mysterious sinister creatures knocking in the dark of the night? Perhaps she should wait till sundown. But then again she didn't have to be the monster this time though; she had encountered a man far worse. You could not stress enough how bad this bloke is and how serious people are when they warn lock up your daughters, keep the windows closed, etc. Maybe fame and fortune had changed him into a better person? Maybe he's doing benefit concerts and donating thousands to Christian charities. Oh yeah, that's right, he's a flippin Satanist. That ego must have just tripled in ways that are too hideous to contemplate.

She arrived at the gravel steps soaking with sweat, puffing and slurping gulps of water. Scorching deserts had their bad side too obviously. And since she entered the gate, there's just this _awful_ smell. Wherever she went she couldn't escape it but it smelled nothing like Uncle Mudsie. Finally Rachel understood that phase 'smells like someone cooking s'. She cringed tightly then knocked loudly. It was a huge house, she had to knock pretty- oh wait, she's found the doorbell. Excellent. Her heart raced and she bit her lip so hard it swelled bright red. She had a screaming desire to just run away but she stayed put like promised. He didn't scare her anymore.

Footsteps came from inside and the intercom screen flickered. Rachel jumped and spun to it, she swore she saw an eye. One freaky looking, like-something-from-a-horror-movie eye. The door opened a few inches and a girl stepped out which was _not_ who she expected. "Can I help you?" She was Japanese with a thick accent but tinged with the Brit. She was deathly pale much like herself and lanky. She was a fair amount taller with bright purple hair, a fringe that covered her eyes. Dressed in the strangest of strange clothing, very eccentric indeed.

Rachel's eyes flickered and she paused, realising what was happening here. That same level of awkwardness when she first met her best friend and rejecting lover. It was like an insight to your fate and you just knew that when you see their sparkling emerald eyes that you're gonna love them till the heavens stop the rain. This girl was beautiful with a beautiful smile and beautiful face. Fucking hell, even the t-shirt she was wearing said 'beautiful'. Fate, I tell you. She'd always found Asians _smokin'_, the way they were so perfect and flawless in features. Rachel's cheeks burned and she looked away nervously. "I'm sorry; I must have the wrong house…"

"Who are you looking for?" _Damn her accent is cute._ "Murdoc Niccals." Suddenly this gorgeous beauty's face went slack and bored. The light had gone from her eyes and she heaved a great sigh. "Oh. Of course you are," she rolled her eyes. "You know him?"

"Unfortunately, yes. And he lives here." She smiled at her deviously like she was patronizing her in a telepathic way. "One moment," she stated quietly and walked back inside the house and from Rachel could glimpse, the entrance room was seriously huge. She rocked back and forth on her BLB and finally he came to the door and quite honestly he hadn't changed at all. The same greasy mop of hair about his face, the indecency of clothing, the glowering red eye, beer gut and golden inverted cross dangling from his neck. He froze. Trepidation circled through him.

_What happened?… Aw, fuck… Jesus fucking Christ, oh God… Was there anything that could have been done? … No, no, it's alright… Yeah, I'll come tomorrow, first thing… Thank you. _

He saw her then blinked the daze away. "Well?"

Rachel's eyebrows bent. "What?" He got out a cigarette and lit it smoothly like he was from _Grease_. He took a deep breath then blew the smoke into her face making her squirm, trying to resist the nicotine. She watched the custom-made fag dangle between his fingers one of which holding a skull ring that looked like it glowed in the dark, special toy from the cereal box. "I am Mr. Murdoc Niccals. Did you wish to acquire my services or not?" he asked coolly. God damn of course he did, thinking he's so on top and super. Her disappointment grew dramatically. "You don't even remember me, do you?" Oh, but he did. He sure did. He could clearly remember the morning he woke up with a dreadful hangover, pissed himself and on the floor. The food, photos, money, his fucking _possessions_ gone along with the girl and most of her stuff too. The little bitch escaped him. And he couldn't have been more over the moon.

A deceitful smile curled upon his face. "Well, well, well, isn't this a turn-up. Look how much you've grown." He put a hand up to her face to hold her baby cheeks like he used to except he wasn't going to spit in her face this time but she backed away knowing all that too well. "Oh my, we are my manners? Come in! Come in, luv! Let me give you the grand tour!" He opened the door and motioned her inside but her spine crawled. "Murdoc, I-" He took hold of her arm, gently, and pulled her inside still with that devious grin as he flicked the cigarette onto the steps. That's just how rich he is. "This is certainly an improvement from our old home, isn't it?"

"It's nice…" she whispered as he led into the centre of the lobby, her eyes fixed on the room that delivered the cocky success of his band. He suddenly turned to her and started circling her and eyeing up and down like she was the sweetest candy he'd ever seen. "How long has it been, luv? A few years, hasn't it."

"5," she said firmly and brought his focus to her face. "I only came by to ask where my father is. If you could please give me an address then I would be on my way." This was a stern order like one given from the sergeant. Murdoc's face twisted into confusion. "You want to see Hannibal?" She nodded and his face twisted furthermore. "He's still got another 5 years, y'know. Why the hell do you want to see him?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my father?" she spat. Murdoc scoffed and crossed his arms darkly. "Well, if you don't have any…"

"Shut up," she ordered calmly. Both we're lost for words for a minute while they both gave each other the evil eyes and swum in their very different point of view pasts. Rachel's oppression and Murdoc's humiliation. Finally he stepped forward and confronted her solemnly. "Hey. Just so you know, I've changed. I'm not the sad drunken sod I was last time."

"So why don't I believe you, Uncle?" Murdoc sighed. "Quite honestly, I couldn't care less if you did." Rachel's lip quivered and she realised she could stay no longer. Then Murdoc remembered who he was talking to. She turned away but Murdoc stopped her. "No, I didn't mean that-, luv I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you like shit back then, I really am. Let me make it up to you." She turned back and stared at him though the tears escaped her ducts. She just wanted to see if he contained any compassion. _I'd rather just put it behind me and move on without you. _Make him feel _guilty_ but he took no notice and formed a smile. "I could introduce you to the band, yeah?"

"I need to leave or I'll never make it before sundown."

"C'mon, I insist," he grinned again and tried to hold her again but more tears dripped down her face and she mentally beat herself up for being an emotional wreck and actually breaking in front of him. She could've been strong, she thought she was. "No, Murdoc, I can't, I need that address now." He held her shoulders and looked at her truthfully in the eyes. "Now why don't you want to meet my band? They don't bite, we're big hits! Most people would give an arm and a leg just to see us." How insensitive could this guy get? "But I must-"

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be such a killjoy, of course you'll stick around." She finally gave up and followed him into the lift while wiping her tears. She scowled at him non-stop but everywhere he pointed, his eyebrows were raised with amazement and that 'ooh aah!' shit. And shamefully, her scowl turned into fits of giggles. Maybe he had been altered a little… Couldn't hurt more than it did last time. The first cut is always the deepest. There were so many corridors through Kong but most of them were dark and morbid. And as for the carpark, well, someone's crashed through the walls and he's still got a Winnebago just as slack as his other one. Pathetic. Dracula's playhouse. Zombie's tavern. How the fuck can anymore survive here? They finally came to the kitchen and the other 3 rock stars were seated at the table and Rachel coughed hysterically, that stench she'd been smelling had intensified greatly.

"Everyone, this is my young niece…" _He doesn't even know my name. Wanker._

"Rachel."

"Yes, Rachel and Rachel, that's 2D, Russel and Noodle." The band all murmured a 'hey' and turned interest onto her. "She swung by 'cos she was missing her dear old Uncle Murdoc, wasn't she?" He ruffled her hair with a vaporous grin and she shook him off grouchily. The big one just sat their smiling and chowing down a sandwich wearing a capped hat with the initials NYC (whatever that means… jokes). The stunning Jap with purple hair smiled politely and eyed Murdoc and her scanning for resemblance and astonishingly not finding any. Murdoc's a demon from deepest hell and Rachel could've been a fallen angel. Then the other one with blue hair was gulping down a beer and only gave her a coy smile. He had no eyes! Just two black empty holes that opened up to nowhere. How awesome. He was cute as well. Oh hell, they were all dead sexy but you're perception of people is always altered when you know they're famous and worshipped. _Groupie! Groupie! Groupie! Oi! Oi! Oi!_

Rachel gasped. "I'm so sorry, is it just me? Can anyone else smell that?" Murdoc laughed. "You get used to it after a while," the Blueboy said with his groovy Sussex accent. "We have a landfill out back," he pointed just outside the porch. Rachel screwed her face in disgust. "You're joking… right?"

"No we ain't. See for yourself," Bigfoot said. Uncertainty crossed her and her Uncle gave her a little nudge to the balcony. Blueboy jumped up and opened the door for her. Rachel smiled and he blushed. Oh god, but he was like twice her age. Of course she done one night stands with college guys but in the direction she was going was an all new low for her. She didn't even have to pear over the side with suspense, the junk had piled what seemed like sky high. GLOBAL WARMING: NOT A MYTH!!! _EWWWW!!! _She wanted to chuck up right then and there and held her stomach to stop it from clenching. Blueboy came up behind her. "Are you awright?"

"No offence to your home or anything, but I think I'm gonna be sick." Murdoc took a slurp of the margarita on the table then joined Noodle on the railing. He opened up his arms and inhaled the air deeply. "Aaaaah," he sighed and looked back at her. "Lovely view, eh? It was definitely worth the effort." Noodle chuckled and Murdoc poked his tongue at the environmentalist. He hadn't forgotten her completely. "I was thinking the same thing when I first came here; it took me weeks to get used to it. But… it was only half this bad back then, but you never notice... Well, it's not that bad really… sumthink different, innit?" Blueboy was a bit thick though. Poor guy. They all headed back inside and sat at the table.

"You hungry, Rachel?" Bigfoot asked. She nodded. It was only polite, she couldn't refuse 'cos her uncle watched her every move. "Well maybe this is the perfect occasion to cook up a feast. Whadda like, girl?" What nice people. They seem like the type who frown down on a sicko like Murdoc. Then again, they're exactly the type who Murdoc would take the mickey out of non stop. Especially the Blueboy. "Oi, Russ, she's a vegetarian," Murdoc remembered. Silence filled the room. Kinda awkward… "Hey, good on ya," the Blueboy supported. Russel sighed. "So Indian or Mexican, then?" Rachel nodded and smiled shyly while Murdoc smirked. "Saved you." What was up with him, it was like she was his new obsession. _God…_

"2D, Noods, why don't you both make yourselves useful and help me." Like moody teenagers, they got up with Russ and started rummaging in the kitchen leaving Rachel exposed and alone. She looked down at her hands shaking slightly then at her watch. More tears wanted to fall as she found that by the time she got there, visitors wouldn't be permitted. She felt like she wanted to scream and slap someone across the face. Murdoc coughed and tapped her shoulder. Ah, excellent, a volunteer. "Let's walk. We've got a lot to catch up on," he whispered. She hesitated but couldn't refuse, she nodded uncomfortably and they both slipped out the door.

-------

**I have a cunning plan... In fact, it's so cunning that you could stick a tail on it and call it a weasel. **

**No, I actually don't think that's right... I'm just gonna edit the plot for a minute, please excuse.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Apparently day light saving ends tonight. Or starts... depending on which way you look at it... Since it's the holidays, time doesn't matter so it just means The Joan Rivers Position program comes to me sooner. Sweet.**

**-------**

Murdoc closed the door behind them and he heaved a long sigh and they started down the corridor. Murdoc and Rachel walked through Kong idly hardly making any contact except conversation. The best they'd had in their lifetime. "Murdoc, I don't think I have to explain to you why I left," Rachel warned. He chuckled lightly. "You don't have too, luv. It was blatantly obvious why you ran away. You need to explain why you took so much of my shit though." Rachel turned her head to him glumly and he rolled his eyes. "Sorry, so much of my _stuff_."

"I only took the bare necessities. You were so wasted I didn't think you would have noticed. I'm sorry, okay… I can give them back if you want."

"Nah, forget about it. Think of it as a birthday gift. Besides, I can now buy back all that junk and sacks of gold to spare."

"Yeah. And a huge home with your own landfill." Murdoc lit up a fresh cigarette. "Actually, I got this place cheap mainly because of the graveyard and 'that really bad smell'." He held out his box to her. "Smoke?" She couldn't resist any longer. She grabbed one. Bad move. Murdoc's jaw went slack as she slid it into her mouth (and even the right way too) and she held out her hand. "Lighter." He came back to senses and snatched the fag from her lips with a glare. "It was a joke, darling, you're too young to smoke." She frowned at him. "But you portray children smoking in your work, you hypocrite."

"I'm your _uncle,_ I can't allow you to smoke."

"But I _do _smoke." Murdoc laughed at her. "Uh, no you don't." Rachel did a snobbish 'hmph!' and reached into her pocket to grab her fags and matches. Murdoc saw them and gave her sour glower and so snatched them away from her. "At least not around me ya don't. You've been in a band crowd, haven't you?"

"Can I have my cigarettes back please?" she asked bitterly. "After dinner, luv, now tell me where you've been staying for the past 5 years." She sighed and finally admitted. "I've stayed with friends and been travelling the roads."

"So no education then. Oooh, your father will be disappointed to hear that, you cabbage kid," he taunted.

"For your information, I actually still go to the same school." Murdoc couldn't believe it. "Blimey girl, where do you get the money?"

"I play guitar, get small time jobs, do favours…" she slipped and faded away. Murdoc looked at her suspiciously. "What sort of favours? …Oh." She looked up at him with a guilty smile. Murdoc drew a deep breath and swallowed his crude remarks. "I'm not saying anything… How old are you? 15? 14?" Rachel shifted her eyes and rubbed her neck. "Try 12," she whispered and his eyes widened in astonishment. "12? _12?_ … That's 6 years from 18… No, wait, you're not talking about doing small time jobs and favours down at strip clubs, are you? Not _my _favourite ones." He sounded almost desperate to know this and Rachel took offence once again. What she needs is some sort of sign 'NOT A STRIPPER'. "Look, for the last time I am not a stripper, a hooker, skank, slut, whore, whatever you're thinking, _I'm not it._ Because I despise people who sell their bodies and allow themselves to be exploited like that."

"Now look who's the hypocrite."

"Anyway, you've lead me astray." She looked at her watch again and whined. "Fuck, I'm gonna miss dad! Thanks a lot, Murdoc!" she yelled. "Hey! Jeez, calm down, you can see him tomorrow, what's wrong with you?"

"I was just really hoping to see him _today_ like I planned. I was only meant to stop by to get an address, I've been here about an hour, still waiting for dinner and I haven't even got it yet."

"My dear niece, just shut up about the fucking address and listen. Have an insight to a decent family for once and crash here tonight." Rachel sighed inwardly taking this onboard and muttered to herself. Without warning he put an arm around her shoulder. "C'mon, spend time with us, you'll enjoy it. And I promise tomorrow, if I'm not too pissed, I'll take you to see Hannibal myself. Okay?" Rachel looked up to him with her enlarged angelic hazel eyes, utterly speechless. "You'd really do that for me? After all we've been through?" Murdoc waved an arm and brought her closer. "Forget about that, of course I'll take you. Whether I like it or not, you're family. Technically I'm still your legal guardian so… I'm just trying to make it up to, babe. Trying to let you know that I really do care." Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Murdoc." He was touched by her. How sweet.

"Russel might have that dinner ready soon. Let's head back." They both made their way back to the kitchen still entwined and all warm and gooey inside. Rachel didn't regret she came anymore. He had changed and although a jerk, he still contained human empathy. "I'm gonna keep your fags," he said with confidence. Rachel could let it go. "Missed you too, old man."

-------

**It's shorter than imagined… oh well. Screw it. I think it's decent enough. Plus that idea is so extreme that I might need to change the genre… but not yet. I can't give it away. **

**I think I've already said that actually...**

**Bear in mind, this is improvisation. **

**I'VE GOT THE MENACE BY ELASTICA!!!! And I quote: 'what herion sounds like'. I also got Hendrix, the doors, Soundgarden, metallica, I've busted my budget, man. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Father, yes son, I want to kill you. Mother, I want to fuck you. –Jim Morrison.**

**Wow. Now I understand why he was arrested. Gosh, some people just can't take a joke though, can they? **

**Just kidding. Pretty sick, man. I still love him anyway.**

-------

_A groan escaped his lips and he rolled over to the opposite side of the bed, his heavy flaccid arms following him. Rachel shuddered as he breathed on the back of her neck not to mention the smell of his breath. If she wasn't so bothered about him choking to death, she'd have slipped the mints into the mouth she sucked ruby red last night. She gently eased away from him and got out of his bed to search for her clothes. "Leaving already?" Rachel spun around and saw her boyfriend's eyes shut but lips in a lazy smile. "I've got school and so do you. Emily would be worried sick." _

"_So what? Stay here this morning and catch up with her later," he stretched and yawned. He checked the clock, "Mind you, we've only got about half an hour before school anyway." Rachel sighed and inspected herself in the mirror. "But I need my books, my stationary." _

"_You take your school books home?" Rachel nodded. "You nerd," he joked and flopped out of bed unclad. "Doesn't matter I guess, I didn't do any homework last night." _

"_See you in detention, then." He walked up behind her and kissed her shoulder up to her ear where a purple bruise with teeth marks began to appear. "It's frosty; I think I'll wear a scarf…" _

"_We better start getting ready." Randomly, his alarm clock set off. Jeremy turned it off and came back. "What about your parents?" He shrugged. "We'll work around them. No one ever bright this early, don't fret." _

"_I do not have a uniform," she stated with menace. Jeremy chuckled 'oh yeah'. "I could use one of your other shirts but that's it unless you have a school dress lurking in your closet which… is not too hard to believe at all."_

"_My sister has another uniform, I'm sure it's out of the wash." Rachel screwed her eyes up and turned around to face him. "But she's 9, there's no way it'll fit." _

"_Hey, it will fit, it'll just be a little shorter than usual. Well, you're used to shorter, aren't ya?" He laughed and she elbowed him his visibly seen ribs. "I want a shower after having the likes of you crawling over me, _eww_." _

"_If you want a shower, then you're gonna have one with me. Just don't steal all the hot water, I only have like 5 minutes." Rachel smiled and she wiped the sleep from the corners of her eyes. "Great. Well let's get moving then. We can't arouse suspicion." They both snuck into the bathroom with 2 towels and had a shower. After sneaking back and pinching Jeremy's sister's spare uniform, they got dressed. Rachel tugged on the winter dress which practically choked her teen figure and ended above her knees. She sulked and Jeremy burst into hysterical laughter so she stole his socks and shoes. He wore non school regulated white socks (oooooooh!) and black sneakers instead. So lucky they're not the grey shorts, cotton socks and vest English boys anymore, right? Once they were ready, Jeremy grabbed his breakfast and walked through the front door, Rachel through the window. _

"_Here," Jeremy offered his toast to her. "Peanut butter or jam?" Rachel pondered then wiped a glob of peanut butter on her finger. "I'm a sucker for peanut butter…" she licked her finger but then grabbed the jam-coated toast. "So I'll take the jam, thanks." Jeremy frowned then shrugged to eat his piece._

"_That was a close one." Rachel licked the crumbs from her fingers. "Hardly. I didn't even see anyone. You were actually quite calm." _

"_Don't underestimate my family. They're as blind as bats but they knew something was going on."_

"_Whatever. White noise, move on. Got a drink?" Jeremy reached into his shoulder bag with a shadowed picture of Jim Morrison and titled 'The Doors' underneath. "A flat V?" _

"_Please?" she asked and she took a gulp. By this stage they were already just down the street from their school where friends or people they knew but it was best they weren't friends dawdled by in couples. Flash cars drive by with business parents remained calm and loner kids so sullenly staring out the window. If her lifestyle wasn't so fucked up, it would be her in the car beside her father. Except she wouldn't be anywhere near to sullen. _

_Jeremy nuzzled her and turned her to him. "Hey," he had her full intention with her sparkling eyes and they stepped out of public's eye. "I'm gonna go ahead and catch up with my guys, I've got some stuff to sort out." Rachel smirked. "You mean brag about how you knocked some chick's boots last night?" He kissed her cheek brushed her damp hair. "I'll catch you later, babe." He disappeared back onto the street and Rachel murmured a 'bye'. She heard his yelling as he ran towards the school 'Georgie-boy! 'Sup man?' She walked beside trees behind the bush slowly not ready to step into society yet with but a pen in the blazer pocket and pieces of paper in the other. She didn't have a cell phone, she couldn't afford it and only Rachel knew where she stashed her life savings. Everything else she practically relied on her girlfriend. If Emily goes, she goes. She'd die. _

_A hand wrapped around her mouth and yanked her back into dark arms and she squealed with fright. "Miss me, Rach?" he whispered and let her go. Rachel stumbled forward a fair distance and whipped her head around, the colour drained from her face. Her eyes narrowed. "Dylan, you pig, what the hell?" He chuckled sinisterly and walked over to her, dropping his bag. "Is Jeremy gone?" he inquired and rubbed a hand up her sleeve. Rachel slapped him away, "stop it." He started feeling her up her leg. "5 more minutes, we've still got time to-" she shoved him away violently. "I mean it!" He smirked and pouted teasingly. "Aww, poor baby wants to stop, she's going to cry, she doesn't want to share her sweet candy." Rachel backed away slowly and Dylan followed her threateningly and dropped the childish voice. "What cha gonna do, bubba? Cry and run to your daddy? Reach out with your little hands through the greasy bars of death row to darling criminal daddy?" _

"Fuck you!_" she screamed and ran away. He laughed to himself and leaned back into the shadows, quietly watching his prey and ex-girlfriend walk to school so vulnerable and lone. Finally the bell rung which forced Rachel to run to school at top speed where she caught up with Emily who took the time to laugh at her friend and return her bag to her before slipping into class before their teachers noticed. _

**Wow, what a fricken long sentence that just was. Did you know that was 43 words? Wowie... **

**-------**

Everyone seated themselves comfortably around the table (except the Blueboy who was forced to sit in the extra outside chair) as they made a grab for the festive foods simultaneously. Potatoes, salads, roasted vegetables, whatever. They all ate with crunching and munching sounds that only seemed to disturb Rachel as this weird energy floated around them. She couldn't take it. No one could, no one was bloody even uttering a 'mmm this is good'. She swallowed her mouthful and dropped her knife and fork with a beam. "Russel, this food is great, really great." Murdoc observed her from the corner of his eye. "Shut up and eat," he muffled while he dug into his steak. _Gross…_ So much for vegetarian food. It's funny how vegetarians are completely isolated from the rest of the community, like they're not even human. Bigfoot kicked Murdoc under the table and smiled back. "Thank you, Rachel. It's nice to hear from _someone_ who appreciates my cooking."

"Fucking pansy," Murdoc joked. "Ouch!" he yelled and dropped his cutlery; it seemed the whole table this time kicked him with spite. Rachel stifled a giggle. She looked up and 2D seemed to be smiling with her and although he had no eyes, or they were too deeply plunged into his sockets to see, she was sure he watching her. They both started eating again and no one else said a word since they all finished eating. They waited for Murdoc for a good few minutes while he wiped a finger on the plate and licked the barbeque sauce. In theory he'd already finished eating but he whinged whenever his plate was taken from him. Finally the plates were collected and Russel walked into the kitchen. "That was delicious, Russ, thanks," Blueboy complimented in competition with Rachel.

"I hoped ya'll have saved room for pudding. I've made apple strudel with custard," he announced. The Jap squealed in silent glee and tapped her hands together like a little 6 year old. Rachel smiled but inside she was growing upset and so was her stomach but she restrained. By god, this meal was a special occasion just for her, she wouldn't even provoke herself this time. She had a feeling if she did, she wouldn't get away with it so secretively in this place. The each got their bowls of steaming apple strudel and there was no trace of vacillation for digging in the second it was set down in front of them. They finished just as quickly and the meal was over. Rock bands weren't as talkative and daring as they once were. These people were (almost) normal. Rachel wanted to leave and turn in for the night but she had to wait till she was shown to a room.

"Can I please use your bathroom?"

"It's just down the hall, luv," Uncle Mudsie instructed. Rachel got up delicately, all eyes on her and shut the door behind her as she left the room. She was so glad to be out of there. Murdoc hummed to himself and got out a beer from the fridge. "Oi! Muds!" Murdoc got out another and held it out for 2D. He reached for it but Murdoc snatched it away. Okay, really this time. And he snatched it away again. Murdoc chucked it to him and reclaimed his seat.

"She seems so friendly, Murdoc, how the hell can she be related to ya?"

"Yeah, funny that. Especially since her father's in prison," he snorted and 2D let out a loud gasp. Murdoc grizzled and flung some of his beer at him. "How many times, dullard? How many fucking times?" 2D wiped the liquid off his face and shirt trying to remain claim, remembering karma. One day he'll die a hideous and tragic death if he keeps it up. Starving, limbless and being eaten alive by rats in the desert ought to do the trick. "What was he in for?" The rest of the table tuned in for this as he never told them. And he never will.

"Err, robbery or something. Hey, Noodle, you wanna make a friend?" She ogled at him in confusion. "Not too weird for you, is it?"

"Shut up, Murdoc," she snarled. "Can you just keep my niece company? She's a little afraid of the dark and such so could she sleep with you in your room?" Noodle shrugged. "I don't know. I guess so, if she wishes it."

"Thanks, luv. Did you know she's only 12?" 2D sockets shot wide open. "_Really?_" he asked with amazement and Murdoc nodded enthusiastically. "I know! I could scarcely believe it myself. I guess it runs in our genes. The Niccals family always develop much faster in puberty. You remember that, Russ?"

"Yeah, yeah," Russel sighed. How could anyone ever forget that embarrassing interview with his bleach and cleaner concoctions and the possibly fake statement he'd let loose that was now a well known infamous quote. "I doubt she'd lost her virginity so soon though. She's not a swine like you." Murdoc sniggered forebodingly. "Don't be so sure, Russ… She may seem oh so naive but she's got a serious attitude."

-------

Her digested meal swam back up her throat and filled her cheeks with bitterness. She spat it back out and, again, washed it down the sink leaving no evidence. She looked into the mirror and wondered if she was on a low. Maybe she was in desperate need of a pad and paper, her friends, her thickest eyeliner? How about a father? She wandered the bathroom stalls and leaned down against the tiled wall and sat down. All she wanted to do was leave, she felt far from safe here. It wasn't Rachel just being difficult, it was the mansion. It creaked and things crawled and others crack by themselves. She almost had a heart attack looking outside seeing shadowed figures moving but then passed it off as bad weather. She looked up at the wall overlapped with graffiti on a familiar picture involving a young scallywag named Alex bending over to a police guard from A Clockwork Orange. It was one of her favourite movies. Of course it was an R18 but she knew a guy who had a friend who hosted a party that she and a few people got into trouble for…

She felt herself going to chuck up again and dashed to the sink. Once she finished up she forced herself to leave. They'd be wondering where she got to. Her answer would have been swallowed up whole by Rose Red there. Suddenly the door squeaked open and in stepped that Jap girl, Noodle. She seemed surprised when she saw her standing over the basin but she just stood her ground. Rachel collected soap in her hand and rinsed them clean again to ease the tension. Then Noodle coughed. "Rachel?"

"Yes? Noodle?"

The very centre of her cheeks tinged pink and a friendly smile crossed her face. "Do you want to sleep in my room tonight? There's plenty of room." Rachel smiled gratefully. "Yeah, sure… Thanks for not deserting me."

"I remembered back to my first night here and how it was _really_ distressing for me. I had to stay with 2D for weeks before I got used to it." Rachel chuckled and felt the flick on the nose of jealously though she couldn't figure out for whom. "I just figured you wouldn't want to be alone, y'know."

"Well, thank you." Noodle nodded and it became silent again. Rachel got a glimpse of her eyes and how green diamond in the rough they were, just beautiful. Her hair covered them once again as she tilted her head. "Are you finished?"

"Yep," Rachel followed her out of the bathroom and the both began walking side by side. "Let's get your bags then."

"… So I hear you can play guitar?" This was the beginning of a handsome friendship.

-------

**Watch it, Murdoc's about to become a bastard. Well more of a bastard.**


	6. Chapter 5 though it's really 6

**Chapter 5**

**I'm going mad… AGAIN. Un-freaking-believable. **

**I need a job... A hobby at least… Something like writing. Like this!**

…**Well, that was easy. **

-------

"Hey! Noodle!" Murdoc whispered from the kitchen door as the girls walked by. They both spun around and Murdoc motioned Noodle to him. She handed Rachel her backpack and ran over to Murdoc while he grinned at her with reassurance. "Only business, luv," and the door closed behind them. Rachel felt apprehension rise again and she opened the door she presumed was Noodle's. It swung open and she fumbled the inside for a light switch, her panic increasing, fearing what she can't see and doesn't know like something was lurking, waiting, watching, plotting to harm her like he did…

The room illuminated with a warm pink glow and Rachel granny-walked in gob smacked. The lights were covered with Japanese lanterns, her bed was a double, the room was overall _huge_ and there was still a partition. She even had a punch bag and some hot-looking guitars she only dreamed of touching. Various manga and anime characters decorated her items and walls associated with karate, musicians and just plain cuteness. She had a lot of scattered records as well but only of solo dance and pop artists. Where's her mega death and psychedelia? She swept by her desk and found her make-up items and inside her closet was the best designer clothing she'd ever witnessed. "Watashi wa heya ga daeskides ne…" (excuse my Japanese)

She dropped her bags and lay down on her bed with a gentle exhale. That meal was very stodgy she agreed and patted her belly. She moaned and lifted her shirt up to reveal her smooth flat stomach and breathed out for a slight bump. "Aw god, I'm a whale," she joked. She tickled her skin with delicate fingers and thought of the home she borrowed and the people who so selflessly let her in without question. All the others, well… hated her guts. She rubbed her hip bones coarsely and headed towards her knickers.

Noodle did some sort of groan from outside the door then burst in just in time to see the strange girl's stomach and panties. Rachel chuckled in her throat and rolled over with embarrassment. Noodle cocked an eyebrow the highest it could stretch as Rachel continued to make dodgy clogged noises from her mouth. She couldn't still be embarrassed about that, could she? Her shirt was still high above her jeans and she got a more fuller view from the rear, if she might say so herself. "Are… you alright?" Rachel sprung back up and smiled vaguely. "I'm ok. Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Riiiiight," Noodle whispered and sat down next to her. "So why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, Rachel."

She goggled at her and then shook her head and looked down, anywhere but her damn charming eyes. "Well, there's not really much to tell… Murdoc's probably already told you everything I did." Noodle shook her head slowly and indistinctly. If she lied then she could more sense of her. "Actually he hasn't ever mentioned you…" Rachel was taken aback. "Oh? … Oh yeah," she giggled thinking he mightn't have had much positive comments to say about her. "Where do you live?"

"A few hours away from here in a little suburb. It's really great there."

"With your mum?" Rachel glanced up at the roof this time. "My mum… was hurt badly. And she ran away." She looked back at the ground. "At least that was what I heard." There was silence for a minute in a sort of respect for her. She couldn't remember her mother being around Hannibal much. She didn't even know if that was really her mother. The woman in the photo, was she her mother, she'd never know. Noodle put a hand on hers. Her expression was so _sad_ it made Rachel want to burst into tears just seeing her face like that. "Who do you live with?"

"With my friend and her family. They sort of adopted me. Apart from my father and… regretfully, Murdoc, I have no other relatives I'm aware of."

"Why aren't you with your father?" Rachel smiled lightly feeling calm and hideously proud of exposing him. "He's in prison. That's why I came here, to see him. I was meant to just pick up an address y'know but Murdoc insisted I stay." Noodle bent her mouth down once again but also rolled her eyes in a way that said 'wow this girl has it bad, she's probably next' "I'm so sorry."

"Ah, that's life."

"A very harsh one," Noodle deepened. "Not really. I consider myself quite lucky to still be in school and have a roof to sleep under. Or on," she smiled. _All the poems have wolves in them, all but one, the most beautiful one of all. She dances in a ring of fire and throws off the challenge with a shrug._

"Then how did you know Murdoc was your uncle?"

"When my dad went to prison, he made old Uncle Mudsie my guardian. But I ran away. It was like 5 years ago, he wasn't living here and he wasn't famous or rich. He was just always drunk and living in a disgusting Winnebago."

"And he still is. How old were you?" Rachel shrugged. "Like 7 or 8 or something."

"So you're 12?" she blurted. "That was quick. You're smart, aren't you?" she retorted. "I can't believe you're only 12, you just look so older…"

"Well, how old are you?"

"I'm 14." Aw, that's it. These people were just insulting now. She sighed lowly. "Switch ages with me? Please?" Noodle laughed. "I hate being young. It just means people expect me, the 'preteen', to be the Mary, to retain my purity and innocence." _Though I'm far from it._

"You hardly get noticed when you're a teenager. And if you do, no doubt it's something sick." They both nodded and Rachel held up her hand, palm facing Noodle lazily. "High five for scum of the earth." Noodle froze in amazement then patted her hand back. It's been a long time since she'd done something like that. She checked her Armageddon clock. "It's still early, only 7. What do you want to do?" Rachel mulled it over. Unfortunately she forgot her list of what she would do in a rock star's house but she was pretty sure the ideas were just positions and confined to the bed. "I saw in the lobby a map of Kong Studios. Do you really have a _cinema?_" Noodle nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh huh. C'mon, let's watch something." She grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the door and down to their private cinema. Noodle's grip on her wrist slowly slipped down to her hand and Rachel absentmindedly held her hand back. Murdoc watched them leave with a soft smirk.

-------

**I'm stalling. **

**No really, I am. **

**Honestly, I'm stalling.**

**See? Look at me go.**

**Yeah.**

**Just stallin'... **

**Stalling...**

**Stalling...**

**-Falls asleep-**


	7. Chemistry

**Chapter 6: Chemistry**

**Erm… dun Dun DUN? **

**Actually, nah, you'll just have to read this, wait and see.**

-------

Hours had passed and it was well into the dark ominous night. They were already on their second movie in the cinema and the umpteenth bag of chips and sweets. It was just like a sleepover for Rachel. A very mellow and sugary one for her system. To Noodle, it was the first night in years that was worth keeping in history as opposed to wiping them out with boredom. That's where she thought the guys were lucky. They had pills and vodka. Russel would kill her if she even mentioned it and the other two would kill her 'cos it means less for them.

They were halfway through an old favourite chick flick 'White Chicks'. The only disturbing thing about 2 girls watching it was that 2D was watching it with them. He was actually quite enjoying it as well. He had his own bag of popcorn though. The girls wouldn't permit him to steal their stash of goodies. _Scary Blueboy…_ They sat dead centre of the cinema, the middle row, the middle seats. Noodle, Rachel SPACE 2D. And Rachel really wished she'd moved her junk sooner so he could've bridged that gap. It felt kind of like Piggy in the middle except she was fighting for them, not them over her and it seemed Blueboy was winning by a twisted but conventional nature. Honestly to god, Noodle was cute but not the social type. She'd probably love her friends but that wouldn't last very long before everything gets silent and she'd willingly exit the room. But you couldn't blame her, being around Rachel's friends.

"Oh my god! _We've been cloned!_" The movie echoed and Blueboy and Noodle burst into hysterics. Rachel snapped back to reality and laughed with them placidly, not focusing much on the film to remember the joke anymore. It was hard to concentrate when you were stuck between these people. She glanced at Blueboy once he'd calmed down and shockingly he turned his head back to her. She grabbed more chips with a light smile thanking she was in a dark arena and he looked back the second she did. Finally she handed her food to Noodle and offered the rest of her chips to 2D with burning cheeks. He smiled and said 'fanks' as he took them. She didn't wait to see if he would eat them and slumped in her comfy seat, her eyelids beginning to flick and forgetting to interpret language.

She awoke 10 minutes later. Girls were stumbling off a white stage and Rachel had no idea how they got there or what was going on. Both of her comrades had hardly let their attention wander still deeply engaged in the movie they didn't notice her drift off. She looked back at Blueboy and turned back just in time before she met his orbs again and he smirked. Finally the movie finished and the luminosity enlightened. They all got up to stretch and pop their backs. "What's the time?" Noodle yawned.

"It's just past 11," 2D muttered and scratched his adorable blue spikes. "Time you two were headed to bed." _Come with me, there's plenty of room._ "I'd say you're right, 2D. Unless there's anything else you want to do, Rachel?" She stared at her and Noodle looked back deadpan. "Um no. I think I'll be turning in."

"Alright. See ya, 2D," she called and waved. Rachel flipped to him and he waved back too. "Goodnight, Noods. 'Night, Rachel." She stared at him with an ever growing glow and started to follow Noodle out of the cinema. She walked past and whispered "Uh, bye" before catching up to her. She walked beside her as usual but her pace was hasty. She sighed deeply and stared straight ahead of her. "You don't have a crush on 2D, do you?" Rachel was so stunned she almost fell behind. That obvious? "… I have a boyfriend back home. I don't believe in infidelity." Noodle stopped and turned to her abruptly and seriously. "Good," she almost yelled though it sounded anything but good from the tone. "'Cos too many people do and too many people regret their actions." They continued walking. _Easy, Feisty, didn't know you were the looker. _

"How come?" The entered the lift and it was silent with glowers. "It's… You don't know what Murdoc did, do you?" A suspicious energy glistened around them.

"Only if it's before he met you." The lift opened and Noodle continued her hasty pace. "It _was_ before me. It's the reason he met me." Rachel shifted her squinted eyes and they went inside her room. The lights switched on but they seemed dimmed with anticipation.

"Let me tell you about infidelity, Rachel, the absolute worse. Her name was Paula Cracker. She and 2D were in love (she swam on the word 'love') and that was around the time they had just joined the new band with your uncle. She was the guitarist and then she moved in. Not to long after, Russel caught her and _Murdoc_ together in the bathrooms. Her skirt riled up, bra unhooked and bright red lipstick smeared all over their faces." _Wow, she's high._ She started laughing like a loony and made a fist. "And Russel _punched _him!" she hit her punch bag and rather strongly too. "His nose broke in like several places and it was bleeding for hours. Paula was kicked out of the band that very day. She kissed 2D goodbye and left before he even knew what happened." Rachel felt her heart sink and Noodle leaned towards her and whispered: "Even months after I arrived he was still crying for her in his sleep. I don't think he ever forgave Murdoc."

"Well, would you, Noodle?" she questioned. "My uncle snogged his girlfriend and all he got was a broken nose that was actually already broken to begin with."

"And y'know. He was," she held a centimetre between her fingers. "This close to convincing him that she was unsightly and he should thank him for getting rid of her." Rachel dropped her jaw and reeled her tongue back so far in anger it hurt. "That bastard. I'll get him…"

"I screamed at him when Russel told me and Murdoc tried to tell me otherwise. He said 'calm down, let's be reasonable…' So I kicked him instead." She laughed maliciously and Rachel grinned and nodded approvingly. "Right on." Noodle slid down onto the floor and crossed her legs. "But still… 2D was heartbroken. He really thought she was the one." Rachel slid down beside her. "Is he over her now?" Noodle nodded. "I guess it's safe to say most definitely."

"… What's 2D's real name?"

"Stuart Pot. He was nicknamed 2D because… Well, that's another story. Murdoc ran him down in his car. Twice. He was sent into a coma and Murdoc woke him up again. The result was consistent migraine attacks and 2 dents where his eyes should be. 2 dents – 2D." Rachel shook her head and tried to keep her breath steady. "Now I'm really gonna knock his block off." There was a pause.

"Has anything ever happened to you where you thought… this can't be… it's not real, I just can't go on anymore?"

"Yes," she answered blatantly. "What?"

"Everyday I realised I'm years from my father. The pain only stopped today when I decided to see him." Noodle was hushed with contemplation like she wanted her to continue. "Everything has tried to throw me off my path but… tomorrow I'll see him and I'll remember everything again." The Jap rolled her head to hers and she bit her lip. "Well… just don't get hurt anymore than you are."

"Eh?"

"… What if your father is just another Paula? Prison changes people, Rach. The loneliness and suppression screws with your head."

"What are you saying? He won't love me anymore?"

"Just… don't rely on him so much. Especially if you find he wasn't like you remembered. Be happy with what you have, don't try to change it." A mix of fear and fury rose inside her and she could've punched her, herself. She couldn't argue though as much as she wanted to. Of course she'd thought about that situation and that was the _reason_ she thought she couldn't go on. She spent her life like she had no future though she always imagined her father being liberated and starting over with her as his daughter again. Nothing was written in stone, she couldn't stay with Emily forever. Nothing was written in stone, maybe he hadn't changed. Murdoc hadn't, obviously, why should he? She looked into Noodle's eyes with high peril. "Not if I can help it. I'm still going to see him, Noods, I don't care what he's become." Tears dripped from her face. "He's still my father," she gaped before dropping her head with a sob.

"Rachel…" Noodle embraced her and leaned her head upon hers while rubbing her back soothingly. She shooshed her quietly and stroked strands of her hair about to burst into tears herself, her voice full of unease. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay? I've never had any parents but I thought I would someday." She laughed sorrowfully. "3 rock stars. A poor replacement, if you ask me." Rachel began to laugh with her through sobs.

"I had a sort-of father. He was a scientist. The government found him and he saved me, he sent me to the Gorillaz to protect me."

After a while Rachel lifted her head with bright red eyes and red blotches on her cheeks. "That's so… heroic of him," she breathed. Noodle handed her a tissue box and she cleared her sinuses. "Actually… I don't think your father would forget you. Not if he really loved you."

"R-Really?" Noodle rubbed her back again with an encouraging smile. "I bet there's not a single day where he doesn't miss you like hell." The hugged each other again and Rachel felt so reassured just like she was in Emily's arms. "Thank you, Noods." She didn't say anything, she only held a moment longer, restraining to let go.

Finally Rachel felt her back ache and she gently pulled away with a wary smile. Noodle examined her and wiped her damp face with a tissue again. "You're eyes are very swollen and red. Are you allergic to something?"

"No, my eyes always turn this hideous and bloodshot when I cry. I'm sorry,"

"Why are you sorry?" Noodle questioned and shook the notion away. "Will you be alright?"

"I'm alright… when I'm with you," she whispered. "What?" Noodle asked not completely catching that but Rachel just shook her head and yawned so widely she almost flopped. "Tired, huh?"

"You have no idea." Noodle sighed and looked around her room. "I don't think I have a spare bunk for you-"

"All I need is a blanket and the floor." Noodle looked at her like she couldn't be serious. Sceptically. "… I don't think I have a spare bunk for you but my bed is a double." A beam spread across Rachel's face. "Gosh, Noodle, you're awfully nice to me."

"Second impressions really are the best." Rachel lifted her eyebrows expecting an explanation. "Why did the first one go out the window then?" Noodle looked down foolishly and let her hair cover her face. "I, uh… You don't want to know, I was too judgemental and insulting."

"No, really, tell me. Whatever you say, it can't be worse than my last impressions." Noodle hummed unsurely. "I thought you were a hooker." She saw the look on Rachel's face and immediately tried to rephrase that. "No, I mean- It's because you asked for Murdoc and all his visitors aren't usually family, y'know? … Just dodgy friends." Rachel smiled at her with pity and patted her head lightly. "You poor thing, you. How can you stand him?"

"We don't, we take advantage of every chance we get to humiliate him or make him feel like crap."

"Oh, absolutely. That's the key to everything, isn't it?"

"So… we better hit the sack. Do you have pyjamas?" Rachel rolled over and grabbed her scruffy backpack and opened it up with disappointment. "I was really only thinking I would stay one night and alone. I didn't know I would make a friend," she complimented. Noodle giggled at the word like some sad lonely child who had just been acknowledged by the popular. "You can borrow mine." She ran to her drawers and fished out and offered a pair of long (emphasis on the word _long_) pink stripped pants and a matching white top which was, ironically, too small. Rachel questioned the top's authority to still have puerile statements on the front. _In need of beauty sleep _decorated with pink sparkly stuff. Fuck me, this is sad, thought Rachel. Noodle frowned. "_What?_ What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing, nothing," she put it aside and took the clothes. Rachel hopped up and grabbed her toiletries as well. "… Where was that bathroom again?" Noodle grabbed her items and left with her. They both got changed in the filthy cubicles and brushed their teeth and such then headed back to bed. Rachel was starting to feel a bit bored yet somehow nervous in a stranger's home even if it was her uncle's property. But she'd never felt nervous before. The more danger of being caught, the more excited she got. "Which side do you want?"

"Erm… Left?" Right hand for drawing, playing guitar, all the fiddly things but lefty by positioning-wise. They both got into bed and Rachel scooted as far left as she could go on her side. Noodle settled herself perfect centre right on her back and watched the ceiling. "You don't read or anything?" Rachel asked. "No. Only when I've got nothing else to do. Do you read before bed?"

"No. I'm too tired," she muttered. "… Actually, I lie. I don't read for pleasure, I can't find any good books."

"There's always Stephan King," Noodle offered with laughter. Rachel shook her head grimly. "Too disorientating. I don't get it." Noodle hummed like she was starting to fall asleep. "C'mon, you must have read _something_." She reflected back on that, maybe there was something there when she was young and courageous. "Oh, yeah. I saw on TV a few years ago, it was an Australian mini series called Jessica."

"I've never heard of it. Any good?"

"I missed the last night so I didn't know what happened. It was on so late, you see. So I got the book out and read and it took me ages but it was worth it. It was so sad. My tears are literally still soaked into the last few pages." Noodle by now had turned to face Rachel and she blinked with amazement. "Wow… I've got to see that." Rachel came closer to Noodle, a smile curling on her face. "I love tragedies. Tearjerkers. The way everyone is so helpless and can't win. The insufferable love," she whispered sending shivers down Noodle's spine. "I don't really believe it. I mean… those people had only known each other in like a week." Rachel was relentless.

"It's- but-," she struggled for words. "Have you ever seen Moulin Rouge? Freedom, Beauty, Truth, Love?" Noodle shook her head dumbly. "You don't believe in love at first sight? Adoring someone so much so that it actually _hurts_?" Noodle remained silent and grew upset. "Haven't you ever felt like that?"

"No, I haven't… I… I've never been in love," she admitted. A flush of grief swept through both of them. Noodle was sort of angry with her now that she had been in relationships yet she was younger. She was social, Noodle wasn't. Maybe this was just were jealously stepped in with a piercing boot. Rachel felt pity. All her friends and people she knew were in on and off relationships were pretty pathetic. They were probably more self-harming anyway. You break, you mend, you break, you mend, fights, make-ups. They were hook-ups to ease the hormones from school, a sort of rebellion. Just high school shit that Noodle was way too good for.

"Noods," Rachel laid her hand on hers. "I'll be honest with you. I probably haven't been in love either. Not the love I admire like in movies. But maybe that's just what it is, only existing in movies where someone would risk everything just to make sure you're ok. In reality… Girls would spend about 3 weeks in a boy's arms before they move on without them. But friendships last forever. I've never lost a friend. I'm not gonna lose you." Rachel smiled with sincerity and Noodle slowly smiled back. "Yeah? So I'm not missing anything then?"

"You're missing nothing but pain. You're lucky in a way."

"But I'm so isolated out here… I've met no one my age and I don't really have true friends."

"I'm your friend, aren't I? I've only met you this morning but… it only takes a few hours to penetrate my heart. Because I love my friends so much and I'll never let anything, not even hook-ups, get in the way of that." A tear dripped down her face again and Noodle found the same reaction you would get from the tragedies. The desperation. Noodle leaned forward and took her into her arms. "You're words are beautiful…"

"Like you." She tightened the hug so hard it almost cracked her bones and this time Noodle heard loud and clear. "Rachel… what's the difference between loving your boyfriend and loving your friends?" She wouldn't let her go, she was so close. Her tears were actually saturating strands of her silky hair. "Nothing. They're exactly equal for anyone… if they're decent enough." Noodle wrapped her arms around her neck firmly and shifted her face inwards. With a blush on her face she leaned in and kissed Rachel's bare cheek. She gasped at the bristly soft touch of her lips and she smiled assertively. "In that case, I love you, Rach." She shut her eyes and breathed in her sweet scent. Rachel reached with an arm, daring not alter their position in the chance that they'll let go and flicked off the light. Darkness covered like a thick blanket and it was getting difficult to breathe.

Noodle pulled back lightly though and she could still see the shine of her eyes and realised Rachel wasn't deciphering, she didn't need to say the cliché. She brushed the fringe off her face and they both lay down close together to keep warm. "I love you too, Noodle." They both slept peacefully till morning in each other arms, Rachel awaited till the light shined on her new obsession beauty lying right beside her.

-------

**Aaaawwww. That's absolutely gorgeous. Hopefully no one is getting the wrong impression. At least not yet. (By the way, I actually had planned that chapter for some time.) I'm sorry to say, it's based on reality. It was how I felt about my best friend when I first met her on camp. True story. **

**We each had a mattress to sleep on in 2 rows but there wasn't enough. Natasha was about the wave goodbye and proclaim one at the end but I sacrificed my mattress for her. I told everyone to move across slightly but they didn't. So we slept together all 3 nights. We had great times… I couldn't survive without my friends. Then again could anyone?**


	8. Chapter 7 HA!

**Chapter 7... 8? Oh hell, how do I know?**

**Well I'm surprised I've come this far already… amazing, isn't it?**

-------

**3 weeks previously…**

_Emily slammed her locker carelessly after retrieving her books with a tiresome moan. She stumbled out of her form 3 classroom and into the crowd that was just as weary and barely knew where they were heading. She saw a familiar head before a few others. One with mousy brown wavy, shoulder-length, layered and dying to be bright red as a known fact. Emily shoved her way past and jumped upon her friend who jumped back in fear. "Hi Rach." _

"_Hey, Emz. Math?" _

"_Science."_

"_Bugg__er. Look, I'll talk to later, kay? I'm kind of in a hurry." _

"_No problem. Let's do lunch." Rachel ran ahead and caught up with another friend just entering their Japanese class. If Emily was only confined to Rachel's imagination then she'd be bunking up with this girl instead. Second best friend if you will, though Emily and her didn't take any classes together so were only getting along for Rachel. She took her by the arm and brought her backwards from the door. "Hey, Vi, I've been trying to reach you about the party and to be honest, I don't think I can go to another since that one at Pete's. I can't risk being confronted like that again, I could have been sent to an orphanage or a smegging dog pound!"_

_Rachel finally stopped and took a proper look at her friend with concern. She took her aside to let people past without eavesdropping on them. Violet's face was deathly pale like always but you could still tell when she was feeling shaken up like she was with muggy-like skin that didn't seem human. Her straight black fringe above her eyes and to down to her waist didn't seem as well brushed and she was wearing no eyeliner. She looked her in her dark brown eyes and her lips trembled. "What's wrong, bub?" She glanced back at the people still following into the classroom and looked back, shaking her head. "Violet, what's wrong?" _

"_You haven't heard, have you?" she spoke above a whisper. Rachel shook her head urgently; they were running out of time. "Can you tell me in class?" Violet fell into depressed repression as she turned and followed into class. They both took their seats at the table of 4, 2 other friends chatting away happily but Rachel was determined to get to Violet. "Could you write it down? Here," Rachel gave her a pen and her pad of scrap paper and she took them reluctantly. She could, better yet, draw it. She was a good drawer of anime and could draw little corset dresses designs 10 times as better as anyone else she knew. The teacher came in and asked for a homework check but Violet kept on drawing._

_She gave back the picture to her, well detailed and all. A man was sort of screaming and towering over a girl crying on the floor that was obviously herself. Face scrunched to tears and ripped clothes with bruising. Rachel's heart skipped a beat and she lowered the paper to lap knowing this was no family photo. There was writing too. A scrawled poem. _'Too many fights, too many long unnecessary nights, He keeps hurting me, I want to leave him but he won't let me out of his sight'._ It was Dylan. He was in senior school and preyed on her friends, including her. He was funny and popular at first, you only met him when you were out of your wits but even tempt him and he'll never let it go. You couldn't get on his bad side and now that Violet had already seen it, she'd suck up to him. _

'You've got to report him, he can't keep doing this to you'_ she wrote on the other side and handed it back. Knowing your friend was a victim of this abuse, it was just awfully sick feeling. Because she'd been through it before and managed to get away in the early stages. Missing a critical lesson on sentence structure, not studying her particles of 'ga' and 'wa' though it was written as 'ha', so she could support her friend through the wondrous communication of passing notes. _

_Her reply: '_I know I'm only hurting myself but I don't want him in trouble.'_ Rachel moaned helplessly and scanned for the best replies. She scribbled it down, _'He deserves it, we're getting through this together. I can talk to him'._ By the reaction written all over her face and the urgency in her writing indicated uhhhhh… nah. _'He'll know that I told you and he'll hurt me again. Please, Rach, don't talk to him'.

'Talk to him with me. Would that make a difference? I'm not leaving you alone with him. This is serious.'

'I don't want to anger him; I don't want you in any danger because of me.'

'After school, wait for me and we'll see him. Okay?'_ Violet read the note and slumped in her chair miserably. She didn't reply after that. She tucked the note away and got back to translation but Rachel tapped her back in determination which forced Violet to nod lightly agreeing to her plans. Rachel smiled rubbed her frozen hands lightly. She imagined all she wanted to do was stay reserved and crawl into a hole for the day. They both got back to Japanese without a word inside their own thoughts. _

-------

Rachel slurred in bed and her eyes fluttered open lazily. Sunlight board into Noodle's room and it gave off a more natural bright pink glow that no light bulb could give. She sat up and yawned but Noodle wasn't beside her like she planned. Panic spread across her face and she was suddenly worried she'd been abandoned. Cha! Of course it would a little unnerving especially since they shared eternal love last night. But various people had always done the same insensitive thing 'build a bridge and get over it'. The others? 'But you should be used to it by now, honey'. These people…

She stumbled out of bed and peered through the window. Thank god it wasn't the landfill view. Instead it was just a vast forlorn desert where she saw the KONG gate and the graveyard. She opened the window and let a cool breeze enter her room before remembering that shitty smell and closing it again. Rachel examined her room again and found a mirror. Her hair was a red royal mess and she felt so disgusting just looking at herself. She needed a shower badly but first… food? When everyone gets out of bed, where do they go first? Kitchen for breakfast. Luckily the room wasn't that hard to find. So she escaped the room and sneaked into the kitchen. But, sod it. No one was there.

The time was a quarter to 10 and she was starving. She could have wandered in search of life forms but she was a bit disturbed by what was lurking behind the walls here… Even if anyone was here, they would offer her breakfast, right? She was family. She checked the fridge and found all manner of things, mostly inedible. And oh, look, there's still rows of hooch which must have been on Murdoc's behalf. If he's not careful, she'll nick some again. So she made toast and, unfortunately, found the peanut butter. Going absolutely mental and checking every second for the band, she spread huge globs of it onto the toast and licked the knife clean. She settled down, licked the peanut butter off then ate the toast. Sink on standby in the likely case of consuming too much peanut butter though, sir.

Still no one had come and the high pitched silence was growing deafening. She'd take her chances. Rachel had a glass of water, stole a biscuit and was on her way. She walked into the lobby still forgetting she was in Noodle's pyjamas and- JESUS CHRIST! An elephant. How eccentric. Maybe stalking the place wasn't such a good idea. But she found… blood. And an axe and handprints on a door handle and she shivered in fear. No wait… its paint... she hoped. These people are really into decoration, no? She found nothing useful on that floor so took one down. The lift erupted 'It's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, it's dere' scaring the shit out of her once again. She went down to the ground floor where she first entered Kong. The first corridor she was in she found a carpark.

Low and behold, crashed into the wall, swamped with stickers and egotistic music blazing: Murdoc's Winnebago.

She crept towards it cautiously and knocked on his door. But the music was too loud to hear anything. She tried calling, "Murdoc! Murdoc! UNCLE MURDOC!!" No use. She banged against the door so hard that it broke off one hinge and she screamed, still been overtaken by this ludicrous mantra, 'Murdoc is god, Murdoc is god'. She opened it a crack and that old smell hit her again from the past and she stumbled away thinking she was going to puke. His poisons mixed together, it was vile and judging from the smell, he'd been dead for quite some time. Finally the music stopped.

"Murdoc! Uncle Murdoc, are you there? Murd-" A new song started over. Rachel screamed in frustration again and kicked his filthy wheels then a bit afraid they might just… roll off. Well time to check elsewhere. She turned and froze as there in the doorway to another room stood Blueboy in all his godlike quality. He was wearing skinny jeans, chucks, a hefty jacket buttoned with signature logos and he was just staring at her idiotically. His holes staring into space. Then he spoke but she couldn't hear a thing he said. She screamed what? and walked towards him. He opened his door to her and she quickly stepped inside and he shut it. They walked down into his bedroom and you could hardly hear the music anymore. Amazing.

His room was like a casino. It had an extended roof decorated with brightly coloured lighting and many keyboards stashed on the walls. Typical messy bed, messy floor, messy tables for any self-respecting bachelor. She grinned ear to ear and examined everything then her eyes laid on him. He coughed uncertainly. "Um, like I said… He's not in there."

"Oh? Where is he then?"

"He's wandering around somewhere, I fink…" _Awwww _he's so _cute!!_ If he only came in a smaller size, she'd put him in a basket and take him home. His voice was pretty odd but his lyrics were brilliant. It just didn't match up. "I had breakfast a few minutes ago, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no, not at all." Rachel circled the room while muttering 'wow' and 'gosh' audibly to make him feel proud or something. He followed her around with that same stare which still has yet to translate an emotion. Kind of… conjecture? Like he was taking in everything she did. Like he had interest in her, maybe but Rachel just kept on smiling. "You've done a great job on this room."

"Fanks." Not a conversationalist, eh? Oh well, neither was she. _Let's be friends! –hugs- _"Do you know where Noodle… or Russel is?"

"They might be in the recording studio." Rachel eye's widened in excitement. They really are a band, aren't they! "Could you please show me where it is?" she asked coyly and finally he cracked a smile. He revealed his teeth. And his front 2 teeth and others had been knocked out. And a boiling rage inside wasn't surprised why. "Of course, luv." They exited his room and came back to the surface. They finally came to a disturbing room where a gay polar bear and crocodile smoking dope dominated and by the way, that's indecent exposure! I know it's your own home, but c'mon! There are guests! Put the mouse back in the house someone ought to tell him. "Don't ask," Blueboy muttered and picked up the pace. Then they found Russel and Murdoc inside the instrument room and Rachel rushed in.

Murdoc laughed repulsively and then gasped as he saw his niece. Rachel greeted, "Good morning, uncle!" Murdoc slowly made a painful smile. "Morning, yeah… uh… could I talk to you outside, luv?" Rachel smiled coldly. "I think that would be an excellent idea." Murdoc slipped past 2D and Russel and took her into the studio. She gazed around again but Murdoc clicked his fingers in her face for focus. "So when do we see my father?" she cut in. Murdoc frowned. "Well after you're dressed, first." Rachel looked down and blushed.

"Look, girlie… I'm just as upset as you are but… I've checked the brig and they don't do weekends." Rachel stood petrified totally puzzled.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Murdoc cleared his throat and gained more confidence. "I've looked up the prison your father's in and apparently they don't allow visits on weekends." Rachel dropped her jaw, Murdoc showed no sympathy. "That's Saturday and Sunday not including all your sick days." _What do you know about the sick days???_

"You mean I can't see him? I come all this way to visit him in the weekend and I can't even fucking _see him?_" She lurched on him silently, her expression bitter and toxin tone. "Um, I can-"

"This is your entire fault!" she yelled making Murdoc back up. "If you had only just given me that sodding location then I could have already seen him!" Murdoc tried to cut in but was blocked out. "And for your information, yes, I would have come back!" Russel and 2D watched from the door. "_I can't believe you!_" she yelled higher but Murdoc had enough and slapped a greasy hand across her mouth and she shook in rage.

"Okay, before you go bust your shirt and turn green with veins, it might be useful to know this. Visiting hours are from 10 till 3, you never would have made anyway." Rachel's face went slack and she flicked his hand away while her chin continuously. "So stop being such a brat and quit screaming your head off." She took her defence. "Then what am I going to do for the next 2 days, eh? I'm not going back."

"You don't have to," he paused thinking there was something else to say but not to her. "Just don't get in my band's way," and with that he walked away. Rachel walked him with gritted teeth, her dignity somewhat bruised. Russel and 2D came out and stood by her with concern. "Are you alright?" Russel asked evenly. She turned around restricting her sights to the floor not daring to look them in the eye. She was mortified that she had to stay here for a few more days. What would she do? She promised Emily the deadline was Monday but what expected back today. She would just have to run like hell. "Yeah, fine… Where's Noodle?"

"She's in the shower." Rachel nodded still not making direct contact. "Thanks." She turned around and followed back the way she was let in search of her new friend and wishing she wouldn't bump into her uncle again. He didn't seem as considerate as he was yesterday. And fuck, did he ever wash his hands? Now she definitely felt like joining Noodle. Only problem she didn't know where the showers were. She wandered a few more corridors before giving up and returning to Noodle's room. She sighed and opened her door and stepped in. Her eye's widened and she was greeted with a scream.

Noodle was starkers. She abandoned her drawer, grabbed her towel and flung herself onto the bed so dramatically and finished with huddling under the blankets. Rachel looked away and covered her eyes while slamming the door behind her. "Sorry! Noodle, I'm sorry! I didn't realise you were in here…" Noodle crawled out covering herself with the damp towel looking disgruntled with bright red cheeks. Relief swept across her upon knowing it wasn't one of the guys. "Rachel… you startled me."

She peeked from behind her fingers and saw Noodle still indecent. "I'm sorry, I'll go and you can get changed." She opened her door and stepped outside with the blink of an eye and just froze. After a while she suddenly cracked a smile which was soon an ear to ear grin. She had just seen her naked and that was very… hot. No, she means it was sick and something she should forget in respect for Noodle. But she'd seen most of her friends nude though. Some more personal than others as well. But then again that was there own choice to pretend they're witches and dance naked in the woods and definitely not in Noodle's case. She just wished Noodle could forgive her.

The door opened and Noodle stepped out in another cute outfit, fully dressed with a bright smile. "I'm sorry I burst in on you," she apologized sincerely but Noodle shook her head. "Hey, we're both girls, are we not? Forget it. I just hope I didn't scare _you_." They both chuckled and Rachel just had to open her trap. "Not even the slightest." The Axe princess went quiet and then turned on heel back inside her room, Rachel following. She sat at her table and brushed out her thick her and allowing her eyes to be revealed. "I tried to find you but I didn't know where the showers were."

"It all depended on the shower you wanted to find. I know you're a good friend and you respect my privacy unlike others because otherwise you would have peeked behind the partition there," she pointed to her Japanese style panel. "And you would have found of my bathroom." Rachel shrugged looking for an excuse. "I didn't hear you."

"No, I'm sorry I just left you like that. You were still sleeping when I woke up so I just let you rest. Where did you go?"

"I went to the kitchen and had breakfast and waited for someone but nothing came. Then I snooped around Kong, uh sorry, and I found the most strangest things including Murdoc's Winnebago." She fake-cried into her hand. "I'm going to need therapy for the rest of my life…" Noodle hugged her friend for support. "Then I found 2D, who led me to Murdoc who told me some… disappointing news. Then I came back here and met your birthday suit."

"What was the disappointing news?"

"I can't see my father 'cos the prison doesn't permit visitors during weekends." Noodle sighed. "Bogus…"

"I was going to stay here till Monday when I can see him. If that's all right with you?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I want you to stay! You're the best thing since sliced bread." That saying made Rachel giggle. "Actually, can I tell you something? The first time I heard that, I got it wrong and I went around saying _canned bread_ for days." Noodle shook her head laughing and gave her a friendly shove. "Canned bread? That's insane, it doesn't even make any sense."

"I know, I was pretty pathetic. Hey, listen; can I please use your shower? Murdoc touched me and now I must be scrubbed raw."

"Absolutely, you know where it is. They are fresh towels in there." Rachel smiled and took her bag in with her and carefully slid the partition and slid it back. Noodle leaned down on her bed and let a gentle loving sigh and shut her eyes. "_Oh my fucking god!_" she screamed and Noodle burst into hysterics, rolling off her bed. Rachel opened the panel and poked her head through gaping in horror and pointing rapidly. "Th-th-th-there's a giant head in the ground, Noods! I saw a giant head!"

"Don't mind, Shaun, honey. He's only good company." She laughed once again and Rachel scowled ignoring the monstrosity and locking the bathroom door.

-------

**I'm so over this story now, I'm so fucking bored to tears with it. Why do I have to be so lengthy and detailed in writing? **_**God…**_** NO! I CAN'T QUIT! I COULD PUT IT ON HIATUS BUT I MUST NEVER QUIT! BECAUSE I'M NO QUITTER! **

**I'M A PROCRASTINATOR! YEAH!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry for the delay. Fanfiction was being a pest and so was Elizabethan art and culture projects. **

**Lucky, I'm a procrastinator though eh?**

**NOT**

**Meep meep Be bop be bop bleh. Compute compute. I'm a sonic GENERATOR, this is far as I CAN TAKE IT, if you WANT IT, I GOT IT, OH OH, ON AND ON IT…**

**-------**

**Flashback (didaladoo, didaladoo…)**

"_IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE ONE-EYED FREAK!" Minako roared and waved the CD-rom cover of 'Bowling for Screams' in front of the camera. Noodle held her now aching stomach as she laughed manically on the corner of the bed. She drew back and held the speaker to her mouth and looked directly into the lens. "No! No! What've you done with my baby!" She stuffed the speaker onto the picture of Mike again. _

"_You can't have your baby! Give me back my baby! NO!" She let out high pitched squealing noises and battered the CD cover to the floor with great effort. She puffed and turned back grinning. "Ok now, we need to take a short pause and get a cleaning crew up here and we will be right back! Don't go anywhere! And remember it's A.Q! A.Q! Err I mean A.O. I'm not dumb." She backed away from the camera suspiciously. "Really, I'm not dumb! I'm not dumb, really! Yeah really, really… Bibi!" She clicked the stop button on the computer and finished up the grand total of… 15 minutes. A new record. _

_Still giggling vigorously, Noodle came up behind her friend. "That was really funny, Minako! I can still feel the heat of my cheeks!" Minako fished on the desk and hold up a red pen. _

"_You're this colour!" she exclaimed and sent Noodle into laughter once again. Minako sat on the chair and took off the flax hat with the red bow and flowers while browsing the videos they had made. "We talk too much about… X, don't we?" _

"_Well, I say not enough!"_

"_Oh! I've got a story to tell!" Minako fixed the camera to face down on her sitting on the chair and Noodle sat down on the bed again, intrigued by her friend's humorous tales. "But it's only fair to warn you… I have no idea what I'm doing." Noodle rolled her eyes and Minako cleared her throat and clicked play._

"_Hello, boys and girls! And how are you today?" she asked with an English grandma accent this time._

"_GOOD!" Noodle screamed then fell silent disgusted with that answer._

"_That's good; I'm dying however but anyway. I've got a wonderful story for you about a girl named… Amelia and a boy named… Bob. Once upon there were Amelia and Bob who were deeply in love. Then one day after work at the post office…" Minako motioned to start the acting. "Hello, darling!" she welcomed Noodle when she came on screen and it was again spontaneous for both of them. _

"_Hello, my little cupcake!" Noodle bent forward and gave Minako a kiss on the lips and she giggled. "How was your day?"_

"_The usual yarn spinning. How was yours?"_

"_The 'We Mail Letters' business has never been better!" _

"_Well, what shall we do now?" Minako whispered something to her and Noodle gave her a sly grin._

"_Do it?"_

"_Oh but I can't do it until I'm married."_

"_Then I must marry you!"_

"_I can not marry until I am 25."_

"_How old are you now?"_

"_24, my birthday is next week."_

"_Then let's marry next week?"_

"_Of course, honey bug!"_

"_Then it settled then. I'll buy you a ring next Monday." Minako grinned ear to ear forgetting her script and saving 10 minutes of talk on the Queen._

"_I actually lie! I'm 64 and I hate golden rules so let's hit the springs!" Minako pushed Noodle onto the bed beside them which led of the camera but they didn't bother turning it off. They gazed into each other's eyes in silence then Noodle cut it off._

"_Are you serious?" Minako grinned knowing she wanted to as well. She pushed her thin fragile-looking body onto Noodle's making her feel funny and pinned her. "The camera is still on, y'know..." Minako ignored her and bent down to her chest and moved the hem of her shirt to see her shoulder and she licked Noodle's neck. She froze as her body tingled all over when she did and Minako was worried she went too far. _

"… _Do that again," she whispered and Minako licked her neck and sucked it. Noodle moaned gently and closed her eyes while massaging her smooth back underneath her shirt. Within minutes, the door was suddenly locked, the insane laughing had stopped and both the girls were soon naked and running a hot steaming bath... _

**Again, yeah another true story… Me and my friends were only 10, we had a camera, we were bored and it was a new thing for us. No harm done, right? Just a little adventurous…**

**Hehe, I got locked inside the bathroom just now… that was funny. Hope no one missed me too much.**

"_O green world, don't desert me now. Made of you and you of me but where are we? Oh no…_" The band played sullenly inside the studio. Russel keeping a smooth beat and a focused daze, Noodle strumming her rough chords, nodding her head in time with the music, Murdoc plucking his hungry bass with his lips curled around a cigarette and 2D with eyes shut, lyrics vibrating and foot tapping.

Rachel watched silently through the glass gently swinging on the chair. It wasn't exactly Blur but it was something new and entertaining. Blueboy lyrics finally faded out and he began the meditation chant over and over, holding the microphone onto his chin. The other players made more aggressive moments and built to a climax. 2D opened his eyes and stared straight at Rachel with a gerbil grin, enjoying it like she was stoned and seeing the music in colours and swirls. She was so cute. A smile spread across his face and Rachel did the same in return. He blushed and missed his 'oha oha's from the distraction. Murdoc groaned and left his bass hanging from his neck and the rest of the rhythm collapsed.

Blueboy looked down foolishly. "Sorry, Muds…" He shook his head vacantly and his gaze passed his niece. "Stay focused, shitface. From the top." Noodle threw her arms down in protest. "_No_, Murdoc, we've been practising all morning! Enough is enough."

"She's right, man. It's almost lunchtime." Murdoc turned to Bigfoot spitefully. "It's always lunchtime isn't it, Lards?"

"Can we just not do this song again, please," Blueboy's booming voice begged and leaned against the mic. The room went quiet with like a sense of failure and Rachel couldn't get it. They should have been so proud to write that. She pressed the button and spoke to them. "Hey, guys, that was awesome," she started clapping. "Great work!" They turned to her looking very down in the dumps. Rachel shut up and sat down again. "Um… do 'Light My Fire'!" Murdoc gave her an utterly disgusted glare. "_You what?_"

Blueboy shrugged. "But there's no organ." Rachel gave him a look that said 'shame on you' but Noodle immediately started strumming the chords, Am, F#. Murdoc shot her the same glare which brought her to a hasty stop. Murdoc grabbed the mic from Blueboy. "Hey, luv… You like The Doors?" She nodded. "I'm a big fan, yeah." Murdoc held that repulsed face which indicated that he didn't agree with her taste. "You like Morrison?"

"Oh, yeah, he's hot!" Murdoc chuckled grimly. "You do realise the band was a little early for your time, right?"

"So? Have you never loved any bands that were anything but in the modern charts?"

"Actually, I did, he was called George Formby." Rachel cocked an eyebrow suspiciously and he rolled his eyes. "What else do you like, luv?" Rachel caressed her chin and thought. "Hmm… Well, I love Pink Floyd, The red hot chili peppers, Elastica-"

"_Elastica?_" His eyes widened in shock. "Uh huh. Apparently the albums were said to be 'what heroin sounds like'." A sly grin came over Murdoc's greasy face and he rubbed his neck. "I've met Justine, y'know. What a _sexy_ bird."

"I know…" she let slip. The whole band turned to her in shock. "What? She's a babe! I'd turn gay for her, I really would… Is this thing still on?"

"What else?" he sighed.

"Erm… Soungarden, Blur, Metallica, Nirvana, uh…" Murdoc grew impatient and made a painful beam. "_And?_" he asked with a cheesy tone and Rachel panicked. "Um… Gorillaz?" Murdoc nodded. "Good answer."

"Well what do you like? Sex Pistols, the Clash?" Murdoc grew sour and suddenly the blows he was given as a younger brother became real for him again. "That's your brother talking. I liked Black Sabbath." Rachel nodded in appreciation of that. "And it shows, man. Why don't you get new hairstyle, it's getting nearly as old as you are." The band members giggled at her power over him and he turned around and slapped Blueboy's arm in an instant making him squeal and jump over to Noodle. "Murdoc!" Rachel yelled. "Show some respect to your band mates."

"Why don't you show a little respect for me, eh?" he yelled back. He took off his bass and dropped it onto the floor with a clash and left the room languidly, pissed and doped up. Rachel frowned. "What's wrong with him?" Blueboy rubbed his arm which was now turning bright red and smiled at her. "Don't you know it's never a good idea to irritate your uncle?"

"I guess I just… forgot." She sighed depressingly and left the studio. "Poor girl. No wonder she ran away," Russel commented. 2D nodded his head and turned off the mic. "Yeah. Look's like Murdoc treats his family no different from his friends. He really is a heartless bastard." Noodle whined and put down her guitar, running after her friend. She finally found her in the carpark where she was about to make a huge mistake by trying to talk to him. Noodle caught her before she reached the Winnebago and took her back. "Just let him be, he needs to cool down. You know you're uncle isn't very popular here."

"He's not popular but he's infamous. He can be pretty deep when he wants to." Noodle sighed and then jerked when Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. Her gaze was fixed upon the hole in the wall where the blue light flashed. "What's in there?" she whispered. Noodle shook her head and tried to redirect her. "There's nothing to see down there."

"Down there? What is down there?" she asked with interest and started walking towards it. Noodle grizzled and followed after her as she stepped onto the platform. Rachel stared down into the dark tunnel where red lights led the way so far she couldn't see. Noodle tried to take her arm. "All that's there is the basement of Kong and believe me when I say it's not pretty, trust me…" Suddenly the platform jerked and the girls screamed as a neat tune erupted. Rachel caught Noodle and grasped the rail as they were led down, down, down into dark depths. A light was finally seen and the stage came to a standstill. Rachel hopped off with a mixed emotion of fear and amazement, carefully avoiding the trash that littered the area. She looked into the first room and above it was a real hog's head that flies conquered the smell. Eyes blinked blood red… Noodle joined her.

"Rachel, I really don't think you'll appreciate what's down here. Turn back now why you still can," she begged but Rachel refused. She peered inside the brain room and felt for a switch on the inside wall but instead wiped her hand against a sticky gooey surface. She walked inside the room and almost tripped on some sort of solid bricks till a string hit her face. Something shifted in the darkness and let out a choked dusty breath of air, she could see it and her arms went hollow, her legs barely stable. She grabbed it and tugged and a light switched on. A skeleton lay over a control panel in a Nazi's uniform, the radio echoing static of a distress call. Liquid nitrogen crawled through her. The chair swivelled and the Nazi skeleton toppled at her feet. She scampered out of the room panting heavily and searched for Noodle.

She was already walking down to the other end of the corridor. Rachel followed obediently. Noodle paused impassively and reached for a little wheel above a shinning gold stature. She twisted and twisted it all the way around and then left like she was sleepwalking. Rachel walked forward but then stopped as the drain before her gushed a pool of blood around her Black Leather Beauties. The vents above her poured blood down the walls to met the ground as well and she jumped forward, her face twitching in horror.

She looked up and Noodle was staring like she was detached from reality. Rachel shook her head, walking forward to the last door as sounds and creaks and patters reverberated. Tears welled in her eyes, she'd never felt like this in her life. She was so afraid… "Since you're so persistent," Noodle almost sneered. She pushed open the door which let out a nice hiss of steam into her face. She walked in nurturing her hand and the door swung back into place tightly closed. Rachel took a deep breath and decided whatever happens to her, Noodle will be there for the same shock treatment. She pushed it lightly with her left hand and screamed at the top of her lungs, her fingertips burning white-hot. She brought them away, tears flooding her now cringing face in pain and she kicked the door open with malice. She scuttled through and the heat hit her like a bus. She was in a boiler room with rattling pipes and congestion machines.

Noodle walked down another lift of stairs that indicated 'level 0' where there was a bright red glow, colour of danger. She stepped over a disembodied arm that she was positive just twitched for her. She'd never felt more scared in her life, it was building up to a climax here. The closet was a good horror movie. Something like a grudge where you know these people are trapped like mice and will definitely get slaughtered just the same. But it was so different and _real_ when you were in their shoes. She wasn't really looking forward to the ending too.

A giant fiery hole laid dead centre in the ground, the metal crusting and melting around it. Rachel shuddered as she stood in front of it next to Noodle who seemed just as memorized and she read the writing above it aloud. "Fire coming out of the monkey's head… Noodle?" she questioned and turned to her. She glanced at her from the corner of her eye and looked down at the junk and soot they now stood upon. "Don't get too close…" she whispered caught in a flashback. She looked her friend in the eye with a gentle smile. "You might fall in." Rachel frowned upon her friend's new weird behaviour and they both looked back. Rachel cowered as the pit let out an untamed lick of the flame. "What is this?"

"This is the gateway to hell." Rachel turned to her amusingly. "Seriously, what is it?" Noodle showed no signs of laughter or letting down. "I am serious. We found it a few years ago after Murdoc wittingly crashed into the wall. It's become sort of like some freak tourist attraction now." Rachel was too astonished for words; she merely just stood there dimly as her vision tinted dark pink. "Where does that door go?" she pointed upon the corner back wall. Noodle shrugged.

"No one's ever been brave enough to walk around the hell hole to find out. No one knows. Except Murdoc." They both exchanged glances and Rachel felt something disturbing stir in her gut feeling about the notion. "Do I want to know why?"

"I don't know. Do you?" Rachel sighed and kicked the junk around her boots as a distraction. Noodle walked forward and stepped along the outside's of the hell hole. Panic arose in Rachel and she grabbed her dear friend's arm. "Noodle! Come back here!" Noodle ignored her but stumbled back a little. "Do you even know when you're uncle's birthday is?" Rachel gave up on Noodle but watched her carefully. "I have no idea, what does that have to do with anything?"

"He was born on the 6th of the 6th, 1966!" she proclaimed, changing into her psychotic side again. "666 number of the beast, number of…" she grinned and pointed down into the hole a hand held for a whisper. "_His_ number." Rachel crossed her arms listening intensely to this tale but also rolling her eyes as she went along. Nothing seemed to make sense at this point. "Murdoc rises from the hell hole reborn every birthday in white pants chanting 'I want your souls'. He declared that he's Satan's spourn."

"C'mon, Noodle, he's just drunk! He doesn't know what he's doing," she defended but Noodle shook her aggravated head and waved a hand at her. "No, no, he was actually _floating _above here. The band saw him as soon as it hit midnight. I'm not lying! I've seen him with my own eyes!" Rachel cowered from her and stepped back trying not to believe any of it. Her uncle couldn't possibly strike a deal with the devil… could he? She was not related to a Satanist! She didn't even _believe_ in this stuff! She was an atheist till the day Buddhism made sense. This couldn't be happening… and suddenly she felt like she could cry again and she was breaking inside. This was some serious shit that she did really care for but just too much in an inappropriate way. She didn't want to discuss it; she just wanted to hurt Murdoc so bad that her fists were clenched.

"Noodle, you better come down from there or I'll get you myself," she said dark and shaky. Noodle was struck with confusion and walked the other way again. "You don't care?"

"Noodle, I said come down." Noodle turned around again like a pendulum making her tick even more. She put her head back and laughed manically. "You don't do you? You honestly don't!" She laughed and then slipped. "NOODLE!" Rachel screamed and dashed forward to grab her ankles, Noodle fell back like a frozen plank smack on top of her, bumping her head on a piece of car bonnet. Rachel groaned in agony and warily crawled out from underneath her frame. She bent to her and shook her wildly with a sour expression. "What the fuck is wrong with you! I told you to get down and now look what happened, you almost fell in!" She sighed and hugged her while carefully rocking. "I could've lost you, I'm not gonna lose you, Noodle, I fucking won't. I can't lose anyone else… not again. Never again…" she faded and started crying again.

She choked on her tears and tried to speak but then noticed Noodle hadn't spoken back. She turned her dazzling face to hers and removed her hair to see a line of blood. Rachel gasped and took hold her head in urgency. "Oh my god! Noodle! Say something!" she yelled in her ear and tried to get her to move. She opened her eyes but they rolled back and her jaw fell loosely. Rachel started crying so hard that she was in no position to help her. Tears fell onto Noodle and she held her close. "Someone help me… someone help me," she croaked but no one heard. She licked the blood off her forehead and sucked her cut lightly. It tasted still like copper but just an indescribable different brand.

She brought her lips to hers and licked them delicately and all around her face and neck to wake her but nothing. She was still alive but just knocked out. She couldn't have concussion, Rachel couldn't lose her. As angry with her as she was, she would rather lavish her with bruises of love. And Rachel still couldn't figure out why she loved her so much. She was mental. But every little weird thing about her made Rachel just want her more than ever. She slid her tongue into her mouth and French-kissed her passionately, tears still leaking down her face. Nothing worked. She was gone, she wasn't waking, she was lost…

Finally Noodle's tongue slithered against hers and Rachel withdrew with joy. She moaned and her eyes opened dizzily. "Please say something, Noods, anything…"

"Rach…?" Rachel yelled in excitement and kissed her and hugged her again, Noodle not knowing what the hell is going on. She was released and immediately held the burning cut on her forehead. "What happened?" she asked weakly. Rachel wiped away her tears and swallowed hers and Noodle's Sylvia. "You fell and you passed out… but you're ok now… you're okay." Noodle sat up and Rachel held her in her arms more sweetly this time and she breathed in the herbal scent of her hair. She never wanted to leave her. Noodle couldn't remember what just happened… she couldn't even properly remember the face of the girl who was now holding her but she had something to say that just felt right. "Rachel… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Noodle just shoosed her and her anger faded away. All she wanted to do was hold her, she'd never let go.

**Wow… That chapter started off really boring but then my own inspiration rung me. Funny that… Anyway we talked for like an hour (which is a new record) and it was the best conversation I've had in 2 weeks, well since she last rung me. I told her 'I love her too' and she hung up. I lay back on my bed with a sigh and a whimper, life would be like purgatory without her and I've missed her so much these past holidays. Then I sat up, smiled and then started writing. Being spontaneous, Natasha would have done that very same thing and I with her. I love her so fucking much, it **_**does **_**hurt. And yeah, I probably would pash a corpse…... really depends actually. If it was green probably not.**


	10. Snack Attack

**Chapter 9: Snack Attack**

**Don't know where this is going, don't know how it's going to relate… Well there goes another 'almost there' plot.**

**If no one is reading this then... Please don't let me keep writing. I want the truth.**

**Oh, and by the way…**

**I don't own Gorillaz (been a while since I did that XD) not that it would make a difference, nothing changed.**

**Oh. oh, yeah. I forgot to mention, I met Damon on the train the other day and we got to talking and I helped with the animation of the movie and I even made demos that Damon is now putting to disk as we speak. I'm filthy rich. Of course I co-own Gorillaz. **

**In your dreams, darling.**

**-------**

**  
**The afternoon grows old and the dead come out to play once again. _Looking forward to the daily feed._

Rachel stumbled back up to Kong's surface supporting Noodle, her arms strung around her shoulders and ankles weak and twisted. Noodle's cut continued to leak little blood and soaked the strands of her fringe. Rachel said nothing the whole time they walked back slowly but safely. She reflected back on the moment that just happened, replayed it in her mind over again as Noodle came crashed down upon her and the metallic clang that followed. When she sucked the remaining life out of her by shaking her, throwing her around and kissing her. Rachel felt disgusted now but mostly ashamed. She'd wondered if Noodle had noticed or was aware at the time. Noodle didn't love her that way Rachel did and she just has to live with it if she wanted to retain a good friendship. No matter how much it hurts.

Noodle moaned, "Can we sit down for a minute?" Rachel set her down against the wall next to the brain room. The back of her t-shirt striped with dirty stains as she slid down but she didn't mind. "Are you alright?" she asked with a saddened worry. Noodle rubbed her ankles and bruised legs and tried to rotate her feet. "I hate people who ask that," she said not looking away.

"I don't know what else to do." Noodle kicked her ankles away and tried to pull herself up, annoyed that her friend had helped her. "I just want to leave this place." Rachel nodded and assisted her in walking again but Noodle shook her away. "I'm fine! I can walk by myself!" she ordered and limped in front of her. Rachel sighed miserably and followed as she hopped on the platform to put her full weight on the bars. She came on too and the platform took them to the top where they both got out to the lift.

Noodle limped slowly, a baby step at a time with eyes of concentration on ignoring pain and motivation to get out of there. Rachel a few feet behind her giving her all the space she needs. Her eyes crossed over to the carpark. She wondered whose cars they were because there was not a single breath of life. Her judgement suddenly changed as a shadow flickered across the back wall. One like she saw when she first came to Kong just so daunting. She stopped and watched again to see if it was only imagination but the shadow appeared again much larger and heavy. Rachel ran out into the road and searched for the figure with fearful breathing. "Noodle, is there something in here?"

Noodle snorted, "There's _always_ something in here." Rachel moved inwards towards the cars and heard shuffles towards the back entrance where a statue stood in front of reddish clouds. More shadows scattered out and the light flickered in the carpark. Rachel shot Noodle a glance over her shoulder and found she was standing there just as petrified as she was. Hair-raising distant groans arose from outside and behind the statue of Pazuzu, dark bodies lurked. As they stood in horror, they grew bigger by the second. They were coming in… _fast_. Noodle screamed from behind her and she hobbled forgetting pain over to the lift. She tripped and if it wasn't for her hands, would have landed flat on her face. Rachel went frantic. "_Get out of here!_" she screeched as she tried to get herself up. Rachel ran and hit the lift button and helped Noodle to her feet. They shivered as they waited for the lift and the groans and cries grew fierce.

Noodle glanced back and saw the first few enter the building. She turned back and whimpered as her face drained of colour. Rachel screamed and threw fists at the lift, "_Fucking cunt, open!_" They would never make it. Rachel saw the zombie flesh eaters out of darkness and didn't dare take a second glance. She grabbed Noodle's waist and carried her over to a random door. She opened it as the hideous creatures were mere metres away and she flung Noodle inside. She cried in agony as she tumbled down the stairs all askew and hit the floor with a thud. Rachel flailed and dashed inside the door and shut it tight. Bangs and smashes against it followed 3 seconds after.

Rachel held the door in as tight as she could and fumbled with the bolt to lock. She slid it in place and left it wishing like fucking hell that it would stand. Rachel ran downstairs and took Noodle delicately in her hands bridal style. Her hair clung to her sweaty face and her face was so clenched it looked like it pained her to even breathe. Rachel knocked on the next door but no one came for them. She just opened the door and burst into Blueboy's room.

Blueboy sat at the head of his bed, pen and paper in hand, a keyboard on his lap and earplugs in his ears. He looked up immediately as his door gave way and his eyes enlarged so much it could've made his eyeballs pop out. They both panted and Rachel lay her down on his bed next to him, Noodle refusing to open her eyes. Rachel locked his door and ran back to him trying to catch her breath to speak. Blueboy looked at Noodle and took out his music with terror. "My god, what the hell happened?" He changed faces to Rachel and all she could do was gasp.

"Hey, luv, just breathe," he said and ditched his gear turning inwards to them. He motioned her to sit next to him and he took Noodle in his arms, trying to sit her up. Rachel sat next to him and for a minute could only watch Noodle to check if she was still alive. Blueboy still stared at Rachel with anxiety. "Zombies," she answered. "These… rotting bodies racing toward us." Blueboy only nodded and looked back down at Noodle. He stroked the hair from her face and she seemed to have calmed down now but remained unconscious. "What's wrong with Noodle? Did she get bitten?"

"No… She fell down the stairs."

"Aw, hell…" he whispered and cradled her. Rachel smiled lightly at them and then Blueboy turned her, his expression softened with melancholy. "Did you get bitten?" Rachel shook her head. "How did they get in here?"

"The door was open."

"What door?"

"The carpark entrance. I… I could see a statue and then these shadows running in for us." Blueboy gently lifted up Noodle's neck to check for any breaks. "It shouldn't be open at this hour." Rachel frowned. "Why?" Blueboy looked at her and chuckled. "Well now you know, don't ya?" Rachel sighed and kicked her feet about. "I'm just glad you're both ok," he smiled. Rachel smiled back still looking down and he wrapped and arm around her. She leant against his body and tucked her head under Blueboy's chin so she over Noodle's soft face. She had a feeling she wanted to kiss her again but not when Blueboy was present company.

"Rachel… Do you think you could do me a big favour?" Her heart skipped a beat for a second there but at the same time sent shivers down her back. "What?" she mumbled. "Could you help me kill the zombies?" She gulped. "You don't mean…" Blueboy nodded. "Shoot 'em in the head?" Blueboy laughed but shook his head. "We're going to decapitate them with scythes." Rachel would rather die. "Why do you have zombies anyway? Are they squatters or something?" He laughed once again and whispered: 'you're hilarious'.

"Came with the property. No extra charge 'cos they get their own food." Rachel didn't find that amusing at all, only sick. You don't ask a vegetarian (or any human being for that matter) to slaughter has-been people. That's just not right in the slightest… "What about Noodle?"

"She'll be alright," he reassured and moved her back onto the bed, her arms flinching. They both got off the bed and Rachel settled Noodle down comfortably while he got the scythes from his closet. He came back and handed one to her with a grin. She froze. "You were serious, weren't you?" He nodded and she shakily took it. Blueboy walked to the door and waited for his companion who shook timidly holding the weapon like how you might hold your blankie on a thunderstorm night. "You're not holding it right, here." He got behind her and directed her arms and movement, a dark red blush upon her face. He smiled back at her and then came back to the door. She prepared herself.

"You ready?" She hesitated and was about to shake her head. "Just do it." He opened the door an inch and the echoes and thumps of the zombies were audible already. Their anger must have at least tripled since last she heard them. The cautiously walked up the stairs till Blueboy was a step before her. He looked back. Something on his angelic face told her that he knew what he was doing, he had her back and this would make an excellent hobby. At least for him. Rachel hoped someone would give her a shot tonight; she doesn't want to wake up recalling this nasty experience. Maybe they'll just give up and go away… very optimistic. "3…" Well, not enough apparently. Oh god. "2… _1_… NOW!"

Blueboy shoved open the door, knocking a few of the bastards to the ground and as undead bodies raced towards him squealing, the first thing that got through the door was a sharp slice of the blade. Blood squirted onto the walls and floors and he rushed through to get more, roaring and slashing them like there's no tomorrow. Rachel got out and _the blood_, twitching limbs lay in pools of crimson and zombies were at their knees crying out as blood gushed from their wounds. She couldn't think and felt faint as others raced towards her. She did nothing as they grabbed her arms and shoulders. "RACHEL!"

They pushed her away as a deep cut appeared along their backs and they scrambled in all directions. She caught a glimpse of Blueboy in action doing his bit of sport. He certainly had aim with this and a definite pro. Like how you would see a black belt karate master doing an extra long and detailed kata or someone out of the matrix, he never stopped moving his dripping scythe. Blood soaked his clothes, splatters lay on his pale cheeks and his eyes had never looked so dark before. For a second there that she caught a glimpse, he was god.

A zombie fell to her feet and thrashed madly, grabbing at her boots, handprints of blood sticking to them. Rachel sniffed and swiftly brought the scythe onto its neck. The head rolled off and the body fell motionless. So she joined in. She threw the scythe over the shoulder and swung it over another neck, the tearing of flesh sound of it just delighted her as the head rolled onto the floor, she must kill more. Blueboy and Rachel back to back battling the zombies till every single one was down helpless and jerking. A thin smile came onto her lips and she gladly decapitated the last few with a yell of effort. Blueboy finished the last one not allowing her to take all the fun and he gave her a solemn stern look. She looked down afraid she'd done something wrong.

"… I am so fricken proud of you." Rachel looked up happily and he now made a huge grin. She sighed lightly. "Oh… thank you." She walked towards him then collapsed dropping the scythe to the ground with a clatter. He grabbed her quickly and she wrapped her arms around him feeling so knackered and wishing for that shot direct to her head. "I never want to do anything like that ever again," she whined. "I don't know, you looked like you pretty much enjoyed it."

Rachel stared down at the bloody mess of a massacre before them. Limbs and heads strewn all about the place, it was too sick to look at so she turned away. "I'm going to be sick…"

They both went back downstairs to Blueboy's room but he didn't open the door. Instead he turned to her and placed a hand on her arm. "Thank you, Rachel. I know it wasn't easy for you but you didn't back out." She looked away feeling awkward. He really should just let it go, it's all in the past. This was probably the worst day of her life she ever endured by far and she didn't want anything else screwing it up. She shrugged coyly and started ranting. "It was such a shame Noodle missed out on this. She seems like someone who'd really get into this sort of sport…"

She looked him in his eyes and fell into a trance. They both leaned forward and closed their eyes as their lips touched. Rachel tasted like no one had ever tasted before and the same went for her but after she broke off the kiss politely and took her tongue back she realised why. She avoided his eye contact and tried to look uninterested but her cheeks burned red and a smile curled on her lips. But she knew she should've known better. She really was a hypocrite, promiscuous and worst of all, disloyal. The smile fell from her mouth. Most people she knew would never respect her again if anyone found out. And she could have hit him, doesn't he know she's underage.

No, no, what the hell was he thinking? He _should _fucking know because she didn't anymore. Too much things were going through her mind and tears welled in her eyes. She thought this was what she was lusting after since she met him but it wasn't. She loved Noodle so why was she here? She tried to speak, say something or do something. Slap a hand across his face and run to Noodle? Look him again in the flesh and start crying? No. She bolted and ran all the way back to Noodle's room where she would wait for her true love if she could ever be released. She let out her emotions all recluse and alone in the room, never wanting to see 2D again. 2D, because Blueboy fled when the crush was over.

-------

**Wow. A lot of these people have issues, don't they? Oh well... It's motoring along fine, like planned. –cough- yeah… **_**planned… **_**MASSACRE!!!! YAY!!!!! **

**And come on people, PLEASE review? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Mkay... I'll keep writing. 'Cos I am sooooooo bored. I'm so bored that I can't even draw. But I love weekends… I could do my assignment… or study for exams… **_**nah.**_

**I played one of those how to host a murder games! It was awesome! I fully recomend them! -thumbs up-**

**Anywho...**

**-------**

There was a knock at the door 10 minutes later and Rachel pounced upon it with intensity. She opened it with surprise and disappointment to find it wasn't Noodle, it was only whatshisface, Bigfoot. He stood there all dark and mysterious with his glowing eyes and grave expression. "Is Noodle okay?" she blurted. Bigfoot let out a small but painful sigh and Rachel hit the panic button. _This is all my fault, this is all my fault…_

"Come down and see her." He turned around and slowly walked down the grey corridor with his hefty weight. Rachel took a deep breath, her heart pounding and body turning numb with fright. The sun had set long ago but even if it didn't, such foreboding lapped clouds like those blocked out every inch of shine. They took the elevator down a level and instead of going towards 2D's room (much to her relief) they entered another corridor that looked just as sinister as them all. She hadn't been down there before and the end room they were heading too held 2 great white doors with fogged windows and a light beamed through.

Bigfoot pushed both open and Rachel sneaked through behind him. It led into another smaller corridor and she shivered almost letting out a whinge. They turned into another room and finally some decent light with 2D, Noodle and Murdoc under it. The room was small and supposedly their version of a medical unit. Noodle lay on the bed still unconscious with a plaster stuck on her cut. "Is she okay?" she asked Murdoc sitting next to her.

"She's out cold," he muttered. He sat slumped in his seat with a hand massaging his head, the other on the armrest and his gaze never left his guitarist. She stole a glance at 2D who sat on the other side of Noodle with a sense of being somewhat annoyed. "We've tried to find out what happened to her but she won't wake," Bigfoot explained and leaned against the bench. Rachel walked over to her on Murdoc's side and bit her trembling lip.

Suddenly Murdoc turned to her and grabbed her arm, "you know what happened, don't you? You've been with her all afternoon, haven't you?" Rachel stuttered to speak but Murdoc gave a little grin. "Tell me. What exactly happened?" Rachel let her head flop and she tried to conjure her words. She raised her head to him and looked up at the ceiling. "Um… A bit of a long story, there," she giggled but out of humiliation.

"2D's told us something about some… unwanted guests, yeah? Something about some stairs, yeah?"

"Why are you talking like that?" she demanded. Murdoc shifted his eyes and looked back up at her. "Just tell me everything that happened." She didn't want to but it was there clearly imprinted memories in her mind that she is now being forced to replay.

"I was going down to the carpark to see you." Murdoc narrowed his eyes and nodded. Thinking he's so freaking smart. "Why?"

"Does it matter?" she argued. "Then Noodle took me down to… I don't know where but it's underneath us and it was so frightening. There was like a boiler room and Noodle showed me this 'hell hole' and _you_…" she towered Murdoc with anger but he shockingly replied back in the same emotion. "What were you doing down there?" he hissed. Rachel didn't answer but she figured she would have to sooner or later. "I don't know. But Noodle fell and she hit her head," she pointed, "and twisted her ankles."

"What happened after that?" Bigfoot asked. "How did she fall?" Murdoc interrupted. "She was just walking over that junk and she slipped and hit her head."

"How'd she hurt her ankles then?" 2D looked at her directly for the first time and she looked back but they both were as pissed as fuck. "How do you _think_?" she whispered. "I'm just saying, that's very unusual."

"Care to find out?" she threatened. 2D's frown deepened and he finally broke off the competition. Bigfoot and Murdoc exchanged glances. "I took her back up to the carpark and then these zombies attacked us so we ran to 2D's room."

"So I hear. I'm sorry; I think I recall occupying the lift at the time."

"What could you have possibly been doing?"

"I think I just forgot to get out." Rachel ignored his arrogance. "They were so close to us, I put Noodle on the steps and locked the door before they got us." Murdoc nodded seeming impressed then looked back up at her. "Do you want a pat on the back?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine," she sighed. Instead he reached up and flicked her on her nose.

"And Noodle fell down the stairs?" Bigfoot asked and Rachel nodded. Murdoc smiled, "now we just have to wait till sleeping beauty here arises and then we'll get her side of the story, eh?" Rachel was a little unsure of that. Noodle would probably make out that she _pushed _her down the stairs if she was still upset. Hopefully not, she didn't want her dead, did she? "Did you really help 2D slay all those zombies?"

"Just go down and see for yourself." Murdoc chuckled evilly.

"Why were you in Noodle's room, then?" asked Bigfoot. All faces turned to her and she stared at 2D. He was completely deadpan but frozen. He obviously didn't tell them but then again, it wasn't exactly what one might express as a heroic moment. "I… I tried to find you two. I got lost. I only remembered where Noodle's room was."

"We'll draw you a fucking map, for Christ's sake."

"Is the interrogation over?"

"For now…" Murdoc whispered in a creepy tone. "What are we going to do about Noodle?"

"We've treated her all we can… we just have to let her rest," instructed Bigfoot. Rachel sighed and turned back to her and stoked her soft hair. Even though she was fast asleep she still looked in pain and much paler. Whatever she was dreaming wasn't nice. Maybe she was missing her already… "C'mon. Time for dinner." Everyone got out of their positions and stretched. Murdoc walked behind and whispered under his breath 'oooh, lesbian' and walked away in slimy superior manner. Rachel watched them leave and 2D was the last. He paused and watched her back over his shoulder. Her expression suddenly changed and for a minute so did her mind. She opened her mouth to apologize but 2D had already turned around and walked away.

-------

_The dead of the night, I will make my rise and you shall proclaim your lust. Take off your boots, creep in your arms and do all we desire, hollow eyes watch us. _

Pitch black darkness greeted her as her vision returned hazily, which is more than anyone can say for the pain. It shot up and down through her body, throbbing in some limbs more than others. Her head ached a massive migraine and as she cradled her forehead with a hand but felt plastic. She stared straight at the ceiling breathing quickly then she gasped and her eyes darted all over the place, under the impression she was blind. She reached her arms out in front but cried in agony as one moved weakly but the other didn't. She leaned to the opposite side and gently felt her arm that stung like absolute hell leaving her no choice but to leave it.

It hurt to move or even be alive but she was determined to find out where she was and what happened. She remembers blurred pictures in her mind of frantic panic but it didn't make any sense and she suddenly wondered if she really was still alive and in existence. But everyone had always promised her the pain would go away once she was gone. And she wasn't, she was still here. She pushed herself out of the bed and gently lowered herself onto the ground. The pressure on her feet made her cry again and she sobbed hysterically. Everywhere hurts but she was desperate and scared, where was life and light?

She felt dark raspy curtains and opened them wide with one hand, the other lying by her side. Dark clouds were all she could see and a moon glow behind as they thinned out. It didn't clarify anything except rural. She was still in Kong though; she recognized the room and couldn't argue that it was the most logical place to be in her state. She opened the door and hobbled out into the just as dark corridor. Feeling her way, she needed to get back to her room by any means necessary because she knew someone would be there on the other side of the door waiting for her. It was so incredibly dark, it was probably lighter if she shut her eyes. That way she could see her colours of tenderness.

_Welcome to my nightmare, I think you're gonna like it_

_I think you're gonna feel you belong _

_Nocturnal vacation, unnecessary sedation, you wanna feel at home 'cos you belong_

_Welcome to my nightmare_

_Welcome to my breakdown, I hope I didn't scare you_

_That's just the way we are, when we come down_

_We sweat and laugh and scream here, 'cos life is just a dream here_

_You know inside you feel right at home_

_You're welcome to my nightmare_

_Welcome to my nightmare_

She came to her room and laid a tired arm on the wood. She opened the door and she snuck in, closing the door behind her to lock herself in darkness again. She breathed heavily and felt for the switch, shutting her eyes tightly closed. She flicked it on and after a flash of static became adjusted to the light. She looked down on her bed and saw Rachel under the covers with shock. Noodle gave a shadow of a smile though it hurt and walked towards her. "Hey," she choked then cleared her dry throat as she took a seat next to her. Rachel shifted towards her and only stared for a minute. "Hey…" she breathed.

Noodle looked away down on her arm and her stomach flipped. It was an awful sickly yellow colour compared to other and somewhat swollen. No wonder she couldn't move it, it was as heavy as lead.

"There's painkillers if you want them," she offered and grabbed a bottle of pills from her bag. Noodle nodded and took them from her. She took about 3 and swallowed them with a drink from Rachel's water bottle.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel sighed and dropped her head into her hands. "It's all my entire fault. It's all my fault." Noodle wanted to cry seeing her like this as she sobbed. "No. It _isn't_. You saved me, remember?" Rachel peered through her fingers, her eyes tearing up again. "I shoved you down the stairs," she breathed. Noodle shook her head. "That's nothing compared to being rampaged by zombies. You do know that, don't you?" Rachel continued to cry almost ignoring her and it hurt Noodle emotionally, on top of all the psychical pain she was enduring.

"Please stop crying. I hate it when you cry… it makes me want to cry too. And I don't want another reason to do so." Noodle wanted to wrap her arms around her again but she could barely move and Rachel wasn't either. She looked up wiping her tears that were apparently strained from her eyeballs and looked so miserable. "You can hit me if you want."

"What?"

"If it will make you feel better. I can see your arm... and I bet it's broken." Noodle looked at her jokingly but saw Rachel was serious. She shook her head. "Want not to hurt you, I want to hug you. But I fear my bones will turn to dust." Rachel sighed lightly and removed the hair out of her eyes. "Then… let me show a different method."

She eased forward gently but Noodle remained still then in an instant she knew as she kissed her. Noodle kissed her back lightly and Rachel levered out her tongue with hers. She melted inside and suddenly her dose liquefied the pain and intensified pleasure to the touch. Noodle lifted her good arm to Rachel's warm cheek and dug deeper into her mouth. Rachel chuckled with her mouth full and she fell backwards, Noodle on top of her then she shrieked and broke away. Rachel shot open her eyes and Noodle rolled next to her clutching her arm.

"Oh gosh, I've done it again, I'm sorry…" she whined and knocked her head with the palm of her hand. Noodle smiled it away and watched beautiful Rachel beat herself up. "That was my first kiss. I never knew it would be with a girl but… It was still just like I always dreamed." Rachel smiled unexpectedly and faced towards her trying to look seductive. "Fancy another, do you?" Rachel crawled over Noodle and pinned her down being careful not to touch her tender frame. "I wasn't kidding when I said I love you…"

"Neither was I," Noodle protested. "No, I mean… I don't think I love you as a friend anymore. You're so wonderful… you're like no one I've ever met. I don't love… I'm… _in _love with you." Noodle looked into her eyes, her mouth open a little in amazement like in those anime cartoons you see on television. She was so cute like that. Rachel raised her eyebrows and nodded and she lay down beside her again. "There, I said it. Happy now?"

Noodle chuckled. "More than you know it," she whispered and rolled on top of Rachel's body engaging in another profound kiss. Noodle wanted her in exactly the same way Rachel did and now that there was no more awkward confusion as to do they feel that way, they just went ahead and preformed what they wanted to express all night long despite the pain. The door snapped closed as the wind blew through.

-------

**Me and Tash haven't done that yet but I bet we're close.**

**KIDDING!**

… **Well maybe not. **

**Hint, hint: notice the closing door and the eerie breath of wind… dark forces, etc. nah, never mind. **

**P.S. I hope this new lesbian theme won't like… freak anyone out too much, eh?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**La la la la…**

**At school there's a real nasty bitch called Lizzie. She smashed me around my chops once or twice. Almost gave me a freakin' nose bleed. **

**Yet whenever someone 'accidentally' jams her foot, she screams and 'OOOWWWW's and starting fucking crying like a baby!! **

**WHAT THE HELL IS HER PROBLEM??? SHE'S LIKE A GREEN BELT IN KARATE, SHE SHOULD EXPECT THIS, THE BLOODY TURP!!! **

**And I'm done with my bitching now. I'm sorry I had to express it here, it was totally unprofessional. It won't happen again.**

**-------**

_The dead of the night, I will make my rise and you shall proclaim your lust. Take off your boots, creep in your arms and do all we desire, hollow eyes watch us. _

Pitch black darkness greeted her as her vision returned hazily, which is more than anyone can say for the pain. It shot up and down through her body, throbbing in some limbs more than others. Her head ached a massive migraine and as she cradled her forehead with a hand but felt plastic. She stared straight at the ceiling breathing quickly then she gasped and her eyes darted all over the place, under the impression she was blind. She reached her arms out in front but cried in agony as one moved weakly but the other didn't. She leaned to the opposite side and gently felt her arm that stung like absolute hell leaving her no choice but to leave it.

It hurt to move or even be alive but she was determined to find out where she was and what happened. She remembers blurred pictures in her mind of frantic panic but it didn't make any sense and she suddenly wondered if she really was still alive and in existence. But everyone had always promised her the pain would go away once she was gone. And she wasn't, she was still here. She pushed herself out of the bed and gently lowered herself onto the ground. The pressure on her feet made her cry again and she sobbed hysterically. Everywhere hurts but she was desperate and scared, where was life and light?

She felt dark raspy curtains and opened them wide with one hand, the other lying by her side. Dark clouds were all she could see and a moon glow behind as they thinned out. It didn't clarify anything except rural. She was still in Kong though; she recognized the room and couldn't argue that it was the most logical place to be in her state. She opened the door and hobbled out into the just as dark corridor. Feeling her way, she needed to get back to her room by any means necessary because she knew someone would be there on the other side of the door waiting for her. It was so incredibly dark, it was probably lighter if she shut her eyes. That way she could see her colours of tenderness.

_Welcome to my nightmare, I think you're gonna like it_

_I think you're gonna feel you belong _

_Nocturnal vacation, unnecessary sedation, you wanna feel at home 'cos you belong_

_Welcome to my nightmare_

_Welcome to my breakdown, I hope I didn't scare you_

_That's just the way we are, when we come down_

_We sweat and laugh and scream here, 'cos life is just a dream here_

_You know inside you feel right at home_

_You're welcome to my nightmare_

_Welcome to my nightmare_

She came to her room and laid a tired arm on the wood. She opened the door and she snuck in, closing the door behind her to lock herself in darkness again. She breathed heavily and felt for the switch, shutting her eyes tightly closed. She flicked it on and after a flash of static became adjusted to the light. She looked down on her bed and saw Rachel under the covers with shock. Noodle gave a shadow of a smile though it hurt and walked towards her. "Hey," she choked then cleared her dry throat as she took a seat next to her. Rachel shifted towards her and only stared for a minute. "Hey…" she breathed.

Noodle looked away down on her arm and her stomach flipped. It was an awful sickly yellow colour compared to other and somewhat swollen. No wonder she couldn't move it, it was as heavy as lead.

"There's painkillers if you want them," she offered and grabbed a bottle of pills from her bag. Noodle nodded and took them from her. She took about 3 and swallowed them with a drink from Rachel's water bottle.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel sighed and dropped her head into her hands. "It's all my entire fault. It's all my fault." Noodle wanted to cry seeing her like this as she sobbed. "No. It _isn't_. You saved me, remember?" Rachel peered through her fingers, her eyes tearing up again. "I shoved you down the stairs," she breathed. Noodle shook her head. "That's nothing compared to being rampaged by zombies. You do know that, don't you?" Rachel continued to cry almost ignoring her and it hurt Noodle emotionally, on top of all the psychical pain she was enduring.

"Please stop crying. I hate it when you cry… it makes me want to cry too. And I don't want another reason to do so." Noodle wanted to wrap her arms around her again but she could barely move and Rachel wasn't either. She looked up wiping her tears that were apparently strained from her eyeballs and looked so miserable. "You can hit me if you want."

"What?"

"If it will make you feel better. I can see your arm... and I bet it's broken." Noodle looked at her jokingly but saw Rachel was serious. She shook her head. "Want not to hurt you, I want to hug you. But I fear my bones will turn to dust." Rachel sighed lightly and removed the hair out of her eyes. "Then… let me show a different method."

She eased forward gently but Noodle remained still then in an instant she knew as she kissed her. Noodle kissed her back lightly and Rachel levered out her tongue with hers. She melted inside and suddenly her dose liquefied the pain and intensified pleasure to the touch. Noodle lifted her good arm to Rachel's warm cheek and dug deeper into her mouth. Rachel chuckled with her mouth full and she fell backwards, Noodle on top of her then she shrieked and broke away. Rachel shot open her eyes and Noodle rolled next to her clutching her arm.

"Oh gosh, I've done it again, I'm sorry…" she whined and knocked her head with the palm of her hand. Noodle smiled it away and watched beautiful Rachel beat herself up. "That was my first kiss. I never knew it would be with a girl but… It was still just like I always dreamed." Rachel smiled unexpectedly and faced towards her trying to look seductive. "Fancy another, do you?" Rachel crawled over Noodle and pinned her down being careful not to touch her tender frame. "I wasn't kidding when I said I love you…"

"Neither was I," Noodle protested. "No, I mean… I don't think I love you as a friend anymore. You're so wonderful… you're like no one I've ever met. I don't love… I'm… _in _love with you." Noodle looked into her eyes, her mouth open a little in amazement like in those anime cartoons you see on television. She was so cute like that. Rachel raised her eyebrows and nodded and she lay down beside her again. "There, I said it. Happy now?"

Noodle chuckled. "More than you know it," she whispered and rolled on top of Rachel's body engaging in another profound kiss. Noodle wanted her in exactly the same way Rachel did and now that there was no more awkward confusion as to do they feel that way, they just went ahead and preformed what they wanted to express all night long despite the pain. The door snapped closed as the wind blew through.

-------

**Me and Tash haven't done that yet but I bet we're close.**

**KIDDING!**

… **Well maybe not. **

**Hint, hint: notice the closing door and the eerie breath of wind… dark forces, etc. nah, never mind. **

**P.S. I hope this new lesbian theme won't like… freak anyone out too much, eh?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Come a long way, huh? Yeah, go me… Just remember: Pink Floyd is King (even if he's not a real person)**

… **No one's reading are they?**

**Oh well… -sniff- I-I don't mind… -tear-**

**-------**

The next morning, Noodle and Rachel hobbled down to the sick bay where they called the rest of the band for medical advice and assistance. Bigfoot gulped nervously as he reached out a trembling hand towards her swollen arm of gaudy bruises. He lightly touched her wrist and she inhaled sharply and threw her shoulder back, increasing the pain. She cried in agony as everyone tried to poke and prod her poor arm.

"LEAVE MY ARM ALONE!" she finally screamed. "Can't you see I'm in _pain?_" Rachel relieved her stress with a compressing shoulder massage. Grown men weren't really sure what limits best girl friends had so by their standards; they were married but they passed it off as good friendship. "Noods, you're bone is broken," said Bigfoot. "It can't heal unless you let me help."

"Since when did you start playing doctor, Bigfoot?" she seethed in tension. He frowned disgustedly as Rachel pinched Noodle slow and steady. "_Excuse me?_" he ordered. Noodle sighed and dropped her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Russel…" she looked up with tears in her eyes. "But it just hurts so much." Bigfoot rubbed her head with pity and tried again.

"I need to move it, see how much damage is done." He gently eased her arm while Noodle gasped and swallowed raw agony. Rachel watched her miserably and stroked her hair subconsciously but Noodle didn't stop her though sure she'd start ripping it out soon. "Were you are a nurse or something?" Rachel asked.

"No… But I watch all the _CSI_s. Even _House_. Just not the same when you're in their position though, is it?" Rachel shook her head. "Y'know, if I recall correctly, Murdoc passed some medical exams a few years ago." Rachel's eyes widened in amazement. "_Really_? Oh, wow…" Dr. Murdoc Niccals? It just didn't flow the same, she'll have to quarrel him later in depth about that.

"D's mum is a nurse as well, maybe he'd know a thing or two about orthopaedics." Noodle shivered and looked up at Bigfoot, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight and her eyes full of anxiety. "You don't think I'll need surgery. Do you?" Bigfoot opened his mouth but shut it again with a small sigh.

"It's hard to say, Noods. Not without someone who knows what the hell they're doing, but you're still going to be ok." He laid the other hand on top of hers and gave a heart warming smile before leaving the room in search of the others. Rachel stared at her worriedly and Noodle slouched as she waited and took a sip of water. "Lie down," she instructed and guided Noodle onto the metallic immaculate bed. "Murdoc will kill me," she muttered.

"What?"

"I said Murdoc will kill me. Just because we're not planning another album, doesn't mean we're on a break. We've still got interviews, appearances, all that bullocks and worst of all, concerts. How in the _fucking hell_ can I play with a broken arm, Rach?"

"It doesn't matter. Fuck them, man, your health and safety always comes first. So reschedule."

"They'll be pissed."

"Just tell them you got the flu or your grandmother's kicked the bucket or something. That's what I'd do." Noodle laughed. "You'd do anything to get out of what I do. That's why you're not in the music industry. Though I guess it's alright… Being in a band like this. They're not as bad as they make out, at times they really can be quite sweet. Wonderful company… Still family." Rachel rolled her eyes at her sickly-sweet gestures.

"Okaaay, enough morphine for you, missy."

2D and Murdoc soon joined the rest of the group in distraught, almost suffering strokes as they walked into the room. "Noods!" 2D yelled and raced towards her other side. "Noodle, luv, are you awright?" he asked softly with genuine concern. Rachel could see it in his face to which he had just revealed the most solemn expression yet. He'd forgotten all about her when little foreign Noodle broke an arm.

2D took her good hand in his and leaned closer to her. Noodle smiled coyly yet somewhat gritted and glanced down at his warm touch. "I'm doing okay, 2D." Murdoc moaned from the double cheese-coated moment and shoved 2D out of the way to meet Noodle's gem eyes with a scold. "You know I don't care about ye, so I won't try to pretend, you are only my guitarist and once that position has been jeopardised, don't even think for a second that I'll turn all mushy on you and let ye off the hook." And breathe…

"_How could you be so careless?_" he tried to restrain himself. Rachel burst in as her defence. "Hey! It wasn't her fault, cut her-"

"Quiet you!" he snapped and glowered at Rachel with icy red eyes now. "This is all your fault in the first place. Didn't I tell ye not to get in the way of my band? Perhaps I didn't make myself very clear?"

"Murdoc-"

"Nope!" he rejected flinging an arm in the matter-of-factly gesture. "Not another word from you until we get my guitarist 'the medicine man'." Rachel slumped in disappoint as he began the process of the silent treatment. He turned to Noodle trying to ease his anger and clapped his hands in her face. "C'mon, get up, we're going to the hospital. Take your toothbrush, we may be some time." He hoisted Noodle up and she shrieked that allowed Uncle Murdoc to drop the poor girl. He gathered them all and whipped them into shape like the excellent leader he was and soon enough they were in the Geep driving to the hospital. Well, all except one…

"You _can't_ leave me here, Uncle Murdoc! It's illegal! I'm only 12 years old!" Rachel protested in disbelief at what she's hearing.

"But you're not 12 years old in bed though, are ya?" he snorted. She lashed for the door handle but Murdoc swiftly locked it in the nick of time. She kicked the wheels and banged on the windows in frustration. "C'mon, Murdoc, let her in," Bigfoot sighed. The other two only watched worriedly. Murdoc shook his head. "No way, the girl needs discipline."

"But it was just an accident, Murdoc!" He glanced over his shoulder at Noodle disgusted with her. "Look at you, sticking up for a tramp like that. What has she done to you?" Noodle didn't reply and looked the other way as Rachel raged on outside against the vehicle. Murdoc took one last snidely look at his niece before driving off into the distance. Rachel tried to run after them and finally stopped panting with rage. "_You fucking cunt, bastard son of a bitch,_" she whispered under her shaky breath. She turned around the walk back inside but noticed the car come to a halt. She watched curiously hoping like fuck he didn't want to back up and run her down. A car door opened, someone stepped out and it drove on. And Rachel had a frightening clue as to who it might be.

Within seconds, the languidly slow shadow filed into the carpark with vibrant azure spikes and dark stern orbs ready to set things straight. And literally too.

-------

**Set things straight. Literally too, hehehehehe (I guess you just had to be there…) Did you know it's almost 1:30? You should go to bed. I tend to miss out important key verb words if I write past 9pm. Wouldn't want would we? No, sir. **

**BTW next chapter could turn creepy… or sickly… Just call 2D: Mr. Peter File. **

**Get it?**

_**Peter File? Paedophile? **_**See the resemblance?**

**Oh forget it, you can't take that anyway, it's my joke. No matter how cheesy it is. **


	14. Chapter 13 yay

**Chapter 13**

**I have to play in a concert tomorrow. I'm on an electric guitar and get to do a Pink Floyd solo. It's just like from my dream……**

**I HAVE A NEW PLOT IN MY HEAD! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT BUT IT'S CALLED 'WHO'S #1?' AND IT'S ABOUT A GIRL BECOMING A SERIOUS MURDER SUSPECT. **

**I guess in a way it was inspired by two things. 1: How to Host A Murder games I've been taking over and 2: Stalkers and how the job can turn ugly. **

**M'kay? M'kay…**

**And can someone PLEASE review? Even if it does say 'Mate, no one's reading. Give it up'**

**'Cos that's sure the impression I'm getting here...**

**-------**

Rachel held the phone, the beeping ringed in one ear and out the other as she dialled home. The phone paused and Rachel watched 2D slouch on the kitchen chair, his fancy boots on the table and blowing rings of smoke. A small frown formed upon her face and she fiddled with the handle nervously. "Do you mind? This is sort of a personal call."

2D blew one last puff out to her face and smiled coldly trying so hard not to show his offence. "Right," he whispered and reluctantly stepped out onto the balcony slamming the door behind him. The phone rang and finally her sexy bestie picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Emily," she beamed, overwhelmed to hear her friend's voice again. _"Rachel! You called! Shit, you've missed so much drama here. Did you know we have _exams?_"_

"Don't worry. Just remember that they don't matter."

"_What's happening? Where are you? I would have thought you'd be back by now."_

"Uh, change of plan, luv. Urgent business tomorrow so hopefully I'll be back by Tuesday."

"_Did you meet your uncle?_"

"Uh huh and he's not what your thinking. He's actually quite… not that bad."

"_Really?"_

"Yeah. He even let me stay in his haunted mansion."

"_It is really haunted?"_

"Best I hold off the details till I get back."

"_What've you been doing? Is it just you and him?"_

"No, I've been hanging out with his band. Remember the Gorillaz?"

"_Er…"_

"…"

"_Not really me, babe."_

"Yeah, well, anyway, they're really great. They can play some pretty sweet tunes too."

"_Well I hope so. Could you bring me back an autographed CD or something?"_

"I'll try. For you. 'Cos I love you."

"_Aww, ain't that cute. I love you too."_ Rachel glanced outside. 2D watched her silently with those indented ducts of his like he was reading her lips. She turned her back on him feeling uncomfortably with his gaze all over her.

"Emily. Uh… I, um… Can I tell you something like really weird."

"_Always been my speacialist subject. Who say's I need to pass a few science exams to be a therapist?"_

"Oh, I don't know, uh LAW?"

"_C'mon, let me be your shrink."_

"Well… No, forget it, you're gonna hate me."

"_Hey, don't say that! I will _never _hate you, bub._ _You can tell me anything."_

"Please just don't get pissed and all judgemental… I met someone."

"_Typical."_

"Well actually I met two people."

"_My, my, very social aren't we?"_

"Shut up, you know what I mean. I'm kind of stuck in the middle… I don't know who I really have feelings for."

"_Who are they?"_ Rachel sighed and turned back to stare longingly at 2D now dangling himself off the railing like a danger-motivated kid.

"Let's just say 1 is a guy and the other's a girl."

"_What's your relationship with them?"_

"The guy currently hates me, I think because I rejected him. And I've slept with the girl."

"_How do you get yourself in these situations?"_

"I don't know…"

"_Isn't the answer obvious? Why'd you reject the guy?"_

"I had some good reasons."

"_I can't help you unless you tell me_."

"He's… a bit older than me."

"_Older than college?"_

"Oh yeah."

"_Oh no… You didn't bump into Heff Hugh, did you?"_

"Not this time. I love the girl but whenever I turn to this guy I seem to forget about her. And think the love wouldn't be strong enough."

"_Are you sure it's even love?_"

"Maybe…?"

"_What's the relationship between the boy and girl?"_

"Best mates for years."

"_Ohh… I'm sorry, hun, but it seems like your really up shit creek now. If you're not going to see them again after you leave, it's not worth the aggravation. And I just remembered… What about Jeremy?_"

"I'm sorry, okay? But these people really have me riled up with unwanted emotions right now and I feel at a loss. I want to be back home."

"_You are all friends and that's it. You have two many fucking one night stands as it is and one day they'll all catch up to you. And you will regret them."_

"Fortune teller now, are you?"

"_I prophesize you to come back home… tomorrow if you must. I better go, I've got assignments to do."_

"Hey…"

"_What?"_

"… How's Violet?" A dead silence followed.

"… _I haven't heard anything yet. She's hasn't come back to school."_

"Dylan?"

"_I'm still keeping an eye on that motherfucker. I bet he knows where she is. I'll stalk him."_

"Thanks, Emz."

"_Anything else, give me a call alright? And call me before you come home again. I want to know how the visit with your father goes."_

"Will do. Bye, Love you."

"_Love you."_

She set the phone down slowly and pressed herself against the cold wall as tears glittered in her eyes. Lazily following the cracks in the floor with her eyes as her mind wandered and was caught up into a nasty flashback.

"_Why ya crying, babe? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Why are you crying, babe?"_

_Tears streamed down her face with her hands in fists clutched to her mouth, she peeked from behind the giant trees trunks. He walked all around the forest hot on her trail while creating this frightening sick feeling in the pit on her stomach every time he stood on a snapping twig. His dark eyes spotted her and she started running again. _

"_Come back, baby, I didn't mean it!" he called, chasing her through the thick greenery. Plants and ferns flew past scratching her as she ran deep enough to be lost. She finally stopped after a while and collapsed in a panting heap in a little clearing that allowed a patch of warm sunshine on her. His voice was distant and faded away slowly as she was sure he gave up and would definitely leave without her. This was confirmed when his trashy car started up and drove past, his eyes flailing in all directions with a certain nervousness. _

_Rachel lowered her head on the grass and dirt and silently waited for him to drive away. All alone in a damp rainforest of dew and shine and rid off pop music and bus horns, replaced with bird calls and cool wind whisper. She smiled, rolling around and dirtying her brown hair and nails with rich earth. The scene was beautiful and Rachel never wanted to leave. Feeling so tepid and free like a goddess of nature, she gathered a little bouquet of flowers in the sun dozing off a little. _

_Suddenly the sun disappeared behind clouds that never existed and a chill ran down her spine. Leaves rustled and branches snapped as someone approached and Rachel scurried behind a shallow bush. "Rachel? Rach, is that you?"_

_He ran ahead just in time and caught her red handed. He sighed in relief and walked towards her only making her cringe and walk backward. "Look, I apologize for what I did. I shouldn't have pressed myself on you like that. If you don't want to… then that's fine." She glanced up at him sorrowfully with her shinning hazel eyes still retaining her sweet innocence she wants not taken advantage of. He smiled and held out a hand to her. "Forgive me?"_

_Hesitation caused her to examine his palm, showing traces that he was down in the dirt too. With that honest face and charming features, she was under his spell that that was what she had wanted but in the end she wasn't ready for him and it didn't seem worth it. She took his hand gingerly and he pulled her up so she immediately flung into his arms. _

"_I'm sorry, babe," he ruffled the petals from her hair and bent down to kiss the small girls crown. "Let's go home." She nodded in agreement and soon they fled the peaceful forest that helped Rachel keep sanity and personal thought. It was their little secret. She was only 11 on sweet April day. _

"Are you awright?"

Rachel's eyes flickered to his half-full of worry after he aroused her from the daydream. She gave a little nod, "I'm just spacing out." Feeling awkward as she did, she wondered how long he'd been standing here compared to the memory of her first few hours of tropical heaven. "Why did stay behind?" she asked.

2D shrugged and scratched his blue spikes in a tense manner. "I dunno… Just wanted to keep you company." Rachel's heart leapt and a coy smile appeared on her proud face. "Really? You're not just saying that because I can't stay home alone?" Something hit 2D in the back of his mind like a strong warning: she wasn't even old enough to stay at home by herself let alone-

"I'm hungry," she stated flatly. More like an irritating hint that unfortunately wasn't so subtle as she eyed 2D. "Um, let me make you something. Whadda like?" She smiled and smoothly took a seat at the table. "Anything you're having, I don't mind at all." _I love only you_.

2D snapped himself out of her trance and jumped into the kitchen then rummaged around for some ingredients and pans. "Um… Should of told yeh, I can only make, well, pancakes." She faced him straight on with a courteous smile and an upright posture. "That's fine." He paused as though he was talking to her from the other side of the world and then grinned turning his attention to the meal. He didn't even know if he had the foods to make pancakes and he grew so edgy as she just sat there watching his every move. Flipping her red hair over her shoulder only to sleek back down in front of her gentle face again, he watched in quiet desperation. He milk shook and splashed as he took it from the fridge, still staring at her. She looked away and coughed like she was bored out of her mind. "What kind of topping would you like on your pancakes?" he froze in horror, _I hope that sentence didn't sound dirty that I'm implying anything, 'cos I'm not._

"Oh, I usually have cream and jam, maple syrup or butter. Whatever you have." He could see her now dripping with maple syrup and licking the stray droplet from the side of her mouth seductively. 2D strained a nervous laugh as this was increasingly getting hard for him to make brunch with erotic thoughts. "Y'know… I'm not sure if you had this but uh, sugar and lemon juice make a great combination for pancakes."

"Sugar and lemon juice, you say?" she seemed impressed. "Yeah, they're… yeah-" he knocked the milk over and sent the bowl of flour and butter crashing from the counter onto the floor. He gasped more in sorrow more than shock as the milk leaked all along the cracks and the flour sprinkled all over his boots and jeans, coating them white. "Awfuck!" he cursed and picked up the bowl at least.

Rachel rushed over to the kitchen and saw the mess he made. He turned to her, "I'm really sorry, I-I wasn't concentrating." She shook her head but kindly. "Never mind. Clumsy old Stu didn't mean it, did he?" she giggled and patted his shoulder comfortingly. 2D gazed at her hazily as he was about to catch her hand but she already was soaking the cloth. "Here, I'll help you clean up." Handing him a sponge, they both got down on their knees and in no time at all cleaned up would-have-been great breakfast. "Fanks."

"On second thought, maybe just some toast or cereal?"

**Hehe that would be so awkward. AND THE WRECK OF YOU IS THE BREAK IN THE FALL! I'M THE WRECK OF YOU I'M THE DEATH OF YOU ALL! One of the few songs you'll see me screaming my heart out at. **


	15. Human

**Chapter 14: Human**

**Shit, it's taking a while. Tell you what, I'll finish this story as soon as Shortland Street reveals its killer, m'kay? **

**(See you in 10 years, folks…)**

… **No one's reading are they?**

**Oh well… -sniff- I-I don't mind… -tear-**

-------

2D smiled and handed her a steaming hot chocolate, Rachel blew lightly on it and immediately started sipping and burning her tongue. 2D set down his mug and grabbed a bottle from his jacket. He popped the pills and washed them down with his drink, Rachel with a look of alert he hadn't noticed till after he swallowed. "Don't worry, it's just my painkillers."

"Are you alright?" 2D looked into her shinning anime eyes and finally reached deep enough to know that she cared. He couldn't pull away. "I'm fine…" She loosened the contact before he did while rubbing the blistering cup. "Why'd you come?"

"_What?_" Testy was her voice.

"I mean why'd you come to see your dad, to see Murdoc?" She sighed thinking it must of taken a shipload of courage or insensitive idiocy to ask her that. _Don't try me, you sod._ "If you don't mind me asking…"

"No, it's okay. Um… It was sort of a spontaneous thing. I just hadn't seen him in so long, I didn't want to forget what he looks like."

"You wanted to make sure he didn't forget yeh?" She nodded and he started sharing his compassion by wrapping an arm around the couch that soon led around her shoulders. Calling her with mental mantra he wanted her to slip into his arms, give warmth to his body and eventually she did. He doubted that she'd noticed though. Silence passed between them until she moved off him. Feeling the cold hit like a knife, it was getting well into the afternoon and he followed after her to the other side of the couch. She laughed when his face in fell in hers, his black orbs magnified and looked rather glum. "What?" He wasn't laughing and as soon as she stopped, he couldn't resist, he kissed her.

She shoved him off forcefully. "2D! What are you doing?" she demanded, this fire burning out of the blue. He didn't reply but she waited for an answer and suddenly her anger faded into a mellow frustration. She bent over her knees and held her head. "God… just as soon as we become good friends, you have to go and make things difficult. Why'd you do that?" He scooted next to her in a flash it scared her. "I can't help it. It's the way you make me feel."

Tears shone in her eyes out of realisation and the pain. Which side was she on? Tears for the pro-love and a disgusted expression to hurt his affections ought to put him straight. "What _are_ you talking about?"

"Cut the shit, luv, I've seen the way you look at me."

"I don't… Listen, 2D, you're in way over your head so just get over yourself." She got up off her seat in fury and stormed to the door. 2D shot up in an instant and called to her. "Tell me, Rachel, what's the difference between 2D and Blueboy?" Sorry, she didn't catch that. He spoke words but all she heard was cold blooded back stabbing. She turned back to him.

"How do you know about that? Did Noodle tell you?"

"Please don't leave again. Don't even think about it." He seemed to develop a fire of his own and slowly but surely it was Rachel that was chucking the dead wood onto it, provoking it. It was his hollow eyes, flames flickering and walked up to the little timid girl. "I saw you and Noodle," he whispered darkly. Shivers crept down her spine, it wasn't the fucking wind after all. He was spying on them. He spoke his words nice and slow enjoying her panic. "I saw you throw yourself at her and I saw you two naked under the covers, in her bed. And even when the covers were off of your unclad bodies," she grew frightened as he trapped her like a cat with a mouse and whispered the rest of their dirty deeds in her ear.

Her eyes grew wide and she scampered away into the opposite corner of the room. "You _pervert!_" she yelled in distress. "How could you just fucking _watch_ us? You're sick!" She was about to run away but 2D jumped in front of her only exit, his face so grim. "You don't love her, Rachel, not the way you think you do. And how could she love you back? She's not a lesbian."

"Neither am I!" she screamed feeling the heat of her baby cheeks and the tears blur her vision. The distraught vanished and a new emotional state of mind moved in, at least became clear. It was jealously. "I'm trying to protect you; you'll be so disappointed in the end."

"I would anyway… But I still love her." No one remains faithful and she slowly slipped away, being manipulated this way. He grabbed her arms and kissed them tenderly, wrapping them around his waist. She closed her eyes in thought trying for a verdict, forgetting about the present. _I shouldn't have even opened my fucking mouth_.

"But you need a man."

His lips touched hers and she kissed him back. It was so wrong, that taste on him that could very well be defined as 'old man'. It wasn't like her innocence had been ripped of her for the first time but this was too different. What does Rachel get out of it? Money? She broke away with a wary sigh. Switching faces with bodies, marrying the fix and keeping the addiction on the side. Arms wrapped around the fake image you hate to love and eyes locked on the seducing image you want to love... but could probably never have anyway. She couldn't take it and she caved in.

"C'mon… Let me be Blueboy again."

"But… I'm only 12." For a second it looked like 2D had only just remembered. "I think you should know that I'm not a virgin though." 2D was gob smacked with dismay. Was she pulling his leg? Promiscuous already, no wonder he fell head over heels for her. Maybe it was the lack of women he ever got around here, only in the mood for fame and fortune. "Or maybe you shouldn't know…" He laughed.

"So what's the problem, darlin'?"

"Everything!" she whined but held him closer still. "If your Blueboy then what does that make me?"

"I don't know. You could be my Lola or something." She pulled away gravely.

"Uh, Lolita. And by the way… that's sick." He chuckled and started rubbing her back, finding the hooks and the right ones he wants undone. "If we're going to do this then I want no one to know. If it doesn't work then I don't want to remember this ever again."

"But if it does work out?" She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Don't be so sure it will. Chances are slim. But I especially don't want your band to find out. Don't fucking brag that you scored with a chick that was like 15 years younger than you, that's going too far."

"Fuck your precautions, babe, and let's get on with it. They'll be home soon." She frowned her most evil scowl and snootily let herself out of the room, beating herself up inside for this betrayal. Not to mention the umpteenth one night stand a few more. Because she knew by fate that everyone who had endured this with her never spoke to her again and dreamed of roasting her guts over hell.

She never wanted to hate Blueboy this way as she pushed open the door to his room. She just wanted to know what it was like, he locked the door with a gentle click. She'd walk the Earth alone and cold for the rest of eternity for this. Without true love, no one is human so it must have been her metallic hands grip into his back. Greasy oil pumping through her clogs and engines that still ached. An override in her systems, the reason her eyes are leaking. Disgusted with herself beyond belief, under the impression she could feel. But she was so sure she loved her back.

_Noods, bub… Just remember… I still love you. And I'm sorry._

_If I was only human, of flesh and blood_

_I would relate to you, you know I could_

_I long to hold you, just like you do_

_Ten times I've thought about it, the things you do_

_And so you see that, it's such a shame_

_It's just the way it goes, there is no pain_

_I long to hold you, do what you would_

_Do dancing like you want to, you know I could_

_- Human by Elastica (Fucking good song. Means one thing but can be another)_

**Okay… that didn't go as smoothly as planned. 2D just should have just kept his trap shut, that way he could have just done her right there in the living room. Gosh, 2D! You're hopeless!**

**I'm hungry. But must not eat… cake coming…**

**IT'S GET BETTER, I PROMISE. Please review, it's much appreciated :) **

**Muttenberg… lol**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Groovy 15. Don't think I've ever come this far before… This must be my longest story… HOORAY!! (let's hope I don't ditch it now)**

**-------**

_Violet's nerves rattled as she waited at the front of the schoolyard gate for her friend. Students broke out of school, letting down their hair, loosening their ties and grabbing every sort of portable electric device created. She fell back out of the rampage and pressed her bruised back against cold stone. She shivered. Where was Rachel? She promised she'd be there for her to help battle her boyfriend and his abuse towards her. Help her realise she wasn't worthless and wasn't lucky to be with a guy like him. She deserved so much fucking better and deep down she knew it. _

_Finally Rachel emerged beside her and Violet cracked a small smile on her face. The kind of one you would expect to be followed by an obscure twitch. "Sorry I'm late. I had a bit of a pickle to get out of. Shall we?" Violet nodded and began walking down the busy street, Rachel by her quiet side. They stopped inside a Starbucks café and ordered a chocolate mocha and a white chocolate frappe with cream. Violet still seemed a little scared. She refused to take off her blazer despite the humid weather and Rachel had a fair idea why. _

"_So where is he going to be?"_

"_10pm in the park. He'd be waiting for me with a few mates and their girlfriends…" She sipped a little at her drink then began scooping out the cream and licking it from her finger. Rachel stole some cream of the cap and then grabbed her hand. Her black eyes confronted hers. "How many people would there be?"_

"_They'd usually be 6 of us, depending on who's free that night." She was almost determined to keep communication on a break and Rachel let her, gathering up a cunning plan._

"_6 against 2? That hardly seems fair now, does it?" Violet gave her a threatening gaze for the side of her drink and Rachel smiled evilly. "Let's make it even."_

"No_, Rachel, you said it would just be you and me." _

"_You never told me there was going to be some of his trusted thug droogies. We'd need backup." Violet moaned her slightly masculine voice. "Why can't this just be a private thing?" _

"_C'mon. We'll take Lisa, yeah? How about that?" Violet looked down absentmindedly and after a few seconds nodded in agreement. Rachel hummed an 'aww' and drew her friend into a small caring hug. Violet broke away and sucked on the remainder of her frappe, gnawing at the straw. _

_-------_

"_Tonight's the night, man. Where is she?"_

"_I don't know, I told her to be here," Dylan argued. His rather tall mate with the dark fringe and greasy face shrugged dimly. "If she's not here in 5 minutes, we're leaving without you, man. You hear me?" _

_He walked away back to the rest of the group and Dylan let out a frustrated sigh. The wind grew a harsh chill, making the roundabout turn and the swings rattle. He took a seat on one and impatiently watched a fog fade in, blurring their eyes and giving a sense of disorientation. Finally he heard footsteps and noticed 2 little lights through the mist approaching. Dylan jumped to his feet and gulped as the fog started to clear and his friends fell silent behind him. _

_4 bodies walked darkly, all features hidden and nothing but shadows, appearing to be stuck in a slow motional advance. Like something big was going to happen. _

_Dylan shot out an arm at them. "Don't fucking come any closer, pigs, who the fuck are yeh?" They all stopped suddenly. One of the centre ones walked out under the park lamp and took the cigarette out of her mouth, blowing out smoke. She slowly lifted her face into the light and smiled coldly. "Ho.. ho.. ho."_

_Dylan's eyes enlarged to golf balls and he pointed a finger at her. "What the fuck are you doing here, bitch?" _

"_What the fuck are _you _doing here, asswipe?" The other 3 silhouettes behind her revealed themselves as Jeremy, Violet looking timid but trying to hold strong and Lisa: Violet's best friend. Dylan chuckled and his friends backed him up likewise. 3 guys including him and 2 sleazy women draping themselves over their men. They all must have been at least 3 years older than the heroes._

"_Mind your own, you little tramp," one of the woman sneered. This was the last place and last situation she wanted to be in but she was only doing this for Violet, and her bravery was getting bruised by the minute. Rachel stamped out her fag and Lisa copied her. _

"_Violet has something she wants to tell you." Violet trembled as soon as she heard her name mentioned. Lisa gave her a little push for encouragement 'go ahead, hun' and she stumbled forward, her pasty face creating a sweat. Taking a deep breath and looking Dylan directly in his eyes, she spoke._

"_Dylan… I can't come with you tonight." His friends erupted in laughter and one even gave a howl 'OOOH!' that completely threw her off. Dylan turned on heel and whipped a hand across his face and everyone fell silent sharply. He turned back, a mad detached look on his face that dared her to go on. "N-Nor can I com-me any other night… I'm leaving you. And this time, I'm serious." He paused for a second; just staring at her up and down making her feel uneasy and then he gave a devious grin._

"_Mind if I ask why, m'luv?" he said through gritted teeth. _

"_You've hurt me for the last time. If you really had loved me, you never would have done this to me. To us... I'm too sick of it now." He brushed a hand against her cheek and she shivered. "But what did I do? I'm sorry, babe… Is there anyway we can work this out?"_

"_You very well know what you did. And there will never be anyway we can work it out. It's over." _

"_Is that what you think, is it?" She nodded and tried to back away from his hand that was increasingly getting more friendly. "Well, I got a news flash for you, Vi. No one gives a shit what the girls think."_

_The gang behind Dylan chuckled and exchanged psychotic grins. Rachel slapped his hands away from her and took her back, hatred pouring out her eyes but deep down it was really fear. "Don't touch her, you sexist pig! She is _not _your whore!" _

"_How would you like to be, Rachel? I'm sure you fucking enjoyed it as much as she did!"_

"_You will never take her innocence. You will never talk to her, you will not even fucking _look _at her ever again, you understand? I won't let you," Lisa threatened cradling her friend who was now dripping tears. _

"_Oh yeah? And just who's gonna stop me?" Jeremy stepped in front of them all meeting Dylan's evil eyes. She scoffed and just watched him in question. "That's your defence? Some pussy faggot who's only doing this so he has someone to talk to while painting his nails?" _

"_Go home, Dylan, there's nothing left here for you." _

"_You are a faggot, aren't you? When you were young and I was babysitting you," he glanced at his mates, "for the money. I watched you play with a certain cousin. I let old Thomas come about around the house. Do you remember Thomas, Jeremy?" His fists clenched tightly and this made Dylan smile and provoke him even further. He took a step towards him, almost up in his scowling face. "Nice bloke, eh? Raven black hair, sparkling eyes. And that little girlish giggle he always let out whenever you sucked him dry." _

_Jeremy leaped at Dylan and shoved him to the ground, 2 firm hands grasped around him neck and strangled him with no mercy. Violet screamed and Lisa held a hand over her eyes, watching them in dismay, the other 2 skanks doing likewise. The 2 boys and Rachel jumped all over him to pry him off. Dylan's eyes rolled back into his head as his face slowly drained of colour, fire of the torture he'd ever caused to him in Jeremy's eyes. "_Die! You sick twisted-"

"_GET OFF HIM!" the tall friend screamed and finally tackled him till he was on his back. Dylan inhaled deeply like an asthmatic and fell into a huge coughing fit nursing his throat. Rachel scooted over to Jeremy, terror in her eyes and not a trace of remorse in his. "What the fuck has gotten into you? You could have killed him!" she went spastic, her voice shaking. He didn't look at her, only watched him suffer and choke. She took them to their feet. _

_The 2 guys helped up Dylan and he shot a death glare back over to all of them. He cleared his croaky throat that was now turning a sickly purple colour and his expression was determined and mental. "You're fucking not going anywhere. Y-Y-You're comin' with us-s…" he spluttered again and Rachel held her boyfriend close. "The only place we're going tonight is home. And you people should do the same."_

_He lowered his head, intensified his gaze with darkness. "Wrong again, bitch." He cracked his sore neck to its normal stature and whispered to his group. "Riverbank Forest. Get 'Em." _

_Dylan and his friends lunged at them and took their wrists in hand. Violet and Lisa both cowered at the sight of them and willingly allowed themselves to be captured. The 2 guys struggled to hold Rachel and Jeremy down. "Let go of me!" Rachel screamed. "Let me go, you bastard! I'll fucking-" Dylan slapped her cleanly on her cheek. Jeremy barged at him but the tall bloke behind had him silent and in place. Dylan slapped her again and Violet gasped in despair. _

"_Listen up, bitch. This is how it's going to be. You and your friends here are coming with us on a little detour before home. We may be some time. You can come quietly and we'll make this as painful as possible. But come… reluctant," His friends burst into laughter as did he, the girls crackling like witches. "We may have to get rough. Sounds cliché I know but…" the smile disappeared, "I'm fucking serious. Tell anyone and I'll rip your guts out with my bare hands and you know I'll do it." Violet whined behind the girl's whiskey-stinking hand and she seemed to have fainted slightly. He walked over to her and stroked her hair. _

"_You know I never meant to hurt you, babe. But it's just the way things are." He pushed away the woman's hand and slowly engaged himself in a passionate loving kiss with her. And she kissed him back just as passionately. He broke off and she was down hearted once again. "I think you'll be my first…" Rachel's eyes widened. "WHAT?" came her muffled voice. Dylan slapped her again and let out a hysterical laugh, the other joining in. Right at that moment, Rachel honestly thought that by tomorrow morning, her friends and her would be dead._

**-------**

_The car pulled up to stop dead in the middle of the forest. _Dead,_ that was all Rachel could think._ Dead, dead, we'll all be dead, we'll all be dead,_ like a broken record player. Dylan ordered the guys to make a fire before he stepped outside. While they tried to work their lighters, he patronized his captives in the back seat of the vehicle. Telling them 'the war is over for you, my friends'. Once a blazing fire was set up, they were pushed to the dirt abusively, these demons lurching over them, watching them squirm. _

"_Leave me alone with Violet. She's the one I want."_

"_What about the others?" the punk rocker asked. "Do what you like with them. Don't let them escape. Tape?" The guy handed him some scotch tape from his pocket and he wrapped it around Violet's mouth a few times, tears pouring from her helpless eyes. He pulled her to her feet and she hyperventilated, she couldn't take it. He grinned and winked at the rest of them. "I'll catch you guys later." And with that he dragged her out to the bank a little while away where there was moonlight and started by shoving her back to the ground again._

_The other 3 glanced up at the maniacal assistants, waiting to meet their fate. "I want that one," the tall dark guy said. Lisa shook in horror as his slimy greasy existence that licked his lips upon her breasts. She glanced at the other two for help as he wrapped tape around her two and dragged her away screaming for dear life. The punk rocker was eyeing her like candy as well, she was next. "Then I get feisty, here." He purred gently and she had a chance of escape. She jumped to her feet and bolted._

"_HEY!" he screamed and ran after her. She ran out of places to hide and hit the car with a bang and tried to open the door but it was locked. She was shoved to the ground back at the fire and Jeremy watched her miserably as the women ruffled his hair and clawed his shirt like they wanted it off. "You think you can just fucking escape, just like that, bitch, well, _think again."

_One of the women rolled up Rachel's sleeve with a little quirk of excitement. "Why don't we give her a little something to… calm her nerves." _Calm m-my nervesss… _She took out the hypodermic, melted the drug and was about to dose her. Rachel feared needles above anything in the world and this was the most frightening experience of her life. The last day of her life. She shook in terror and felt the pain shoot up her arm long before it even touched her skin. Her imagination made it reality for her. It was an empathy thing._

_She was held still as he gently pricked her skin and dug the needle into her flesh and flushed the drug into her system. She felt it drip into her veins and it hurt badly. She felt a rush and almost like a cool chill and pretty soon everything seemed to melt before her eyes. Everything shifted so rapidly or slowly, she couldn't tell and her head was topped with lead. She must have been trippin' things appeared where they shouldn't. She was blinded from this sick nasty truth._

_She laid her head down by the fire and slowly shut her eyes to the sight of her boyfriend getting the shit kicked out of him with the lady's high heels, and the sound of her best friend's screaming for mercy in her mind. Their innocence shredded and ripped of them forever. Especially Violet. She failed her. She was really fucked up and so was this whole idea. It was planned. But she hadn't saved them yet. She fell knocked out cold for hours on end as did her friends' pain and sorrow._

**Fuck, man… **

**Please review. I'm not pressing but I would enjoy some reassurance. **

**Perhaps I did something wrong…?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**I'm still writing. Ha. It's just to teach all of you a very harsh lesson. (I just have nothing better to do)**

**-------**

_Violet sobbed quietly into the pillow, Lisa and Rachel right behind her with sympathy. The pain was so unbearable for her; she never really had a chance to let it all out. To talk through it with the people who'd been through the same thing. The 3 girls formed their self-help group and made a permanent bond. "It's okay, Violet…" Lisa choked on her words. "It's okay…" _

"_It's far from okay, Lisa, and you know it. Please stop it." Rachel retorted._

"_I was only trying to give some reassurance." Violet cried louder at the raised voices and shoved the pillow right into her face. Rachel's breaths became unsteady and her eyes tinted the inflamed red glow. "You don't know, Rachel, you may think you do but you'll never understand the pain. Not the god dam _pain_. You weren't raped. Why can't you be fucking happy for it and stop smothering us with your fake empathy?" Lisa turned away snobbishly and gave Violet a back rub but she jerked. Lisa pulled back in surprise. _

"_Babe, it's me, it's only me…"_

_Tears dripped from Rachel's red face from the exclusion and she struggled on words. "I know one thing… She may never trust you again." Lisa ignored her completely only watched her friend in despair but she was listening. "She probably won't trust anyone for a long time. At least no selfish man. We need to show her that we're on her side."_

"_Violet?" Lisa questioned lightly trying to see her face. "Honey, c'mon, we should talk about this as a group. Can you come up?" The broken girl carefully pulled herself up and wiped her tearstained face. Pitch black hair fell in front of her eyes. Rachel cleared her throat._

"_Both of you need to promise me something…" Rachel took both of her hands in the 3 way circle. "No one can know. We don't tell anyone, we don't let our agony show through us. We're strong. And we can overcome this, I know we can. Even if we sit here talking and crying for days, we'll do so until it's over. Don't break down, please don't abandon us… we're here for you." Violet clung to Rachel's hand and held it to her soft cheeks. She kissed it lightly and Lisa smiled, tearing up herself a little._

"_Swear?" _

"_Swear," they both agreed and collapsed into a large bear hug. "We have the weekend. 2 days… So start talking."_

**Shortest chapter ever! Yay! Just to be a bitch and take time off from the over 2000 worded chapters. XD it takes me hours to do them, this took… Half an hour? Jokes...**


	18. Waking Up Dead

**Chapter 17: Waking up dead**

**THIS CHAPTER FINALLY INTRODUCES THE RELEVANCE TO THE STORY. THIS IS NEAR THE END… (or part way through, depending on how excited I get XD)**

**-------**

White tiles above her head and she wondered whether or not this was the light and she was dead. She looked down and the first thing she saw was a long bed covered with clinically clean sheets and her toes pointing out from the end. The whole room she was in was bright and almost blinding, she'd no idea where she was, though remained quite calm. To her side was an open window of daytime and a cool breeze pestered the nets. To the other were cupboards, basins, kits and medical machines. She was in hospital.

She sat up in confusion not realising how weak she was. She was connected to no heart monitors or drips or anything, still in her own clothes (though they weren't the ones she was wearing since she last remembered) and there was no visible human life. No gun shots, no deep gouge, she was clean.

Rachel got out of bed, her boots nowhere to be found, and walked to the window sill. She must've been at least 3 levels up, the cars bellow looked so distant to her. Wondering back over to the bed she passed a mirror and checked the reflection. Her hair was quite dry and dull, her skin so pale and her eyes… she had recently been crying. Bruises scattered her arms and neck she hadn't noticed before and turned petrified in total bewilderment.

"What kind of party did I go to last night?" she moaned and shook her throbbing head. She needed answers, trying to think back to the previous night and what happened to her to get into this mess. But all the recap she could come up with was Noodle had a broken up and 2D's face smiling delicately in her mind, everything was a total blur.

So she made her escape. Sneaking out into the freakishly clean corridors, nurses troding back and forth like their was 10 of them and not a useful soul about. She was about to enter the TV waiting room but suddenly stopped as she swooped on her feet. Dizziness overcame her and everything went hazy and out of focus, her head drained itself in mere seconds. She stumbled back to her room and only got half way there, leaning on a desk for support.

A worried nurse appeared in front of her, 6 shady eyes and all. "Are you alright, miss…? Miss…?" her words were sluggish and Rachel slipped off the desk and collapsed onto the ground, her skull making a gentle crack.

**OH… MY… GOD!!! DX RACHEL!!! **

**Aren't short chapters awesome??? And so are cliff-hangers. And so are spoons. Muaha.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**-------**

2D silently watched her all day into the night. Slumped in his chair, thumbs twiddling and banging beats and one of his long legs making that annoying twitch. His hollow eyes full of quiet desperation, conjuring his image to keep awake. His eyes flickered dangerously as they clock ticked past 8 and started occasionally dozing off for 10 minutes. He'd not eaten since she was back in bed again, temporarily in a coma… ?

She moaned in her sleep and startled 2D to full consciousness. She lifted a lazy arm and rubbed her bandaged head coating with linen. 2D walked towards her and kneeled by her side. She was so beautiful to him and she hadn't even opened her eyes yet. He stroked her cheeks lightly with his gentle fingers and it triggered a little smile on her face and right then, her eyes fluttered open. "Blueboy…?"

He beamed almost in tears and he cradled her face. "Rachel… you're awake." She nodded sulkily like she regretted it and hissed in pain. "My head… What happened?" 2D paused in confusion. "… Yeh don't remember?"

"I don't remember…" she spaced out for a few seconds, catching Noodle's gaze through the glass window. Her expression was stone cold as she turned away, a cast already binding her arm. Noodle didn't even smile let alone come inside to ask if she was alright. Her eyes stung with pain and 2D tapped her for attention. "Did we get into a fight after making love or something? Damn, you punch nasty," she trailed away with soft laughter. 2D shook his head and kissed her lightly on the cheek, his face tinting pink. Rachel smiled and kissed him roughly on his mouth and instead of returning the favour, his jaw fell slack. She stopped when she knew something wasn't right and 2D slowly pulled away from her, shoe gazing in sadness.

"What's wrong?" concern in her voice. "2D?" he didn't answer her and she gently leant her forehead on his. His bit his lip to suppress his sobs. "2D, what's wrong?"

"You say you don't remember… but I don't believe yeh."

"No, I don't remember anything, 2D. I only remember… us." She demanded his eye contact with determination to get to him. He turned the other cheek on her.

"Then I guess you don't remember there not being any us."

"What? …It's over? Just like that?" her voice increasingly becoming unsteady, she really thought they could pull it off.

"It can't be over, there was no beginning. I'm just another one of your stands. And as promised… things will never be the same." But deep down he was still awfully glad she came. She laughed mad but soft, like she wanted to find it funny… ironic. "W-Wha…? This is a joke, right?" He shook his head grimly and sat back down in his seat with a more proper composure.

"I envy you, Rach. Because with the shit that had happened, primarily because of _us_, it's best to forget."

"Please tell me what happened."

"No."

"_Please._"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it. I… I don't think I… want to…" he faded out and cradled himself tightly into a little huddle and he hid his head in his knees. He cancelled her out for what seemed like hours. Just sitting their in his little ball and letting her beg and plead for answers, thrown in with some pretty spiteful names. She couldn't get through to him. Not even when she asked about Noodle.

She bowed her head, "I remember you told me about how you saw me and Noodle. I remember how pissed I was at you but you didn't give up. You convinced me to give you a chance… you told me I didn't love her that way… But I did." She looked up dangerously though he didn't even breathe. Her mouth trembled, she was about to crack.

"Do you hear me? I did! …Look at me when _I'm fucking talking to you!!"_ she screamed and forced the tears to contain themselves. 2D shook under her wrath of words. "I cheated on her… and she must know… Why is she ignoring me? Why is this ice inside her eyes? Why can't she be in the same room as me, why can't she EVEN FUCKING LOOK ME IN THE EYE?

"You convinced me to give you a chance… and as far as I can tell, you've fucking screwed with it, you measly cunt. Maybe it's your fuck-wit mind. There's not a single brain cell left in your sodding head to even tie your shoelaces." 2D sniffed hoarsely as his feet shifted uncomfortably, his chucks indeed untied. She'd obviously touched a few nerves.

"You know what I think? I think you planned this all yourself… Maybe it's you who loves Noodle and you just saw me as a threat. Well go on then! Go take her back to home and get that bitch laid on your greasy slimy covers. It worked for me, why can't it work for every other little girl as well, you sick molester.

"But it's not all just little girls, is it? Maybe even a few… Paulas might come along." She watched him writher under her foot. "Nice girl, wasn't she? Beautiful eyes and curves… a real apple tart, she was. Sweet looking and so scrumptious she was going to be. But I wonder, Stuart… just how rotten that apple tart was, to sink so low as to sell you out for a crusty filthy geezer like Murdoc. You must be so jealous. I know I would be when my heart got stolen by a tramp and her grandfather… She was probably only using you to get to him anyway. Too fucking easy, you wanker. Though… can't say I blame you… Not like you could do any better than a little shithead bitch with the make-up of a transvestite and the intellectual capacity of a thimble."

2D threw his arms on the armrests, the sound of them slapping against them was so loud it was almost like they'd be red for days. Rachel was given the satisfaction as she caught him wiping the tears from his bloodshot eyes. His face was cold like Noodle's and although he meant to throw her a dirty look, he didn't provoke her. He pushed himself off the chair and left the room in agony at the words spoken against him purely because he did the right thing. Rachel burst into tears as soon as the door slammed shut.

**Wow, she has anger issues… Rachel? Have you been hanging out with Vivian?**

**R: Maybe… GAH! –hits heads and runs away laughing-**

**And there you have it.**


	20. Fucking hell a lot of chapters

**Chapter 19**

**-------**

Rachel sat upon her hospital bed, flipping through an old magazine about Brad and Angelina and her eyes could barely keep open. It was morning the following day and she still hadn't heard from anyone but 2D. No one was giving her answers and the rest of world was neglecting her, isolating her inside this prison. Overnight a nurse had connected her to a slow moving drip of clear fluid. Unfortunately it had only some sort of chemical, possibly Latin name that she couldn't categorize. But she trusted they knew what they were doing. She felt much stronger that morning despite her empty stomach.

The door opened and a stumpy, puffy Indian nurse pushed through a full cart of trays. The smell of fresh food overwhelmed Rachel and she couldn't help but grin manically. Even the meat smelled good. "What would you like for breakfast, Ms. Niccals?" she asked politely, an accent haunted her words. "There's cereal, toast, bangers and mash, fish…?"

"Um, cereal, thanks." The nurse handed her a meal and left allowing Rachel to dig into her breakfast. A few minutes later, finally, some familiar faces walked into the room. But the twist in the story is that they weren't wearing happy smiles and carrying flowers for her. Murdoc and Russel walked into the room as grim as she had ever seen them. She almost wished they hadn't come. They looked like they'd just come from a killing spree, really. Without a word, they sat themselves down on the seats and pulled them up next to her bunk.

"Hey, Rach," Russel muttered, dark purple glasses covered his white eyes but he never took them off for her. She nodded a 'hey' back to him and physically shuddered.

"Cold, luv?" Murdoc mocked and made a large devious grin.

"Uncle Murdoc… please. Why am I here?"

"You're here because-" Russel started but Murdoc cast him a dark glare. "… Well, it's not really my place to-"

"I shouldn't tell you," Murdoc shot. "I don't think you deserve the answers. Not the ones you asked my singer." He narrowed his eyes as he said this and Rachel's heart sank.

"Is 2D okay?"

"No, he fucking isn't okay. Because of you, this whole band has turned against him. Including yourself."

Rachel shook timidly. "I just wanted answers; I was so frustrated and scared… I never meant to hurt him."

"Bullshit." Surprisingly, that filthy word came from Bigfoot's mouth this time.

"You have literally damaged this band. Everyone here fucking hates your guts; I just hope you know that." Rachel paused and looked at them both and tried to give them an expression that said 'why could you hate me?'.

"I kind of figured… But you have to tell me how I at least got here and in this mess. All I ever wanted was to see my father and work things out with you…"

"Kiss that dream goodbye, bub. You've just entered my bad books AGAIN. And I'm not taking you to see, Hannibal. Ever." This took Rachel to edge and shoved her right off. She broke down in tears again, putting herself through this humiliation and the other two's awkwardness. Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Dry your tears," he ordered mechanically. Human emotions deserted him as his red eye glowed from a robot. "I'll tell you this. Everything you've ever done in my house has been revealed. You have no more secrets left to hide."

Rachel looked at him painfully and he winked at her. She grabbed a tissue box and started pulling by the dozen. "So you know about Noodle…?"

"-and you? I had to… _strangle_ that information out of dullard. Though it was pretty clear she'll never talk to you again. Neither will 2D."

"And what about you two? If you hate me so much then why are you here, talking to me?"

"Someone has to. You've just hurt some people more than others." His words were subtle and smooth and he could have been mistaken for the casting of the Matrix.

"What have I ever done to you, Russ?" Murdoc turned his head and looked at him with slight sympathy. Russel sighed and lifted his dark sunglasses. Rachel gasped. His eye was so black and swollen it looked infected especially with all the anger pouring through it. It almost looked like some sort of bacteria growth was spreading over it. She wondered if he could even see through that eye. He lowered his glasses again. "_That_ is what you did. Never stand to the left of me again."

"_Me?_ How could _I_ do that? I would never hit you!"

"Actually at that point, you could've even hit a passing stranger who coughed." Rachel cringed in disbelief and scowled at them both.

"Stop toying with me, why can't you just give me straight answers?"

"_What?_ What fucking questions do you want answered then? I'll give you only 3."

"Don't make this some horseshit game, Murdoc." His rage lightened up noticeably and a faint smile appeared on his face for some strange reason. It was his way or the highway, Rachel had known the rules by now. He knew she was thinking deep down inside for the right questions so she can get the right answers. "… How did Noodle find out about me and 2D?" His smile widened and he flipped back into his mental black box.

"Because I told her." Rachel turned to Russel and now guilt had spread into his face and mutant eye. This seemed to be working, it was like a code. One fact triggered another in memory. There was no need to ask why he told her, obviously for it was simply wrong. 2D knew, he must have made a rumour or probably because, again, every relationship she had was just sick and wrong. Then she must've punched his lights out for it. She wouldn't do it directly; she must've been really riled up before then. Next question…

"… How come I am so beaten and covered with bruises and such?"

"There was a car accident. You weren't the only one but you were the worst." Rachel widened her eyes in amazement and suddenly caught flashes of screaming and swerving movement through lanes… like it was out of control…

"Murdoc, give me 2 more questions. I just want to ask 2 more." Murdoc shook his head slyly.

"Rules are rules, luv. A genie wouldn't allow it."

"Fuck you, Murdoc… What the fuck did you tell me that, I assume, started the riot?" _You're jumping to conclusions way too fast… but you're still right. You do remember. _His face fell slack and he sat petrified. He lowered his gaze but then brought it back up with denial. He didn't want to answer that. He couldn't answer it, it was beyond torture. He'd seen it with his very eyes. The reaction would kill… the fact that she wiped her short term memory out was a saviour for her. It was second chance that Murdoc couldn't gamble in the heat of the moment again. Rachel was itching for a response.

"What was the other question?" Bigfoot asked. Rachel turned to him calmly once Murdoc spaced out. "I wanted to know what day it is today."

"It's, uh… Thursday."

"Thursday?" she nodded lightly and did a quick count up of her last days. "I've lost 4 days of memory… and I still don't know what happened." She burst into tears again and buried her head in her hands, completely ignoring Bigfoot and her Uncle. They both sighed in unison. It wasn't pity though there was a dab of it there. Everything was her fault. Except for the last question she asked Murdoc: _'What the fuck did you tell me that, I assume, started the riot?'_ That question brought a whole new perspective into the situation. Once answered, the tables are turned and soon it would all be blamed on the hypocrite. But not yet.

Russel glanced at Murdoc who watched him back helplessly. "Tell her," he whispered over her sobs and Murdoc shook the notion off looking back at his niece. Russel grabbed him with a firm persuasive hand and brought his mouth to his ear. "You have to tell her… she has nothing but you." He gave Murdoc one last eerie stare before getting off his chair and quietly slipping out of the room.

Murdoc sighed and rubbed his head as her crying became almost uncontrollable. He got up and tried to console her. "Umm… babe?" She cried harder and within a matter of seconds, Muds had given up and therefore had enough. "I'll come back once you've… calmed down." He grabbed his smokes and shoved them in his pocket as he left the room, racked with remorse.

-------

A couple of hours later, some scary looking people awoke her from the light sleep she collapsed into after balling her eyes out. They shook her gently but she moaned and rolled onto her stomach, pretending to be fast asleep. "Rachel? Rachel?" they asked. "Rachel, are you awake…?"

"Well I am now, aren't I?" she murmured as she sat up and stretched her body. There was about 3 of the ward there. 2 nurses: 1 an early 20's trainee and the other an old cranky hag. The doctor was the most frightening though. His hair was shinning raven black, a slightly muscular physique with black eyes and a smile that could even make the blind hurt. Where were the others and why weren't they with her?

"Rachel, my name is Dr. Morson. I've been taking care of you since the incident." _What incident?_ she wanted to scream at him but she could never tempt doctors, especially because of their friendly and hygienically clean atmosphere, not to mention their pedantic records of patients… She tried to stay well clear of anything that would give her game away and this made the enemy #1. "How are you feeling today?" Rachel did the usual moody 'I want my mummy' routine where she refused to speak and just shrugged. "Do you feel any better? Is their any pain or weakness anywhere?" She shook her head and watched him carefully. He was almost reading her like a book. He showed his insane teeth and got out a clipboard.

"Excellent. Now, the details here are very sketchy, please allow me to fill this in. You're name is Rachel Becky Niccals?" She nodded, so far so good and he took it down. _Just don't get started on all that AIDS and sexual diseases shit. If I wanted to hear a lecture from an anal-probing paedophile, I would have asked your momma. _"You were born…?"

"Feb 27th, 1995."

"If you could just complete the rest." He gave her the sheet and found that no details of her had been filled out. Except for the top where it asks name, RACHEL NICCALS scribbled down in Murdoc's messiest handwriting and few speckles of blood on the paper. It made her mouth quiver and her stomach churn. She was handed a blue biro and the doctor watched her absently. She looked up and found the nurses undoing the drip but they didn't remove the needle from her, instead unfastened the tube and bounded her hand with a bandage.

"Excuse me… Can you please tell me how exactly I got here?" He smiled at her pityingly and sat down in the chair by her bed.

"You don't remember?" She rolled her eyes growing agitated. "No, I don't remember anything. The last 4 days are a total blur to me." He cringed in thought and shook his head.

"Why didn't you mention this?"

"Well, didn't you ask me?"

"I'm sorry but it's not really clear how you ended up here. In the state you arrived in, I thought it was connected with… other matters." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Family matters." She did nothing, trying to make movements that would neither confirm nor deny this statement. He stood up off the chair while checking his watch as the nurses waited for him patiently. "You'll have to take it up with them; it's not my job to interfere this way. I'll come around again this afternoon and see how you're doing and if you're ready to go home." He gave one last smile again and then walked out of the room swiftly. The nurses caved in on her and the older one snatched the sheet from her hands as soon as she was finished.

She scanned over it and her eyes flickered up with venom. "Please fill in _all_ the details, miss." She handed it back, pointing to address, contact and parents/guardians. Her heart raced as she wondered if she could get away from this trap. If they knew she was just a drifter then they could take her away into an orphanage or foster home for good. And in many creepy ways, it sounded better… She mentally cursed herself for this and scribbled down Kong's address, a random phone number and the name Murdoc Niccals. The nurse looked it over again.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked harshly like she was speaking to a cabbage kid.

"What?"

"Can you give a more precise address than 'Kong Studios'?" Rachel licked her lips in thought. She suddenly yelped a 'no' and the nurse looked rather taken aback.

"We've recently moved M-Murdoc and me… I can't remember the address. I wish to see him."

"Where is he?"

"He should be here, I hope."

"What is you're relation to Murdoc? Father?" Rachel's eyes widened in a somewhat anger and she screamed a repulsed '_No!_' before she realised she could have gotten away with it. No turning back now. The trainee nurse just stood there watching them dither, rocking back and forth on her sneakers. The nurse took offence and narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me. If he is not your father then who is he? And where is your mother?"

"My, uh… my mum… died and Murdoc is my-"

"Murdoc is you're guardian, isn't he? Or is he a relative?" _Not anymore…_

"Ummm…" she panicked and the nurse grew fed up, slapping the clipboard on her large thighs. "For goodness sake, _who is Murdoc?_" her temper strained to keep quiet and the trainee watched with the expression you might make when watching a horror flick when the freaky music came on. Suddenly the door opened as if right on cue and Murdoc himself walked in with a dead as determined face. He stopped as everyone watched him and looked around grumpily.

"… What are yeh looking at?" he muttered and rubbed his neck as he gave a yawn. The older nurse's nostrils flared while Murdoc checked out the trainee and she gave him back a coy little smile. Rachel tried to signal the paper and made dramatic faces to signify parents but unfortunately the nurses turned back before he could catch them. He could blow her whole cover if he really despised her as deeply as he described. A whiff of alcohol came from him and Rachel moaned depressively as he swayed slightly.

"Who are you?" she demanded and he glowered at her.

"You bitch," he spat and her eyebrows jumped so high they might've flown off. The trainee chuckled. "Who am I? I think the question is who the fuck are _you?_"

"Don't you dare speak to me that way!" she yelled as her fists clenched. "_Who are you?_ Get out of this room!" He made a sulky face and flung his arms around his body and he swayed left and right.

"I only came to see Rachel, Jesus…"

"What is your connection to her?" He stumbled over to her bed and collapsed on the railing making the bed jerk as well as Rachel. He smiled and gave a wink as he turned back to them again and sat himself down on her bed.

"Rachel, here, is my little… _dirty brat_." _Sure, Murdoc, that's subtle…_

"You're her father?" He didn't say anymore as he finally got her signal.

"… Yes, I'm her father."

"Murdoc Niccals?"

"Yours truly," he grinned.

"But Rachel has just told me that you weren't her father." He turned back to her again in the same emotion and she gave him a distressed look. He halfway turned around, a blank stare on his face but his mind conjuring an excuse, improvising as he was going along. He suddenly slapped her calf and she withdrew in fear.

"Dammit, Rachel! I know you're embarrassed of me but this is important stuff these people need to know! You can't just go lying about details like that! This is serious, kiddo!" Rachel forced back her laughter as did Murdoc who wasn't too sodden drunk after all.

"R-Right… Sorry, father." He gave her a heart-warming smile, the first in days and he offered her a hug. She dug into his arms and held him tightly like he really was her father. Despite his smell, despite his rotten attitude, you had to give the devil his due. He pulled away and ruffled her hair playfully with a deep chuckle as they slipped into their own world.

The trainee nurse sighed happily for them. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm convinced." The old nurse gave the other the sourest look and stared back to them. Something wasn't quite right here.

"Right. All ready for the abortion then?"

-------

**WTF??? What abortion? Oh hell, I'm just making this up as I go along and now I see the consequences… **


	21. Breaking in 2

**Chapter 20: Breaking in 2**

**I'm getting to the point. Eventually… I'm just trying to keep it so it makes sense but not too straight forward. **

**-------**

Murdoc felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and ironically he started hearing her niece's bitter laughter. She laughed and laughed after the pause and her face turned pink as tears fell down her face, elbowing Murdoc in his side. It seemed like she couldn't stop laughing and Murdoc continued to put up with her hysteria until she was calm enough to speak. "Hey, great one, _dad_. I bet this was your joke, wasn't it?"

He watched her giggle again but the stern expression he cast her soon made her smile fall and heart sink. "That's a great one…"

"A great what?" he asked.

"Joke." He heaved a silent sigh and put an arm out to her but her sudden reaction made him jump. "You're not joking?" she strained her voice to keep down its volume of fright. "_Abortion? _What are you on about?" her attention stirred onto the nurse who saw a whole different side of her personality.

"You didn't know...?" The plump nurse eased her wrinkles and anger for this poor child. "We had taken some tests and found… you are pregnant."

"Now you tell me?" she whispered and stared down at her boots trying to let it sink in. "But how? I had always-" she glanced up at the nurses as more tears delicately tickled her face. "I mean, I never… How long?"

"Nearly 4 weeks."

"But don't you think I would have known?" she seethed at her. Murdoc grasped her shoulders and held her in front of him as her attitude started to turn rotten. The goddamn worry filled his wild eyes again as his irises darting back and forth onto hers. "Rachel… you did."

"WHAT?"

"Maybe you didn't know consciously or never for sure but deep down, I know you've had the suspicion. And that was enough." Rachel never bothered to argue with him she was still so shocked. She didn't even ask how he knew because he just did. Was it written all over face, gleaming in her eyes, hidden behind the smile? Empathy was in his. She guessed the pain never really got out which means their trio was still incomplete. The stands really did catch up with her, karma and all that what-goes-around-comes-around crap. She finally spoke as she wiped her tears and demand entered her tone.

"I'm not having an abortion." Murdoc gasped and his grip loosened on her arms. "Jesus Christ, luv…" He stuttered on his words and turned to the nurses for assistance but they looked the other way, allowing them to work out their opinions themselves. They left the room. "You're only 12."

"I'm practically 16, maturity-wise."

"That's still so young…"

"Abortion is murder." He stared at her for a further few seconds before taking his arms off her and when he looked back the empathy had vanished.

"Don't be fucking thick, have the abortion."

"Murdoc, this is my body, I can do whatever I please."

"Not while I'm here you don't."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"You don't know half the complications of parenthood!"

"Better than _you_ fucking did, eh?!"

"You are having the abortion!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE A MURDERER!"

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU EXPECT TO DO WITH A CHILD? EAT IT OR SELL IT OUT FOR A SLAPPER, LIKE YOUR VERY FUCKING PROUD SELF!" Rachel let out a shrill cry and ran out of the room flooding with tears and blinded by betrayal. On the way out she ran past Russel and 2D.

-------

Murdoc hesitated then realised his anger had got the better of him. He ran after her knocking 2D to the floor on his way out but never stopping to look back. Rachel collapsed into the bathroom and tried scrambling away as Murdoc followed her. Her hands clutched to her face as patients gave her odd stares and hurriedly got out of their way. "Rachel." She was about to lock herself inside a cubicle but Murdoc put a strongly hand on the door and held it open. "Let go," she ordered, her voice sore from all this crying.

"Rachel, I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that now. It always was." Murdoc sighed and tried to herd her out of the cubicle. He stood her in front of the mirrors but her eyes were clenched and focused on the floor, she ignored him. He lifted her pretty chin up to see her reflection in the mirror. The ugly red marks of pain and frustration were covered her features and she looked away in even more tears. Murdoc stroked her hair and tried to quieten her down.

"I'm sorry. You of all people know that I didn't mean what I said… I'm just trying to protect you because no one else can. I don't want you hurt." He lightly kissed her hair and she looked at the mirrors, rather looking at him with a faint smile. "I'm not gonna ask how you got up the duff, it's clearly none of my business but I'm telling you that pregnancy is a huge reasonability. Just because you have a cup size bigger than your friends, it doesn't mean you're mature enough to have a baby. You're still too young and I'm not letting you throw away the one and only chance you'll ever have of being a kid. You're not gonna make the same mistake."

"But Murdoc… the abortion."

"I know it's scary and there may be a very, very small chance that something could go wrong. But it's so much safer than childbirth. You've still got a lot of growing up to do yourself, missy.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, _Abortion is murder_, you don't have to say it. But who would you be murdering if you didn't do it, eh? Rachel, I'm not trying to-" She smiled as the tears vanished and he wrapped his arms around her. An old man came into the bathroom and broke him off as they both stared. His eyes grew so wide and Murdoc gave him a little scowl. "Get outta here," he said and that old man turned on heel and scampered away.

"I'm not trying to _brainwash _you into the abortion but I'm just giving you my side. It's your choice… Either way, I'm still your Uncle Mudsie. I just hope you know what you're doing." She gave him a peck on the cheek from his sweet talk.

"Y'know… I'm sure we've had this conversation a thousand times before."

"We sure have, doll face," he grinned.

**Why the fuck does everything I write have to be so damn dramatic?**


	22. MEMORY LANE

**Chapter 21: Memory Lane**

**Now you get a taste of hell**

Rachel watched the rain from the backseat, sliding and merging down the window in little glass beads. It was Friday when she was finally let out and taken back home. She'd had the abortion nice and easy and was ready to leave what used to be her most morbid nightmare. She glanced at Murdoc in the driver's seat, hands on the wheel but brain's still resigned. She wasn't too dosed to notice the car fading with light smoke from Murdoc's cigarette and unfortunately the nicotine drug kept her aching. What she was doing was practically cold turkey, and like many of her other ideas, it wasn't very healthy for her.

It was easy to tell that Murdoc was still quite upset. He wouldn't even look her directly in the eye when he came to pick her up. She leaned on the bed in her fresh clothes with a bag of chocolates from the hospital beside her and waited. Her pockets empty without her treasured ipod and her main wallet dependence which were missing for days now and not a scrap of 'whore' anywhere to been seen on her body. And she still waited. The smile decayed into a sulk and the clock ticked by though she still waited. Finally she left herself and caught him just as he flicked away his burnt out cigarette and slinked through the automatic doors, his face looking troubled enough before she even got his attention. A lot was on his mind and it definitely had something to do with what happened in the last few days.

She had heard them loud and clear when she was sobbing in misery. _'Tell her' _what did Russel mean? _'You have to tell her… She has nothing but you'_ But her large eerie friend was quite mistaken. On the contrary, there wasn't a situation yet that he ended wrong.

"Murdoc?" she asked, "as soon as we get home, do you want me to leave?" He realised his long smouldered sigh like the first breath he'd taken since he found her and Rachel yet again felt like screaming her head off till someone noticed her. "I understand if you want me to go.

"_If I go there will be trouble, if I stay there will be double. _Right?" she gave a soft laugh but he remained silent. "No one talks to me anymore. No one can barely look me in the eye. The way you're taking this… it's almost like I've been on a massacre."

_You practically have, you bitch,_ he hissed but was sure not to think anymore aloud. "I'm not going to leave. I'm going to stay with you until you give me answers and _tell me_. This is not fair, Murdoc." Her uncle grimaced as she talked to him. "I don't believe it's me you are _really _angry with. At least you shouldn't be… I think you're trying to frame me because I'm damaged the most and remember nothing."

"You got a few phone calls from your friend: Emily Smith. She wanted you to call her back." Rachel's face beamed at this news.

"Well will you let me?"

"Course," Murdoc answered with a tone that suited 'duh'.

"You fucking liar. Everything you said about protecting me and shit. You were spinning me a yarn, weren't you?"

"I had to tell you something to get yeh to trust me."

"_Why can't you just tell me what fucking happened? What did I do that cuts me off from everyone else?!"_

"You have done… Rachel…" he whispered unable to gather his words, "I'm not angry anymore. But please stop talking to me. I've run out of things to say." He was as moody as she was and it was amazing. From rage to taunt, worry to frustration and now this sudden twist of… dare she say, _guilt?_ She fell back against the seat and begged her mascara to run in smears down her face, anything to release the pain but her eyes were drained. And that pain was crucial.

The car pulled over to its usual spot in the carpark and Rachel jumped out as soon as the engine died. Murdoc flicked away the cigarette and ran after her moaning 'Rachel' in a don't-be-like-this way. She glanced over her shoulder coldly while she power walked with her brown paper bag. "Don't talk to me. Russel was wrong, I don't need you, I need my father." Murdoc cringed and tugged at his greasy hair in annoyance. "I'm going to see him even if I have to take myself there."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Oh yeah?" she questioned hysterically as she turned around and shot him with her glare. Murdoc challenged her expression and crossed his arms in a controlling parental because-I-said-so way.

"Yeah… I'm taking you," he snapped just a little irrationally. Rachel eased herself as Murdoc kicked himself inside.

"… When?"

"Tomorrow… I-" _Don't say it, old boy... _"First thing..."

"Forgetting something?" she asked bitterly. Murdoc remained clueless. "You said the prison doesn't let visitors in on weekends," every passing word she spoke it sunk in like a knife carving her flesh. "We're just right back where we started. Exactly a week ago on Friday where you promised me I could see him… but I guess you couldn't keep you're word. I should've seen it coming; I should've known I couldn't rely on you, uncle." Murdoc shook her head at her where they both held expressions of disappointment.

"… It wouldn't help if I said Monday, would it?" she clenched her teeth and ran to the elevator before she did anything dangerous. She was so pissed that even if she beat him to a gibbering crippled vegetable it still wouldn't satisfy her. It wasn't worth the effort. Meanwhile, it Murdoc's turn to cry.

-------

_Rachel tapped the burnt out ash into the black tray and lay back down on his bed, tucking the pink silk covers over her bosom. She blew out a puff of smoke into the face gazing down on her which was smudged with her lipgloss. He stole a kiss from her once more and collapsed onto her shameful body. "Stuart," she warned as his fingers pulled down her thong. _

_He breathed on her neck, "Why… can I keep a souvenir?" Rachel giggled but was cut off as she felt a soft rumble. She sat upright in his bed. "What's wrong, hun?"_

"_Did you feel that…?"_

_2D nodded and gave a sheepish grin, "Hell, yeah, I did!" He tried to grope her nether regions again but she slapped him. _

"_I think it was a car… They're back already?" she questioned the alarm so evident in her voice. Just about ready to jump out of the covers but 2D stopped her and held her back close to him and they hushed. The greed and jealousy overcame him when they heard Noodle's cheery laughter. His grip on her small figure was so tight it hurt her and it only just came to her attention what she had done. Once again she was put in a dangerous position that questioned her love. "2D, could you please let go?"_

"_Must I?" he whispered as he absently dug in his fingertips as Noodle came closer. Rachel pushed him off and caught his focus to her collarbone, blotchy with handprints. Love bites all over her neck, bruises like she'd been abused. The only difference was she was begging for more this time. "I'm sorry." But he didn't sound like he meant it, rolling his eyes if you please. _

You make me feel worthless, _"I love you," she kissed him passionately._ What can I do? You're the best I'll ever… No one could hold a candle to you. _He smirked from the side of his mouth just expecting her to come around and fall into his arms all over again. _This feeling's fine._ "Don't let them find us."_

"_You'd better leave then…" They didn't move from their site as they heard the 3 band mates up above frolicking about going on about the hospital or talking some shit. "I said you'd better leave," he said again but a little more demanding. Though it was too late and Rachel lost her breath when Noodle cried '2D!' and knocked on his door. "GET OUT!" 2D screamed and shoved her out of bed. She fell to the floor in a heap trying to keep quiet and collected her clothes. A pair of light blue jean skirt struck her in the face as 2D pulled on his briefs, talking sweet back to Noodle. "I'll be up in a minute, luv, just wait there!" Suddenly the top door opened and Rachel gasped. 2D growled under his breath, "little bitch" and forced Rachel to change quicker. _

"_2D?" Noodle questioned as she flopped down the steps, her eyebrows raised in confusion to the noise. "What are you doing?" _I'm doing your girlfriend._ Rachel fumbled with her bra on her clammy body and 2D did the hook up for her though he had an itching desire to take it off again. "2D, check out my arm!" she giggled as she knocked on the next door. Rachel couldn't help let out a yelp and he slapped a hand across her mouth. Noodle heard that loud and clear. "2D, is there someone in there with you?" _

"_Nooo," he dragged on like a devious little child trying to lie discreetly._

"… _I hear something moving in there."_

"_Well it's me, isn't it?" he shot as he pulled on a fresh t-shirt. Rachel silently asked where she was going to get out as Noodle blocked the only exit. "Look, luv, could you come back later?" _

"_There is someone in your room. Oh god, 2D, we leave you at home for just 2 hours and already you're entertaining." There was smarminess in her voice and Rachel gave 2D a curious look. He smiled and banged on his door. _

"_Noods, get out!" _

"_You know how Murdoc hates you using up his money to call strippers all the time." _

"_Well I didn't have to call this one up," he thought aloud. Rachel gasped and kicked his leg with her unlaced but bulky boots and he whimpered like a little dog. Noodle giggled but all Rachel could think was 'aww he's so cute'. "You can tell him it wouldn't happen if he stopped stealing my girlfriends!" he turned to Rachel, "just because he's jealous, of course." Rachel nodded sceptically._

"_I didn't know you were feeling _that_ lonely, 2D…"_

"_GO. AWAY."_

"_Fine. But get out here soon, Murdoc wants to talk to you." _Great… _there was some calling in the background._ _"… Oh, do you know where Rachel is? Russel just said he couldn't find her." Panic struck them both and Rachel crawled under his bed just in case. _

_2D swarmed for an excuse, "Uh… I believe she went for a walk… Go check outside, luv." Noodle sighed in annoyance and left grumbling away. 2D dug under the bed to meet his secret affair's eye (though it was far from an affair, more a sick perverted sin) in distress. "Go on, get out now before she comes back."_

"_They could be anyway… I don't even know my way around. You have to help me." 2D hesitated but then took her to the door. He held her just outside and then quietly peaked through the door to see Murdoc wandering around his Winnebago. He had a fag in his mouth, just waiting for the talk between him and 2D. He glanced back at Rachel._

"_It's Murdoc, I'm going to lead him outside… You're on your own." He ran down and gave her another kiss, possibly their last one in heat. "I love you." He stepped outside and the heels he wore clicked on the pavement as they greeted each other, one not so polite as the other. Rachel pressed her ear against the door and heard them talking '2D, I need to talk you, it's really important…' he drifted in and out but then they stopped just in front of the crack in the door. Murdoc took him by the shirt and gave him a murderous glare._

"_Whatever you do,_ don't tell me niece._ I'm warning you," 2D shook his blue head timidly and Murdoc smiled. "Good man," he wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him an odd look over. "… Weren't you wearing that other t-shirt this morning, mate?" He shrugged and they both walked on until they came outside. Her time was short as she pushed open the door. Most people who took the stupid risks would have followed the rumour that was being spread about them but in this case, Rachel was too determined for the band's sake like Murdoc said. Despite whether they secretly thought she had an annoying laugh or ate too much peanut butter as such, she couldn't afford to be found out. _

_She crept into the elevator and took it up to level 2 as she quickly wiped off the remainder of her lipgloss and buttoned up her jacket. The doors opened and she stepped out, still preoccupied with her clothes, bumped straight into Mr. Lardo Bigfoot and fell to the floor. She looked up slowly in suspense and the concerned scowl she imagined plastered on his face was much more intimidating in real life than in the stories. He didn't offer her a hand up instead examined her flaws. _

_Her hair was mess, pink smudges lay on her face, bruises _teeth marks _on her neck, _handprints _on her chest, t-shirt unbuttoned-_

_She tried to walk away but Russel placed his hefty hands on her shoulders to hold her. _

_Where was he? Skirt lifted up, belt unbuckled, no socks, black leather beauties unlaced, jewellery missing, her ipod and wallet missing from her pockets. Not to mention the tear stained eyes and the god dam guilt that lay behind them. _

_But nothing too detailed or lengthy that would give her game away… _

"_Russel…" she started and he raised his eyebrows in bewilderment. She actually _had _an explanation, no matter how pathetic it was? Let her talk. "I-I was walking outside Kong and… a-and I tripped and fell and…" It wasn't working._

"_And what, Rachel?" She shrugged but looked down at her feet as she walked around him and back to Noodle's room. He followed her while she paced. "I understand you didn't have enough time to think up a reasonable excuse, your clothes sure indicate that, but seriously, girl…_

"_I can't believe you. You and 2D. Unbelievable…" he hissed. _

"_Don't go jumping to conclusions now, Russ."_

"_Well, sweetheart," he seethed with a stuck-up smile, "Half your clothing _is_ hanging off you, let's not forget." Rachel coughed back her tears. She wouldn't back down in front of him at least. "No wonder 2D practically jumped out when we left you behind. _You little tramp." _Rachel hit Noodle's door but didn't go in. You couldn't when you were at a point of blackmail. _

"_Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."_

"Excuse me?_" he yelled like she was at it again. She finally got it and cast him a disgusted glare. _

"_Whatever you want I'll be your servant, just don't tell Noodle or Murdoc!" He mulled over the notion but had to decline. What they were doing wasn't right and something had to be done about it. Murdoc needed to know, though he already did. "I've been through this before… I've had people watch me throw myself over a bridge. I'd do it all again just so you'll keep quiet."_

"_No. I won't tell them. But you will. You know the impact of this. It would tear you apart. Mostly 2D, he'd be getting the blame as an offence for underage sex. Mostly Noodle, you cheated on her as she was innocent enough. But mostly Murdoc to find his niece has fucked with his band."_

_Her fists clenched and sweat dripped down her back. "No… you're wrong. It would tear you apart the most."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm about to do this-" she lunged at him and wrapped her hands around his thick neck in an attempt to choke him but he threw her away onto the large glass windows. She whined and pressed herself against them. "Just leave me alone!" Rachel screamed, "If you're not on my side then get out of my sight!"_

"_I'm getting them. I'm getting them right now." Russel turned around to leave but Rachel jumped up and in front of him. _

"_Russel, please! You can't do this, 2D could go to jail!"_

"_He should've known better! And so should've you! You can't seriously love him?"_

"… _But I do." They both stopped and Russel searched her eyes. _

"_You loved Noodle."_

"_I love them both… on different levels… It's complicated."_

"_Well you can explain all that to them when they come. You can pick which was the fling and which was your stand." He dodged around her, a nasty smile curling on his face as he reached the lift. Rachel turned around, tears falling down her face though her expression hadn't yet become hysterical. _

"_Why are you being so cruel? I never did anything to you…"_

"_It's what you did to _them _and you know it. Are you coming in?" he put an arm in the elevator and she slowly slinked in to face her demons. Bad karma and that was her enemy. Or maybe it was her friends… _

"_But if you loved them, you just wouldn't do this to them. You'd lie to protect them, right? They would have done the same for you…"_

"_It's a harsh reality… Are you happy you're the Broadway star of it?"_

-------

**Russel you cocksucking bastard! **

**Haha I'm kidding...**

**I'm just pissed**


	23. MEMORY LANE I

**Chapter 22: Memory Lane l**

**HahahahahAHAHAHA**

**Well, it might be shit but at least I don't have writer's block, haw-haw…**

-------

_They stood in a small pentagon in the carpark just to the side of Murdoc's screaming Winnebago on the gravel. Murdoc stood on a diagonal line from Russel, his face with query to the unconventional event and Russel only repaid him with him a strong accusation. _Bad blood, bad blood… _2D stood opposite Noodle. The girl verses Blueboy for Rachel's heart though they had ripped it in half between the two of them. Noodle held her innocence she herself was not even aware of and 2D looked down on her in raging jealousy and in a ha-ha-in-your-face condescending manner. And Rachel was held as the point, the entire cause of this war and full reasonability taken with ruining their lives._

"_Well?" her lips trembled and everyone turned to Murdoc, the confusion growing in his mismatched eyes. "What's this all about then?" No one spoke a word. Noodle shrugged and turned to share the feeling in unison with her lesbian girlfriend only to find her exchange significant glares with her best friend, 2D. Russel's face fell colder and gritted and the first sound erupted as his knuckles crackled in his fists. Everyone's face shot to him in urgency and he let out a long sigh, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. _

_Murdoc smiled madly and watched everyone drown in the nervousness of their sins. Noodle was gay, 2D 'sexually harassed' or most likely 'raped' (for the court) a preteen girl, Murdoc abandoned his own flesh and blood, Russel physically bullied and blackmailed the girl and Rachel herself was on the brink of breaking the law, abuse, cheating and all the fucking _lies. _"Something's going on here… isn't it? This frosty silence could glaze a summer's day," he said._

"_No one here has been completely honest with each other, Murdoc. I'm sure you'll agree." Russel stared ahead at Murdoc and gave a shadow of a smile because he didn't like to be spiteful. Rachel itched to leave this uncomfortable position she was in as she was about to get the beating of her life. _

"_Well now. It seems we have a lot to talk then. A few questions to ask and be answered, eh?" Sweat coated 2D's forehead and back in hot cooling. He knew the penalty and he knew that the underage girl's parental guardian would have no hesitation in making him do his time. He didn't know how long he could be in the brig but it would be long enough for him to resent doing her. A pretty piece of meat like that just lying around in prison, he couldn't bear the thought of gay sex, let alone rape. It made his insides squirm and his teeth jabber. _

"_Like what?" Noodle asked, trying to hide her own worry inside her voice. Love was just meaningless animal sex before Rachel showed up and even though that was what Rachel was accustomed to, she still taught Noodle pure love. The love that wasn't a myth and unrealistic, the love that was undying and so painful that it mutated in unimaginable hate. Noodle felt it but still didn't understand it and she assumed Rachel still felt the same way and for no one else but her. A naïve little girl, Rachel was so upset she would be heart broken by the end of the day. Rachel ogled at Bigfoot in despair, this was too hideous and there was still time to turn back. But he shook his head. If he cared so much about his friends then why would he risk their emotions and _sanity _by revealing the truth? Why couldn't he lie to protect them?_

"_Oh, Noodle… I don't know. How about like what's going on with you and Rachel?" Her bangs fell in front of her eyes just before anyone saw the surprise in them. Rachel rocked back and forth on her Black Leather Beauties, done up the tightest in a long time it looked like her legs were just skin and bone. Everyone would have gasped in the same surprise except for the matter that they already bloody knew thanks to a key witness, _2D. _It was just like her favourite mystery game, How to Host a Murder. _'But Balihi… I, King Alldrinktotat, went for a nice little stroll this morning in Glumda's swamp and heard this muttering… only to find you talking to a monster there! _Who was it and what were you talking to it about?_'

"_What? We're friends, I don't know what else you're referring to," she replied._

_2D rolled his black orb eyes, "Noods, I saw you and Rachel that night, I saw you two fucking like rabbits." Murdoc scoffed lightly and turned to the outside of the pentagon. Russel and Rachel watched her with concern as she continued to stare into 2D's green with envy face. They didn't break off their eye contact and they all grew more disturbed in this negative aura. Usually someone, like Murdoc, would've corrected his foul language in front of the girl but since he traded it in for a laugh, everything was starting to ice over yet heat up. _Which night? _Rachel wanted to ask and a smile came onto her face. _

"_Well why were you watching us, Mr. Peter File?"_

"_Don't point that shit right back at me," he was driven mad with jealousy as he watched Rachel beam at her brightly. _I'm dragging you down, down, down with me_. "Why were you doing it?" Rachel coughed before Noodle could say something and Murdoc finally turned around for the explanation. _

"_We were bi-curious."_

"_So you had to screw each other to find out?" 2D asked thickly. Rachel and Noodle sniffed in that harsh remark and defended themselves while Russel watched in horror and Murdoc watched in enjoyment. _

"_Hey, shut the fuck up," Rachel argued. "We're best friends, what does it matter? We can do what we like." She said this with a sort of certified proud dignity that stood up for their human rights all around. 2D looked at Rachel and saw she didn't like the way her sweet baby was being treated. He obviously wasn't her favourite in the love warehouse. He felt the burn and _it just wasn't fair.

"_But that's sick, luv," he chuckled to himself forgetting everyone in the pentagon can hear everything, and can almost read your thoughts through your expression. You had to be on your guard the whole time. Fire flared in her eyes and she felt the desire to throttle his fucking neck as well. At least now she would do it with a firm rough rope rather than with those weak shaking hands of hers. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I'm just saying, dykes aren't…" she dared him to continue but he faded out. "Well y'know, it's just not really normal. Let's hope you learned different from that experience, right girls?" Rachel was gob smacked as he gave her a little wink no one noticed. The kind of one you would give in a game of wink murder, inconspicuously catching a victim's eye behind the detective's back and watching them gaggle and die pathetically while pretending to be freaked out as much as all your other preys. This time he really had gone too far, using her, _seducing _her just so he press his fucking beliefs onto her and 'set her straight'._ Well fuck him…

"_You're homophobic?" Murdoc questioned and then nodded in fascination, "I didn't know that about yeh, son." _Well it's not something you should ever be proud off, yeh muppet. _Noodle bent her head down and Rachel would have walked over to her and given her a warm fuzzy hug to cheer her up but she dared not break the pentagon. First one who leaves holds 3 months bad luck within their life and, god, she didn't need anymore of that. _

_One thing you need to know about the pentagon they held. It may have been dead silent apart from the zoning out, stares and glares but it was never a silence that would be filled in with crickets chirping. Of course no, insects don't disgracefully slip into the space. It was more a Texas duel tumbleweed-tumbling-by, ready-to-fire-your-guns music. Or more an edgy action and danger zone song 'SMACK MY BITCH UP' by the Prodigy, heart racing and a rush like heroin. Or a gothic background piano, emotional out of anger rather than pain or sadness. Loud thumping chords changing to hit the _exact _right notes, like you expected but _better. _But never the cricket chirping because in this case it would have been bloody humiliating. _Fuck you, 2D… I hope you rot…

"_2D, you know I think that's fucking low. It's something you would keep to yourself, leave the girls alone," Russel warned gravely. He saw the look in 2D that just wanted to cackle 'you're the faggot too' but he held back with that patronizing smile that seemed to be coming increasingly more popular. This was all rather fun if you look at it like it's not a conspiracy, instead a dramatic interrogation like from the movies. Truth or dare?...Promise?_

"_But… Noodle. Don't get too emotionally attached to the tramp. You've got better things to focus on," Murdoc advised in his own subtle selfish good deed. Noodle placed her hands on her tiny hips and the pentagon was about to hear her tick. _

"_You know, Murdoc, not everything revolves around you and the band. I can have better things to do than write music and pretend I'm dead for months." _

"_Luv, you're my guitarist. It's what you're here to do," he concluded. _

_Noodle narrowed her eyes, "well I may just resent-"_

"_Now's not the time, bub," he shot at her before they got caught in another catfight. "I'm actually quite interested to know why 2D was watching lady and the tramp doing you're 'experimenting' as you say, before I forget." Everyone mumbled little grunts and yeahs as the wind changed direction to 2D. He chuckled nervously and stumbled backwards a little like he was going to make a runner but he walked back in. It was funny how _everyone_ seemed to react, even 2D shockingly, when his feet fell out of grace. They were getting the answers._

"_I was just walking by… nothing harmful."_

"_I think you're lying," Rachel retorted. He snapped his head to her, the smile down and replaced with more chills. _Why the fuck would you do that? I thought what we had was special… _Everyone had the same opinion here. "Why were you really there?" His lips purged together like he sucked the lemon, which he had, but reluctantly spoke. _

"_I was just going to ask them for a round of bowling but… they were busy with something else." Murdoc reached the end of his tolerance. In the blink of an eye, he swiftly took his lighter and threw it at his head that he just dodged. The custom made lighter crashed to the ground and swivelled to a halt, the metallic sound echoing long after the motion. Everyone turned steadily to the bassist whose temper had seemed to calm or twist into frenzy as he laughed. "Missed… Hey, mate, could chuck me back my lighter?"_

"_Up yours, Muds," said 2D coolly. _

"_The question is perfectly simple, dullard… All you need to do is answer… Why were you spying on Lady and the Tramp?" Rachel snarled, _So that's our new label, is it? 'Stuck-up lady and the titty-fucking tramp' is this what we're being reduced to? _"Was it because you liked it? Did you get a little thrill out of seeing them in action?" Murdoc grinned as he could see 2D twitch and sweat. He leaned over but didn't move his feet. "Could you not resist watching them have pillow fights in their knickers or bathing together, soaping each other up?"_

_He was about to say more into detail, so sure he was onto 2D as he slipped into his fantasyland but Rachel stopped him. "Murdoc, I don't think you should be talking about us that way. You don't know half anything about it." _

_Murdoc didn't stop as he put a hand to his mouth so only one half would hear, the half that consisted of him, Rachel and 2D. "…Licking her pussy," he sniggered and licked his lips and 2D openly revealed it was troubling him in _those _ways. _

"_Murdoc, fuck off, you bastard!" Rachel shouted with narrowed eyes and strung pieces of hair in her face. _

"_It's true though, isn't it?" he shouted at 2D, ignoring his niece. 2D sighed and placed his head in his hands. Trying to pretend he was an innocent man that deserved his rights and freedom but dead culpable inside… "It's written all over your face, you dirty scum," Murdoc spat at the ground in front of him meant for 2D's eyes if the distance wasn't miles away. "IT'S TRUE, ISN'T IT? … ISN'T IT?!"_

"_YES! YES! IT'S TRUE!" 2D screamed as the hands fell from his face to uncover the madman. The pentagon gasped in astonishment forcing Noodle and Rachel to take a few cautious steps away from him. They shame of it all, his mouth shook lightly and the wrinkles of his frown were drawn with thick black sharpie in permanent ink and he searched them all. He realised that no one could look at him the same way again. Oh my god, and you thought the womanizer, Murdoc, was sick, at least those whores are over 16, wait till you see _this _sad paedophile. _He stalks young girls because he could never get a descent girlfriend for himself. He likes them young and sweet, _Murdoc thought and thanked god it was in his head. _

"_2D…?" Noodle asked in a shrill little voice, her mouth gapping open and a hand to her beating heart. He turned to her and pain was stinging his eyes in tear shaped drops. She felt so exposed right now, knowing those eyes that looked at her with care and friendship since she could barely speak English have seen her naked and at the peak of ecstasy… it was rattling, it was like he was staring right threw her clothes right then. And to know he actually _enjoyed _it. Given the chance, he wouldn't take it just to be rational and turn _away. Don't look at me, you creep! _"But… I thought I knew you better… How could you?" He shook his head wanting to explain but she rejected, facing away from him. She was betrayed. But not nearly as much as she was about to be…_

"_Noodle, it's not you…" She skipped looking back at him like everyone else and went straight to Rachel. She gulped and avoided all their eye contact. But she caught 2D's attention with his hungry murderous glare on her sweet candy… It was making the others feel uncomfortable more than ever. "It's her." Russel had a certain satisfaction as the truth came out into the open, thinking this was the right thing. Now this will explain why everyone else will hate him for their own reasons in the end. Murdoc scowled deeply and only wished he hadn't left his flicker knife in his Winnebago. That way he could take him by surprise and nail him square in his fucking dick and balls that violated his _underage, _mind you,_ _niece. _

"_You like my brother's daughter, Stu?" 2D could just happily nod away with his signature sheepish grin but that wouldn't have been very wise. Murdoc was pressing him with a cold glare that strained him to just shrug and start shoe-gazing. "You nauseating repulsive git… You fucking get away from her right now! You're not going to lay an eye on her ever again!" he screamed in madness and pointed fingers straight through the dullard's head. _

_Russel sighed lowly to himself, "he's done more than that," he muttered. Rachel gasped and put a hand over her mouth as her eyes watered up and darted between the two of them while still closely watching Noodle shatter and 2D's arrogance. Murdoc almost cracked his neck to Russel in a sick interest, just narking their dirty deeds away to the main source. _

"_What did you say, dear Russ?" He passed one last shot at Rachel before he opened his mouth. _

"_NO! BE QUIET!" she screamed and stamped her fuming feet. Murdoc raised his eyebrows suspiciously at her and Russel grimaced in a shut-up-and-let-me-talk manner. Her uncle put a finger to his mouth and softly shushed her like the cute baby cheeks darling she once was before _he _came along. _

"_What were you going to say, Russ…?" 2D looked the other way; Rachel simply couldn't look while everyone else hung on end… a real reality check cliff-hanger. '… To be continued. Will Murdoc discover their secret? How will he react? Find out and tune in next week for a new episode!' _FUCK YOU!

"_Murdoc… they were sleeping together behind your back." The silence screamed, it was deafening that high pitched silence. It's only created and you can only hear silence when it's far from it because everyone is screaming inside. Noodle's heart broke… split right down the middle… you could actually pin point the exact moment. If you listened carefully and well beyond the silence, you might have heard the gentle crack._

"… _You're joshing… aren't you?" Russel shook his head. Murdoc turned to Rachel in despair. "Luv, it's not true…" She burst into tears and covered her face, bending over her knees to hide herself from the judgemental and cynical world. Murdoc was struck like a bullet in his back and suddenly he was feeling quite sick and protective of her… well, he had to be… He met 2D's reluctant gaze and saw the fire in his eyes. He hadn't been this angry with him ever in his life. Sure, he had the same ugly face when he drunk the last of the vodka or kept him late for an interview but _never _had his felt this extreme. Taking his cigarettes? Bad. Doing his niece? Oh fucking hell, god have mercy on your soul, you better run… But he didn't. Instead of blubbering and cowering away like a frightened kitten, he swallowed his pride and stood his ground in the name of love (rather obsession). _What happened to him? _Rachel did._

"_You…" he cursed unable to finish the rest though everyone had a pretty clear idea of what he wanted to say. Rachel's sobbing was so loud that no one noticed Noodle was breaking down in tears herself as she tried to hold her frustration but it spilled over all too quickly. She was betrayed… but worse. She was cheated on and it stabbed just as nasty as Rachel had always warned her. Saying she was lucky to be saved for infidelity and _shit_, so naïve that she would become a clear sufferer herself. No one suffered as much as Noodle. "And to think I… I _trusted _you…" He surprising turned to his niece. "But y'know… It's you who's to blame."_

_Rachel glanced up as she wiped her tears. "What…?" she croaked at him. _

"_This is all your fucking fault, I told you not to screw with my band… even if you did, I never meant fucking _LITERALLY!" _he screamed at her and took a few threatening steps toward her. 2D was growing more nervous as he approached her and Noodle walked towards Russel, the only one she could seem to trust. _Don't break the pentagon, help me, _she begged. "You fucking little whore, filthy slut! I should never have opened the door to you, what was I fucking thinking?! Yeah, you'd bong any living creature that moved, wouldn't ya?_

_All those stands, I bet you don't even have any friends anymore so that's why you go crying to daddy… Wanted him to get you laid as well?"_

"_Murdoc, please stop," she pleaded. _

"_Are you really that desperate for money, you skank? Well, you got double for your effort on this bastard; at least it was an advantage for the both of you. A bit of sport for the old chum. I hope the job was worth that pay, 2D. None of my business but of course, she is my niece, Rachel, the fucking hooker! Did you use protection? Are you pregnant again, luv?"_

"_Shut up!" she yelled but was obviously not getting through to him._

"_I could drop you off at the hospital to terminate your litter if you want? Because god knows, you've been doing that routine ever since you could read the address you were assigned to every other working night. I doubt you haven't ever had an abortion. Whether you have a monthly subscription to the pill or leave the little rats outside the local dairy, you just can't fucking control yourself. You _cunt, _at least that's the main part of you that does the talking or even holds some slightly rational thought. Maybe I should dump you at the pound, eh? Like a dog. A fucking dog, because that's what you are, Rachel. _You're a bitch."

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!" 2D shouted and walked straight up to Murdoc in twisted fury. Murdoc taunted him cruelly till 2D's fist bashed him in the face and knocked him to the ground in the centre shape. Rachel and Noodle screamed in unison of terror and Murdoc groaned loudly. "I thought you only had a filthy mouth for friends, you don't treat your family that way! … And I'll tell her." _

"_You pussy," he hissed and spat on his clean boots. Blood leaked from his mouth and he grinned up at the demonic face above him, which was far from a bad call. 2D kicked him repeatedly in his ribs, roaring with every punch like a 'KIEI!!' to karate karta routines. Murdoc let out huffs as he was being attacked then soon gave up escaping him. It was just like the Friday night at the park all over again. People were almost in the same roles, their self-absorbed inner teen overcoming them. Russel and Rachel advanced (to Murdoc, it wasn't fast enough) and preyed 2D away from him, still kicking the air and flailing about… hurting them. Hurting Rachel. Murdoc slurred on the pavement._

"_2D, you've got to stop this!" she warned him and he immediately fell limp as they locked eye contact. Russel backed away, Noodle turned around for the final time and Murdoc sat up just in the moment that 2D grabbed her and stroked the hair from her face. "What are you doing?" she whispered as her eyelids fluttered from his soft touch._

"_I don't give a fuck what they say about us. All that matters is I love you…" Murdoc snarled as he pushed himself up. He ran into his Winnebago and found his first weapon of choice: the scythe specially sharpened. Rachel's lips trembled and tears fell down her face as she saw behind him her first love. Noodle staring at them with heartbreak and misery… knowing it should have been her holding Rachel… instead of her best friend… _How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me… I guess I was the fool. _But she didn't return a look that even remotely signified that she was sorry and wicked to Noodle. 2D bent down and caught her lips up in a passionate kiss she seemed to enjoy and return._ YOU FUCKING BITCH, HOW COULD YOU? FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU BOTH, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!_ Noodle bolted away hysterically just as Murdoc came out to witness such a horrific sight. And he lost it, he honestly did holding his scythe and walking up to him oh so casual. _

_Rachel opened her eyes, "STUART!" she screamed and pushed him down to the ground just as the blade flew over their heads. She dove at him and took his thinner neck in his hands and she pinned him and choked him hoarsely. "_You fucking bastard!"_ His eyes rolled back into his head as he clawed her hands away from him but finally had to punch her to get him off. She hit the hard cold concrete, much resembling everyone's feelings about each other. "Not a fucking whore, _uncle._ I love 2D, is that so difficult to contemplate?"_

"_He raped you! He drugged you! I'll have you rot in jail for this and be subjected to the same treatment you gave her, asswipe! See how your homophobic ass holds up then, eh?!" 2D gave him a hurtful glance as he helped up his babe. For the first time tonight it looked like he would cry as he brought up a sensitive subject he had much feared. Rachel did what she only could do inside the bedroom (and less playful) she held a boot to his face, squashing his features into the ground. He laughed, "I'll cut you up and squeeze your future babies to Purgatory…"_

_Rachel sighed depressingly and took the boot of his face. The chaos seemed to unravel but they were finally nearing the end. Murdoc still scowled at her well malicious but Rachel ignored him and tried to cleanse her mind of his harsh comments about her… well, he fucking made it look like a hobby rather than a job. "As for you, faceache… Since you're my singer… if you don't get out of my sight, you'll have no more chances of getting it on with any girl ever again. Scram!" he barked. 2D nodded and gave Rachel one last goodbye hug and whispered lightly into her ear. But the pentagon, now though broken, heard. _

_2D turned and met only Russel's vicious white eyes before he felt the pain, not noticing the scythe had been swung right into his shoulder. Rachel screamed the loudest yet as blood splattered onto her face and into her mouth where she tasted his special brand of copper. Murdoc gasped loudly and raced to help him. "Russel, what the hell?" he asked morbidly as 2D howled like the hounds of hell. Russel ejected the blade leaving a deep gouge that even chipped bone, the flesh and rest of the arm just barely hanging onto him. Rachel reacted by grabbing Bigfoot and holding him by his t-shirt. _

"_Why did you do that? Why the fuck did you _do that?" _He gave her cold stare, nothing else._

"_That was actually meant for you. You didn't even go after her." Rachel gathered all her body's spastic energy into one strong as steel fist and punched it right into Russel's eye. The force was so hard that the hefty man fell onto his back. She wondered if his eye was shoved right into its socket like 2D's was but didn't stop to find out. 2D was covered in crimson blood as it leaked down his shirt sleeve and he was still howling unaware it was him who was doing it. _Who the fuck is that screaming…? _He clasped at the wound to stop it bleeding but it didn't work. Rachel held her hands to her head to realise this insanity and screamed herself. And just right at that second, Noodle walked right into the riot. Blood bath, from her angle. And surprise, surprise, she screamed as well. _

_2D suddenly stopped and bit his lip so hard it started bleeding. He turned to Murdoc, psychosis in his eyes. "You put me away and I'll tell her!"_

"_You wouldn't!"_

"_At least I wouldn't have to pretend I talked to Hannibal! Yeah, he's the bad-tempered bloke from my block! BULLSHIT!" Rachel smiled and dropped her grudge as soon as her father's name was spoken, still totally ignoring everyone else for their individual acts of violence. Or maybe because of hers… _

"_Hannibal? My father?" she asked 2D breathlessly. He gave her a smile of pity and offered her a hand. _

"_Come with me." She took it and they both ran into the cars towards 2D's small rundown car. Murdoc did a quick calculation of the damage that could be done if he opened his giant gob and quite frankly, it wasn't pretty. _

"_STOP! DON'T TELL HER!" Funnily enough, Russel knew exactly what he was talking about since the first night she stayed unlike Noodle who stood confused and hurt. Russel handed the panicky Murdoc the bloodshed scythe and gave a small smile and nod towards Noodle. Murdoc ran to her and took her hostage as she screamed again. "HAULT OR I'LL HURT HER!" Rachel was the only one who stopped and turned to see the victim, 2D coming back only for Rachel. Noodle's breath quickened as he wringed her hands and the point of the blade pierced her throat lightly. She only gulped and she was already in physical danger. Would anyone have believed her if she told them it wasn't the first time she was held like this with a knife to her throat?_

"_Murdoc, don't hurt her! I love her!" 2D gave her an obscene glare._

"What?_"_

"_I love her! I love her and I'm sorry!" tears poured from her face but Noodle remained stubborn, refusing to listen to her apology. "I still love you and I'm _sorry_! I never meant to hurt you like I did, you know I didn't!"_

"_Yeah right," Murdoc heard Noodle mutter. Murdoc usually didn't do anything like this on the spur of the moment but he couldn't resist. He gently gave Noodle a kiss on her head as a 'sorry for her behaviour' token of his gratitude. Noodle let tears fall down her face as Rachel broke off in more tears. 2D stepped in front of her a smirk upon his beaten face. _

"_You wouldn't hurt your own guitarist now, would you? Leave her alone, she's done nothing! It's me you want!"_

"_No, it's both of your thieving hearts I want roasting for dinner tonight… If you tell her, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life, dullard… _believe me_ now, mate." 2D wasn't buying it. He shook his head glumly and took his girlfriend to his car. _

_Murdoc froze for a minute just before he ordered his band mates to go after them._

"_Give 'em the scrap," he ordered with an evil chuckle. Russel started up the Geep just as the other two lovebirds pulled out and poor little broken Noodle was stuffed in the back as the hostage. The car screeched out of control and speeded after them out of Kong and into the desert heat._

-------

**LyKe Z0MFg!!!!!!! Just kidding… A bit of drama for the fans y'know.**

**I love Outrageous Fortune now. It makes me proud to be a New Zealander. A true kiwi that get's pissed, has a barbie by the beach, sleeps with everyone, causes total chaos and swears like a sailor.**

**I feel so reassured while watching that program.**


	24. MEMORY LANE ll

**Chapter 23: (ARGH that number) Memory Lane ll**

**Hehendncksmsmmdxkdssjnsndxx**

**So there**

**-------**

_2D screamed again as he forced his arms to swerve the wheel past cactuses and tumbleweeds and all manner of slinky creatures till they finally bumped onto the main road. A road to nowhere that is with the enemy right on their trail and just as foolish. Rachel only just managed to buckle up her seat belt as 2D almost crashed into his first obstacle, she was shit scared just shivering beside him in fear, occasionally glancing back into Murdoc's road rage. Even seeing Noodle cower in the backseat of their car, and it was a horrible feeling compared to every other little minor let down she gave away in her life. _

_The driver cried out again and put on a hand to stop the bleeding, the other at the helm (which was not just as worse, considering it was his left hand that had to control the wheel) and Rachel panicked. "2D, for god's sake, just pull over! Please, you can't drive like this!" but 2D showed her as he pushed down harder._

"_I'm fine! Look, it's working, they're loosing us! This is for the best!" Rachel didn't even catch the last part of that sentence. She couldn't hear a thing because the absolute roar of the engine drowned out and flushed her ears. The speed just increased more and more and soon he was over 100… 105… 115… He was clear in the danger zone that almost spelled certain death and Rachel put her hands back and held onto the head rest for dear life. _

Why are we even driving? _She wondered. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" she yelled._

"_WHAT?" he yelled back, not even looking at her. His teeth grinding away as he eyed the car behind them that was slowly fading into the distance. She wondered if they would get back at this rate and would he still keep driving even when they were completely out of sight? Would she ever find home…? But not with him. They continued on for a few more minutes until Rachel couldn't take the pressure. She glanced back, saw nothing then bent over to 2D's pulsing head and she was realising what was happening._

"_2D, they're long gone now, it's okay to pull over… Please, 2D, slow down…" she rubbed his blue hair and touched his skull lightly to ease to the throbbing madness. "_Please… _You're scaring me, Stu… I'm scared," she whispered. Tears finally fell down his cheeks and his face cringed as he collapsed in agony, no longer could he bear to stand with his back against the wall to it. It was overwhelming and he felt like his half-severed arm was rotting and being eaten alive. She patted him lightly on the shoulder and slowly his foot came off the pedal and the car speed came down to a safe mellow 50 for the countryside. Rachel smiled and thanked him repeatedly while kissing his face and rubbing his head._

"_Rachel… There's an awfully deep cut in my arm… I can barely move it or feel anything apart from the pain… and on top of that, I'm having another migraine attack, I don't have my pills!" he slipped into yelling until he broke down in tears again like a bi-polar on calm day. _The fucking god dam anguish… _She cradled his face to hers and kissed it like her most treasured CD or most expensive jewellery. "I don't mean to take it out on you…"_

"_I know, I know… you're in pain and that alone is enough to understand. Just stop here and rest for a bit, okay?" He didn't even bother to pull his car off the road, no one apart from the Gorillaz had taken the route in years. Damn good reasons why as well. People starve, people burn and rot, get eaten alive and even get your own layers picked off one by one. Skin to flesh to blood to organ and then you're bones would get washed away like the rest of them. (But of course there's no real proof as such yet) Basically just a rough patch in their county. The car made a pathetic stop and they both took in a deep sigh. "You don't know how much this hurts, Rachel…" he mumbled with his eyes shut. "We have to go back…"_

"_Why did you bring us out here in the first place?"_

"_I threatened Murdoc I'd tell you."_

"_Tell me what?" she begged. She gave him a cute little puppy dog pout that made him smile but still out of sadness for the girl. He didn't really want to be responsible… it was Murdoc's problem and instead of complaining about it he should have found a way to fix it. But he needed the support and assistance. _

"_I'm not sure I should tell you now…"_

"_2D, please tell me. I can keep a secret…" she faded on the sore subject suggesting that they were being hunted for their crimes right this second unless they gave up, though 2D knew Murdoc and he doubt he would ever._

"_No. Better yet, I'm going to force Murdoc to tell you." He started up the chugging car again and turned back home, their private hill and landfill quite visible in the distance. _

"_Can you even give me one hint? This is relating to me, right?" 2D inwardly sighed and gave a small nod. She sat confused next to her new scandalous boyfriend, who was practically running from the law as it is, as they drove but soon they came to a sudden jolt as 2D spotted the Geep amongst some greenery. It wasn't as difficult as like spotting Wally in a red and white themed convention but still, sight was not the most important thing on his mind anymore. Rachel found them immediately and her eyes battered peril for them. The Geep pulled out and onto the road again coming towards them but 2D didn't move. They stopped a few hundred yards away. _What now…? _Murdoc got out of the car looking as sinister as death himself and approached them stiffly from his aching ribs. 2D had almost no hesitation in getting out of the car himself. Rachel followed him out watching in angst between the war. Russel disappeared in the backseat still looking morbid but determined and he gently pulled out poor little Noodle, taking her hand in his. Russel was the only one she could trust now. Everyone else had betrayed her in ways that left her no choice but to… _leave the band? _Honest to god, it hadn't come to that yet, had it?_

_They stood on teams, free love verses moral rights, though the outcome of who was on those teams was a bit ironic. Noodle was neutral but was never left alone. She would never join the side she was always the captain on ever again, only sticking around for the other because they knew how to suck up to her. Murdoc and Russel remembered the most simplest of conflicts, 'hands up, majority rules, deal with it and let's go'. Trust Rachel to be stuck in another minority opinionated scam…_

"_Come to reveal the sickening truth, have you, Muds?" _

"_Come to get one in the yarbles, faceache? … Or should I say… _headache?"_ Murdoc scoffed and help up the last 5 bottles of painkillers he currently kept in Kong before he got another package from his mum. 2D's face went pale and he reached out a hand for them like he was choking. _

"_Murdoc, now let's not do anything irrational," he pleaded and gave him a friendly grin. Murdoc watched slyly as he crept forward to him trying to snatch away his by only means of surviving the mother fucking day. It wasn't just about the high of medication, the calm of satisfaction; it was about keeping the pain away day after day. Last time 2D's pills 'unexpected disappeared' he went mental. He was literally dying without them, it was like forcing someone on cold turkey. No one knew the seriousness of his addiction, now knew how much he sweat and screamed, mulling over suicide in his head like it really was a sensible option. A flash of pain and then freedom…_

"_I, err…" he thought about the suggestion, "Well I think not actually… Not after you kicked the shit out of me, you meanie." Murdoc held up the bottles to dance and shake them like maracas. _

"_Stop pissing around, Murdoc, he needs his pills," said Rachel._

"_FUCK YOU!" he shouted and turned his attention onto poor snivelling 2D. Noodle let out gasps as she watched them fight and she pressed herself onto comfy teddy bear Russel. She couldn't bear to look at them, the traitors. "You want your pills, dullard? You wanna get stoned, man?"_

"_I didn't tell her, Murdoc… But I want you to. This can't go on, s'not right…" _

"_What the fuck do you know?" he sneered. _

"_Murdoc, he's right." Russel interrupted still holding Noodle in his arms. Murdoc shot a glare back at him and was about to pounce on him. "And you know it, so don't go blaming us on the matter. Especially Rachel. You've been telling her it's her fault all this time but if you really track it back to the roots… You started this."_

_Murdoc screeched in insane laughter, "How was it my fault?"_

"_If you had just told her… Their would never have been even half the pain there is now. It _is _your fault."_

"_And I second that!" 2D yelled with satisfaction._

"_I don't even know what you're talking but anything to get the blame of me… So tell me, uncle… What's the big deal?" Murdoc gave his face a tiresome rub before he chucked the bottles to the ground. The caps popping and spilling pills all over the gravel. _

"_Yeh wanna know what happened, Rachel? CAN YOU REALLY HANDLE THE TRUTH?"_

"_Well don't tell me I can't, Murdoc… I can even handle lies."_

"_DADDY DEAREST DIED!" he roared in hysteria. His voice was so loud and rough she could barely understand his alliteration but she could… That stung. For a second there, it actually sounded like 'daddy dearest _died'…_ but of course, what a silly notion, impossible, unbelievable, ridiculous… never. Her face dripped and the realisation made her blood run stone cold. That funny frightening sensation you felt was so quick that she dropped to her knees in an instant. She looked up with a certain grey in her eyes as her whole world came tumbling… no, _crashing_ down._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't catch that…" she muttered. Noodle looked up cautiously, tears dried and all her unwanted sympathy went out to her. If she only knew… the others did and felt guiltier than ever. They were so fucking mad inside, they would be hated as well for knowing… but it wasn't their place… still. _

"_I said…" Murdoc was about to continue just as sickly insensitive as before but stopped just as he locked eye contact with her. Tears dripped from her eyes like a leaky tap yet her face showed no sign of red inflamed eyes or crinkled skin. He had to pause and reword that sentence. "I said… your father, he… he passed away inside the prison."_

"_Why?" she mouthed as she could no longer even see him for her eyes were so blurred with this salty fountain. 2D bent down to her side and rubbed her arm lightly but she didn't seem to notice. He was too timid to do anything more to her, the truth was just sinking in… and it hurt like razor blade. _

"_He… I don't think you'd like to know… darling." He eased his expression to a mournful one while Russel and Noodle clung to each other from this tragedy. They all watched her break… _Twisting and turning, you're feelings are burning; you're breaking the girl…

"_Oh, I would." Her words were almost daunting they way she said them. Like she was completely out of it. _

"_Alright… Hannibal got into fights inside the brig. And he made a lot of enemies… One day in the night… he snuffed it."_

"_Murdoc," Russel warned gravely._

"_Okay, he was fucking beaten to death! Blood and gore all over the walls, they fucking tortured him! There are you happy I told yeh?" he yelled almost right up in her face, the compassion already drained from him. She sniffed a little and wiped her nose and eyes on her sleeve though it didn't help. It was shocking she wasn't crying and screaming like he always imagined. Maybe it was just too painful for that. _

"_You're an insensitive bastard, Uncle Murdoc… and I hate you. And I will never forgive for this." She quietly got up and 2D's hand slid off her shoulder as she turned back to 2D's car. They exchanged worried glances and sat in silence in respect for her father. They thought she was just going to cool off or realise her bottled agony in private but their perspective's on that changed as soon as they heard 2D's car start up. They turned to the ghostly car and saw her behind the helm, revving up the engine nice and smouldering. _

_There was murder in her eyes and she slammed her foot on the brake to build up speed as the wheels screeched and spun erratically, smoke wisping out behind them. 2D grabbed his pill bottles and jumped to his feet. They all gathered up together in front of the car wondering what the hell was happening. She didn't even know how to drive a car… but their opinions were soon altered as she let go and the car thrusted forward. _

_They screamed and 2D dived out of the way just in time, rolling on the ground until he was off the road. Noodle, Russel and Murdoc all dashed out of the way of the mad car and panicked. All except Murdoc but still without a cool head. IT WASN'T HIS FAULT AND IT NEVER WAS. He ran into the car and buckled himself him in, totally ignoring Russel's banging and nagging on the windscreen. The car behind him made a smooth 360 degree turn just like he always wanted and it froze ready for another go. _

_He rotated his car around as well and he looked her dead in the eye and engaged in this battle. Russel shooed the terrified Noodle and 2D off the roads and far far away from the fight in the desert. There was no stopping them now. There was nothing in their way but one bottle of pills 2D missed that he dared not to retrieve. It was almost off the road but when it was, they would drive. He can't believe he would do this. He should just be a responsible adult about it and just turn around and stop the car._

_But he was Murdoc J. Nicalls. He _needs _to win, be it road rage to fist fights, because he was too fucking proud to let down. _

_The bottle toppled off into the sand and the engines hit the max._

_They both advanced forward at top speed that would even impress race car professional winners and in the distance, they heard the screaming over the car. Rachel never realised it was her own though as they ran into each other. Murdoc, taking the easy way out and slanting his angle just as he hit her, always wishing to know what it does. _

_Her car jumped over the Geep and spun through the air as it flew. It finally smashed to the ground some metres away from impact on its side then it toppled onto its back. Its dirty black belly smoking away on the surface, first and last minute of light. The crash almost shattered the windscreen in entirely which means Rachel… oh god, Rachel._

_Murdoc panted heavily and finally turned off the broken tired engine after sometime. Sweat dripped from his face and he wiped it away, rubbing his eyes. He smacked himself suddenly across his face because from the hit she gave him, it wasn't a very wise thing to do… It could've been worse… but not for her. _

_He turned the rear-view mirror to the back and looked through it to see her car upside down, totalled, destroyed and he screamed. _

-------

**Wowzers… um yeah. I think that pretty much explains itself there.**


	25. MEMORY LANE lll

**Chapter 24: Memory Lane lll**

**Omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg…**

**Oh my god… I think I may have to repeat that…**

**How about I just write this chapter instead?**

-------

_Murdoc contained his sobs as he got out of the Geep and glanced back at 2D's smashed car. Not a breath of a wind, not a glint of movement. In the background behind the swirling gas of the highway road, he could see his band mates shouting and duelling like Armageddon was upon them. _

"_You fucking little brat, can't you see? She doesn't love you and she never ever _loved _you!" he spat viciously towering down over her. Noodle shook her head screaming, _lies, lies, oh god, all the lies, lies… _She met his sight with her scorching eyes and sheering teeth that would be more than willing to tear her EX-best friend's flesh apart. He bent down to her, smiled coldly while holding her jaw with his good arm. "Think of yourself as an appetizer. First ordered but never substantial."_

_That really took the shit out of her. She slapped his hand away, too many filthy unfaithful hands touching her these days and she grabbed his half-severed arm and yanked it. 2D cried as the pain shot through one end and out the other, bashing every nerve as it travelled. _

"_Stop it!" Russel cut in and held Noodle's arm away from 2D's. He backed away moaning 'oww oww' repeatedly and cradled his arm trying to move it. Russel shoved Noodle next to him and she crossed her arms sourly like an ice princess. The beads of sweat on her body almost like crystalline icicles. "This is no time to be fighting like stubborn children, we need to save Rachel," he told them sternly. One quite attentive and the other couldn't care more or less. "So stop this useless bickering and help your friend!" He snapped them up and told them how it is, casting one last glower before running over to the crime scene. 2D glanced at Noodle, the motherfucking jealousy inside him that still lingered on. She felt his eyes on her and turned away from him not wanting to be a part of her rescue. Karma police were here, didn't you catch them? He ran off to assist._

_Russel scowled as he walked up to Murdoc staring at the wreck dazed and confused. He saw the anger in his drummer's eyes and he stuttered, rubbing his pounding skull. "I-I-I-I did-… I didn't-" Russel slapped him cleanly across the face and felt the burn. As girly as that slap may have been, he agreed that it sure left that sting much harsher and longer. _

"_I can not fucking believe you did that, Murdoc. I understand your temper gets the better of you and you have to challenge certain bastards but pulling a stunt like that on your own _niece? Your family?" _Tears slipped down Murdoc's face as he only stared at him solemnly. "I thought I knew you, man… I really did."_

"_You'll never have me figured, Russ. Don't you think that for a second." _

_2D finally came up behind them slowly but they just seemed to be standing there tripping and looking gloomy. "Oi, what the fuck is wrong with all a'yeh? Get this car flipped now," he ordered and turned to it. Suddenly a firm hand dug piercing nails into his other shoulder and shoved his back forcefully against the vehicle. He struggled against Murdoc's grip and then remembered what would happen if he stood up to him like this. Axe in the shoulder? Well, not likely. You'd have to sew it back on first. _

"_Don't ever boss me around, Stuart. I'm my own man, I do whatever I fucking like and I never take orders from a rag doll." _Reading you loud and clear, _sir._

_2D narrowed his eyes at him, "you destroyed my car." Murdoc smiled in spite of it._

_Unexpectedly the car gave a little jolt. Murdoc's eyes widened and turned onto 2D's. "What did you do?" 2D shook his head in astonishment as the car rocked again and an angered moan came from inside. Murdoc let him go and relief twinkled inside him despite the rage that was trying to burst out of this car. The window wound down then had to be brutally strained down so Rachel could crawl out. She knew she was rather lucky to escape this easy… and she loathed it badly. _

_The three of them ran to the other side of the car where they saw her crawling feebly, uttering moans as she grazed her knees and hands against the gravel. "Rachel, oh thank god you're awright!" 2D sighed and dropped down beside her but she hissed and swerved away. The hair covered her face like a corpse not yet ready to give up without sweet revenge. They watched her strangely as she continued to make it along the road. _

"_Rachel?" Russel asked. "Girl, are you okay?" She stopped and mumbled something under her breath that blatantly was the answer to his question. "What?" they all rushed in front of her again. Even Noodle was starting to advance closer to see her weird behavioural pattern go tits up. _

"_No… I am not okay. I will never be," she said. Her voice wasn't the same, it was like she was muffled, her throat had pressure on it. Murdoc almost wanting to play her vocal chords on a bass and tune them right to hear her. _

"_Babe, maybe we should be getting home now," 2D suggested. She groaned again looking up at them, catching her dark eyes fully black with anguish._

"_Leave me alone!" she screamed and pushed her bruised and burnt figure to her feet. She ran over where she saw Noodle and she backed away, so fearful of what she's become. _Oh shit,_ thought she as she bolted away panting like a maniac. Rachel stopped and screamed at her. "YOU ALL KNEW! BUT YOU FUCKING NEVER TOLD ME!!" she screamed at the top her lungs. The desert mountains crumpled and the heat's thunder boomed as she said this with her all her emphasis. Her words echoed all around her, inside their minds for the rest of eternity. _

_Spontaneously the car engine burped and started to set fire for no apparent reason. Perhaps her wrath was so white-hot intense that fire finally croaked onto all she touched? _Your fucking car's fine, dullard. More than you'll ever be once I'm through with yeh. _The three men walked up behind her and just in time too before the car exploded in a roaring blinding ferocious fire. They were flown forward and collapsed onto the ground as bits of flaming metal rocketed in random directions. 2D finally turned back to the burning heap of scraps and sighed depressingly. _Oh well… I never really liked that car anyway…

"_You… you don't even know how this feels… To lose someone like this. To wake up every morning from the cruel cynical world and look into the only escape to happiness… to find that one photograph and look in their eyes and feel… _safe. _Like nothing bad would ever happen to you once you've seen their face, heard their voice, and touched them again… just once." Everyone heard what she had said no matter how many tears dripped into her mouth or how bad her throat hurt from getting choked up. Murdoc heard her out anyway, as baffled as he was, no trace of empathy… He really didn't know how it felt. _

"_I was on a quest to get to you, uncle, so I could get to that by only means of escape. I was too sick of it… That's why I came. But things have only gone bad to worse and now that I realise I've come all this way for nothing…" She turned around, her face just there in his directly behind her. "Don't you get it…? I had nothing else… everything else was lies. My stands, my school, my friends, my… fucking worry about which sad drunk I had to bunk up with that night… and now my family. _

"_It's almost… sardonic." Murdoc shook his head with a light chuckle but she didn't join him. "Murdoc… This is by far the worst thing you've ever done to me. I hope you rot in hell for this." He gave a small smirk and a pout. She turned back around and started walking in the same direction as timid little Noodle in the desert. Murdoc followed her._

"_Oi, and just where do you think-"_

"Don't _follow me, Murdoc. Read between the lines and you'll know why." He stopped just completely baffled by her state and the other two stood beside him. They kept watching, the sun stinging their eyes as they tried to see what she was doing as she bent down into the ground and stayed there for a while. Everyone was just as confused. _

"_What's she doing?"_

"_Who knows? She must be going after Noodle or something… Read between the lines?" he mulled it over then turned to them in confusion. "Eh…?" Suddenly 2D gasped as he got it and he felt up his pockets, only finding 2 bottles of pills that he managed to keep and dose himself on. _

"_Oh no, she's taken my pills! SHE'LL TAKE THE BLEEDING LOT OF THEM!"_

"_Honestly, dullard, what the fuck is the matter with ya? Who cares about yeh freaking pills?" Russel and 2D jumped out into the desert outback that didn't really seem to be a part of England anymore in a despite attempt to save her from herself. Murdoc threw his hands out muttering 'what the hell?' He saw Rachel stand up in the distance and then she must have seen them coming or something because she was starting to run away. "I don't get it!" he grumbled but then suddenly he did and he actually _hurt. Aw fucking hell, no…

_2D and Russel ran like hell after her but they were falling behind primarily because of weight issues and serious injuries. They panted and groaned until they had to stop, seeing her run into the deserted land. "We'll never… get her," 2D panted. Russel nodded and wiped the sweat from his forehead thinking it was useless. Then a whimper came from the bushes and they turned to find Noodle emerge from them. Like a… coward. _

"_I saw everything… please, Russel, you've got to help her," she sobbed and begged._

"_Noodle, why didn't you stop her?" She shook her head and wiped her eyes like they didn't care about her feelings. She couldn't get over them not even to save an old friend who never meant any harm. Russel cursed and beckoned her to run in front of them to catch her as she was _much_ fitter. She was hesitant at first but with the right assurance and shoves, she was well ahead of them._

"_Hey, look at that." 2D pointed over to the road and the Geep was driving down it full speed. Russel laughed and thought of congratulating the bassist but now wasn't really the time. _

_Murdoc sped along the highway, watching his niece run the marathon until he was well ahead of her then he pulled over. He took a deep breath of fresh air before he ran straight across in her path. That way if she wanted to turn back, no chance of escape… just like she longed for. But he wasn't going to lose her like this; he fucking wouldn't let her do this to herself. She started slowing down, soon stopped and gazed around at her position so trapped. Everyone could see her and yet again she was exposed in the light, in the humiliation all over again… she broke down. _

_She dry swallowed 2 or 3 more pills and the rest then chucked away the empty bottle at her uncle's head but she missed by a long shot. Though she didn't realise, the pills meddling with her vision's distance and focus. They were mere metres away from her now and she panicked still in a daze. _

"_It's alright, baby, it's okay, just come to old Uncle Mudsie…" he motioned but she dashed away at the weakest point which was Noodle. She ran right past her, Noodle was trying to stop her but then she seemed to get too close and she backed away. Like Rachel was a deadly and poisonous serpent. The one that once kissed her without fear. Murdoc growled outraged with Noodle for letting her go and flung an arm across her face. "Why'd you let her go? Even after what she did to you?" he yelled and ran after the girl. "Get over yourself!"_

_Murdoc finally was right behind her and he pounced on her, crashing them both to the ground. She screamed for help, the pills affecting her so much she's forgotten the only ones out her were against her… At least against _this. _He held her around her stomach and lifted her quite easily back to the Geep. She continued to kick and screech away but he managed to hold her down. He turned back to see his band mates, the broken, the hurt and the shamed. "If you're still taking sides, that's fine. But this is the only ride out of here… Take it if your pride isn't yet too big enough to choke on." Everyone exchanged quiet glances but they all got in the car together despite what they've been through. If 2D's car wasn't upside down and burning fire then he might not have even come back to Kong. _

_Murdoc was about to stuff her inside the car. "C'mon now, luv, stop yeh squirming…" But she bit him. Sunk her motherfucking chops right into his hand. He exhaled and let her go and she went off running again along the highway. He sighed and got inside the car, not very determined at all. He gave a light little smile as she raced ahead getting slower and drowsy by the second. _She's a fighter, that one… She really is my niece.

_He drove off after her and got out of the car just in time to catch her fall. She was stuffed inside the back and everyone had much fun doing various things to her just to keep her awake before they reached the hospital. _

_But above all, the riot was at rest._

_The battle was over. But not the war. _

-------

**Ahhhh… there. That was what happened. Unfortunately Rachel will never know that her uncle was smiling while she was suffering an overdose. Pity that. Well that's quite nifty actually… I don't think I've ever written anything as intense as 'Memory Lane'. Schweeet……**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

**Haiya… I be boredy-boredy-bored. **

… **You? **

**I got a new electric guitar y'know. It's a fender Stratocaster. $900 including amp. And I call her… BEX AXE (or Becky)**

**Because of this beauty, I will never play my shitass acoustic again. **

**Neither will I ever get any presents again… **

**WAAH! NO REVIEWS! DX**

**-------**

Rachel walked down the corridor slow and steady not entirely sure what was coming to her. All she wanted to do was talk to Noodle, just desired to taste her lips and touch her skin again. But those days were long gone and over. She expected Noodle to have thrown out her junk, shredded every photo and erased every memory about her. She felt the pain Noodle felt, she had been through it so many times before but the first cut was always the deepest. And this one practically ripped through her veins, blade glinting out the other end. It reminded her of that sweet April day her and Dylan went into the forest. He made a move she wasn't comfortable with but… within the next hour they had already gone all the way because of his smooth-talk. It really was like living in a sardonic life.

She came to her bedroom door and stopped as she noticed the air was thin and morbid like it was an omen. She was in there, she just knew it. But unfortunately so was her stuff. It was funny how people who didn't even know her outside of the bedroom ditched her stuff on the front lawn when she insisted on staying for lunch. Anyway she _needed _to have her items back. It wasn't just her money, clothing, guitar… it had his pictures. Everything she ever owned and carried on her back.

Rachel knocked on her door gently after finding her little remaining courage. There was a shift in the room and Noodle was just about to open it before she stopped herself. _What the fuck is wrong with you, don't you know what a recluse bases the days of their lives on?_ "Who's there?" she demanded. There wasn't just ice in her voice. It was stone.

She breathed then spoke, "Noodle-" She had already turned around and left the door, Rachel heard her clearly and groaned. "_No,_ Noodle, come back… please come back." She sighed and leaned her head on her door knowing she wouldn't listen. Suddenly there was a loud thud on the door that pounded on her head and she backed away. "Noodle… this isn't helping… I'm just going to go ahead and say what I need to. You better listen, babe…

"I don't remember what happened to me. I have no memory right now, the last I can think back to is when you were driven to the hospital and I was left behind. You must already know this… but… hear it from the horse's mouth… _Yes._ I did sleep with 2D. But it was stupid. He was pressing himself on me and told me he saw us together." There was another punch to the door but she ignored it and continued.

"He must've been jealous… He told me things… and I gave in, being so fucking gullible as I am… Then… I don't remember. Maybe I kicked his fucking balls and he gave me concussion, I don't know." It was silent on the other end. Too Silent. Like Noodle was right there, holding her breath, begging her to go on with the tale. "But _you _know, Noodle. I know you do as much as you'd rather forget. I know for a fact that you trust no one here anymore. It's all my fault… how many times can I say it… _I'm sorry._

"I should probably just leave… I know that's… what everyone here wants me to do. But I can't go without my stuff."

There was movement then the door finally creaked open cautiously. She only just saw Noodle's fierce eyes within the darkness and she threw her bags at her chest, stuffing her guitar out of her door. Excreting other people's shit from her carven. As expected and so did Noodle, Rachel put a foot and a hand on the door. "Noodle," she whispered as she pulled it open. There was a flash of fear in her eyes though Noodle tried to look the utmost pissed you could get. Like you were cooling down just after hell but getting agitated along the way by every slight little thing.

"Let go of this door right now."

"Noodle, _please,_ just hear me out. I've never loved anyone else the way I love you."

"You've never loved anyone. All you do is hurt people, Rachel."

"I was trying to show you what it's like… Don't tell me you've never felt the same way." Rachel searched Noodle's eyes and immediately knew Noodle couldn't deny it. She did love her, Rachel didn't love her back, she was losing the argument, losing the defence, what was her case against again?

"I've heard about you're stands, Rachel… and that's all you've ever had in the book so I've heard."

But Noodle, you are _not _a one night stand! I _love you!_" Noodle scoffed lightly and gave a sceptic's smile.

"…Right… It was 2 evenings, wasn't it?" Rachel stared at her unbelievably and put her head in her hands. This was never going to work. Noodle leaned forward. "Rachel, you not only betrayed me, you betrayed yourself yet again. You will not get through to me. You hurt me bad and I will never forgive you so save you're breath. I… I never want to see you again." Rachel's eyes flickered up into hers. The last she will ever encounter. The one who makes her crazy. "What you touch you destroy. Leave Kong, leave the band and leave me before the whole place collapses. That's the nicest way I can put it."

Noodle quietly waited for it to sink into her skin and bone prodding the emotions nastily. It didn't take long. She shooed her out of her doorway disgracefully and Rachel fell back obediently, casting one last lustful but melancholy expression before the door shut on her forever.

Rachel picked up her bags, checked everything was inside them and walked on down the hall the same way she came into this mansion. What she could carry, what she could wear, what she could hold. Noodle hadn't taken anything… but her heart, the one and only. She would never love again.

She picked up the receiver and slowly held it to her ear, the flat tone stinging her ears like every other sound did. She actually forgot her friend's number; she had to get out her journal notepad to rediscover it. And by now she didn't want to rediscover her past. It seemed just too painful to all who saw it vividly. Rather a number than a riot. She dialled and cleared her throat, wiped her tears. Someone picked up on the other end,_ so be there… when I fall to pieces._

"_Hello?"_

"… Emily. It's you," she whispered through a sprouting smile.

"_Ahh, who is this?"_

"Rachel. Mate… I… I'm smashed," she lied.

"_Do you really want me to say it?"_

"Say what?"

"_I will say it…"_

"Go on then, say what?"

"_Typical."_

"Oh… yeah. It's um… yeah well. You called apparently?"

"_Uh yeah…"_

"What about?"

"_Well… You told me you would be back by Monday."_

"Oh… did I?"

"_Yes. You made a promise and you broke it."_

"Don't you _dare _say typical again," she warned.

"_Rachel… What's wrong with you?"_

"Look, Emily. I haven't been back because there was some really heavy shit going on down here. I just couldn't get back."

"_You could have at least told me."_

"I'm sorry."

"_What happened?"_

"I can't… you know. Family stuff."

"… _Was it really that bad?"_

"No. It was worse."

"_But… oh okay… But Rachel, now that you've said this, I… I have much regret about this now and I can't take it back no matter how much I want to. Please believe me when I say I want to."_

"Emz. Get your fucking thumb out of your mouth and tell me."

"_You gave my _mother's _cellphone as an emergency contact."_

"Umm… what emergency?"

"_I was trying to cover for you, be a good friend. But you didn't show on Monday and day after day I had to keep creating these lies… they panicked."_

"What's day's it today again?"

"_YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING! What are you, stoned out of your mind?"_

"Please don't yell at me… god knows, everyone has had their turn."

"_I'm sorry… I told them."_

"What?"

"_That you were with your uncle sorting out family matters. That you… had no real address." _Rachel's eyes widened in astonishment. Never had anything like this happened to her, fuck knows she was so close to being found out but… this really blew her cover. _"There was so much police coming around, looking through your stuff… the pigs sat us down-"_

"Emily… Please tell me you didn't."

She started sobbing on the other end, _"I'm so sorry, babe. What could I do?" _Rachel's eyes narrowed coldly and she refused to admit the truth. _"I was afraid, I called and called but no one talked to me… I missed you, I did this _for _you."_

"Y'know… I could tell you you've absolutely ruined my life, see you in hell, bitch. But I'd be lying…"

"_I'm not finished… My mum has had enough. She revealed everything about you. You're now on a run from the law."_

"_Fuck, EMILY! _I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

"… _You wouldn't come home…"_

"You… when did you tell them, when did they start talking to you?"

"_Yesterday it was let slip… Today they started the search party… you better run."_

"Fuck you-"

"_I must tell you. We're moving to Dover. You're no longer welcome in my home or anywhere near me."_

"Yeah well I'm glad you brought it up, I was just gonna ditch you anyway."

"_I'm keeping your stuff… all my stuff you've ever used and hogged. All those wasted nights… I'm sick to death of it and I'm sick of lying. I'm sick of _your _fucking lies." _Rachel paused as too many people had told her that. Maybe she really was built for destruction. She suppressed her crying and tried to sound strong and brave.

"Leave… now. Get outta my face."

"_Couldn't be more obliged."_

"Why are we even still fucking talking?"

"_No idea."_

"Do something about it."

"_You better run."_

"Fuck off, slut."

"_They're coming for you."_

"I hope I never see you ever again, you fucking poser."

"… _Same 'ere."_

"No, I'm not finished yet… I literally can't believe you would do this to me. This is beyond nasty. This betrayal hurts more than fucking rape. That's right. _Rape. _That's what I've been through. Show some fucking human sympathy why don't ya?"

"_It wasn't rape for you, you twat," she muttered._

"It wasn't just me. Violet and Lisa too. Dylan."

"_I figured. He ran off with that bitch ages ago. Probably stuffed her in the back of a trailer and left the country." _Rachel whimpered almost channelling the ache all over again. _"But seeing as we're coming clean, me and Jeremy hooked up. He told me I was much better in bed!" _

"You took him from me… I know you told him about my crushes."

"_Surprised cockfag?"_

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW HALF THE PAIN I'M GOING THROUGH! YOU NEVER WILL!"

"_There was never any pressure or pain put onto you! It was you the whole time! You damaged yourself and then BLAMED IT ON OTHERS!"_

"... Yeah. You know what? Save me a hot iron poker for you when we get to hell."

"_Race you there."_

"And just for the record… I never loved you. I lied and that's no surprise. I'm incapable of love, I'm only worth the sex… and a waterfall will be named after my tears." And with that she finally jabbed the receiver back on the phone. She would have cried again but it would have been useless. Now she just felt pathetic in existence. Someone erase her… before she gets creative ideas of how to do it herself. "I need my smokes…" she turned around and met Russel's gaze, still hidden behind his sunglasses. She sighed, "How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough."

"If you've just about heard enough now then maybe you'd like to piss off, eh?" She grabbed her bags again and started to walk around him. He watched her with a frown and shook his head.

"What happened to you? You've turned into him… You're not even aware of it." Rachel dropped her bags and let her guitar fall from her back, clashing it to the ground, chipping was liable. It didn't matter anymore and nothing else did. He walked up behind her.

"Russel… I lost my girl. I lost my friend. I lost my uncle. What more do I have to lose?" He bent his head down in the shame. She had just one more before she could be pushed over the edge. She rubbed her aching throat and then started searching through her bags. "All I have is my father. At least I hope so."

"Rachel," he moaned. "I think… you and Murdoc, you need to-"

"Have you ever seen my father?" She turned around and held out a picture to him. The pain was freeze framed on his face like remote control. Rachel could just as easily rewind or fast-forward that pain and it made her feel powerful. She never realised why she had this power though. He took the photograph and saw Murdoc's brother gazing back at him with a healthy and happy smile. This was too hard. _Keep it forever, girl… it's the closet you'll ever get._

"You… you have his eyes," he said. There was a great strain in him as he handed back the photograph. Engaging eye contact with Rachel didn't seem so threatening anymore. Perhaps it because she was now half empty inside. One little girl could never contain that much agony.

"Murdoc promised me I would visit him last week today. It's been a week and the situation pretty much speaks for itself… I'm so naïve." She turned to him. "Did you ever realise someone couldn't keep their word through harsh betrayal?" He shook his head and she smiled. "You're lucky. That's what I got a taste of just now.

"The pigs are coming for me, y'know. My friend set them on me."

"Well… I doubt anyone would risk coming out into this wilderness. Not even a pizza can get delivered."

"But it's the _police,_ Russel."

"That's not our issues. Only yours and yours to deal with." She grumbled and searched her bags again before remembering she was stripped of her smoking rights.

"Got any fags?"

"Not for you, no." She scowled and walked out of the kitchen leaving her stuff behind. Russel followed her, just as soon as her thinking patterns began to change and stir some interest in him. "You were raped?" Rachel sighed inwardly and nodded. She never should have told Emily that. But like the bitch could do anything about it, wishing that she could only get some, rough or soft, one way or the other. "You should've reported it. Get that bastard behind bars."

"What good would that do? That damage has been done… why bother?" They both got inside the lift. Rachel tried to push him out but he pushed her back against the wall.

"Why bother?" he asked with a chortle. "Are you that upset? Have you forgotten justice?"

"Don't talk to me about justice. It should be me behind those bars. I deserved it… I'm nothing." Russel suddenly turned to her and slapped a hand right across her face. She held her cheek and pressed herself against the wall. Her eyes were full of sadness rather than fear anymore. Russel was only just warming up.

"Don't you _dare _give up the way you did, Rachel, never again. I thought you had the spirit but if you're just gonna mope about feeling sorry for yourself all the time then _exactly_, why bother?" she frowned and scampered out of the lift and into the lobby. Too many doors, too many lights. No where to run. "You can't quit yet." She turned back.

"Watch me," she whispered softly as a joke. "What do you mean never again? You knew nothing of me before-"

"You tried to commit suicide, Rachel. And I watched you die."

It felt strange hearing those words from him in all seriousness. She knew he wasn't lying and why would he? Actually to be honest, it wasn't really the bombshell it would have been a few weeks before. "How long did you ponder on saving me? Did it ever cross your mind that it would be the best thing for us? If I made that decision… I'm sure, wasn't I correct?"

"You were…" he let slip and she somehow twinkled at him. He would've traded his whole life in a frantic attempt for hers, just to take that back. She calmly walked past him and Russel never had the time to stop her.

"I think I'll ask Murdoc that question again."

"You won't like the answer."

"I know."

"I'm not going to let you do it again… just remember that as you hear those words."

"…You would really stop me from moving to godforsaken paradise? My freedom?"

Rachel cringed and sneered out of the blue, "fucking selfish or _what_?" she fumed.

**Oh dearie me… she's gone weird. And I question this fiction ending… Should I make Murdoc tell her or just make her snuff it? What should I do?**

**Oh. Sunrise. Time for bed.**


	27. Please call me

**Chapter 25: Please call me**

**Bah-bah dah… la la-la la… yeah. I love my New Zealand bands. They rock so much. Look them up sometime and that's an order. **

**I know this is pointless. Don't remind me.**

**-------**

Rachel knocked upon Murdoc's Winnebago door, barely hanging on from its hinges. There was a clash of glass bottles inside before he opened up the door. She offered a downhearted smile but he practically refused it. "Hey, Murdoc…"

"What do you want?" he moaned. She shook her head lightly then shrugged wondering if it was a bad call to come back to him. He titled her chin up to meet his sights and she saw he wasn't angry. He was just upset. "You've been crying…" She shook her head as tears started to fall again down her face now that he mentioned it. He sympathetically smiled and wiped them away for her. "There's no use in that now is there, luv?"

"Murdoc, I know what I said… but I don't care. I just want _someone _to talk to me." He chuckled lightly and stared down at the sad wrecked remains of his young flesh and blood. But he soon remembered what she'd been through and rubbed her shoulder as more tears fell.

"… Oh _fine,_ I'll talk to you. Only because you're my niece." He invited her inside and they both took seats at the table once they'd moved some junk. He heaved a large sigh and stared across at her determination. "So tell me about your day, honey."

"You know what I'm going to ask you, don't you?" he nodded grouchily. "Are you going to answer me this time? Because if you're not, then I might as well just jump off a cliff." Murdoc eye's widened at her words and he grabbed her hands before she could react to him, knowing he'd do anything.

"No, don't… But you're gonna hate me."

"I don't think I can hate you any more than I already do."

"Believe me when I say you will, babe…" she rolled her eyes and took her hands back.

"Just tell me." He groaned and leaned his hand on his head. This was too hard. What if she reacted the way she did last time? It'll be an infamous creepy reprise. He looked back at her and he finally nodded. This wasn't uncomfortable, just… difficult.

"I'm going to take it one step at a time. You're going to stay with me no matter what. Because I love you…" she smiled and titled her head still waiting impatiently for the answer she well hard-earned deserved from a week ago. _I should've just told her the second she came here and sent her on her merry way… _

"I can never take you to see, Hannibal, luv. I lied to you because… I didn't have the heart to tell you. He's not getting out… _ever._ And that's because…" he looked deep into her eyes and wondered if the memories came flooding back. "You're father's dead." He finally told her and relief overcame him though it shouldn't of. He looked down at his hands as she remained silent. He didn't want to look at her. He couldn't… After a few long seconds of sharpening his nails there was a fierce sob. He glanced up and saw she must have been using all she had to contain the tears from her eyes. Her mouth down-turned to stop the crying and she ached all over. He looked away, he couldn't handle this.

"… Tell me it's not true," she muttered tearfully. He shook his head lightly and a hand slapped hard across his face, sending him backward. _"TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!"_ she screamed and covered her mouth with her hands as she bawled her heart out. He ran a finger over the red burn and sighed. She jumped to her feet as she kept on crying and tried to run but Murdoc grabbed her.

"_LET ME GO!" _she screeched but he couldn't. He needed to snap some sense into her and shook her by her shoulders.

"_I will not let you throw your life away because of this! It's only your father, who you were doing fine without anyway! He was in jail, for Christ's sake, he was a criminal and a bad influence! I know how you feel, you told me but now I'm telling you! Over my dead body will I let you go!"_ she struggled against his grip not daring to look into his eyes.

"You're a bad influence…. He's my _father._ _Don't you understand? I have nothing… NOTHING!"_

"You have me!" he brought her into a hug though she punched him and tried to push him away but he wasn't letting her go. "And you know I will never let anything happen to you, I will still talk to you after you've ruined my band, I will still _love _you though you tried to kill yourself…" She finally gave up fighting and fell into his arms, tears soaking into his t-shirt. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair, the agony rubbing off on him. "_Oh, babe… _I will always love you like a daughter…"

She didn't speak as she gripped for him dear life only sobbed through her pain. It took 15 minutes to finally pry her off but the tears kept falling like a waterfall. He sat her down on his bed and she was still leaning over to him for comfort but he could only take so much before it would affect him the same way. She rested her head on his shoulder and stared at a poster on the lower wall and that was all. She was back in her mind, her fantasy was shattering and it was cutting her deep.

"I'm not lying when I say I've lost everything… I talked to my friend. She… she can't take care of me anymore. She's leaving town. She narked on me too… but maybe she was lying. I thought she was my best friend. I loved her." Murdoc glanced at her.

"Like you loved…?" Rachel shook her head.

"As a friend. I loved… Okay, I love both 2D and Noodle. On different levels. But because of that they don't love me anymore… I lost the first relationships I actually had a shot at achieving pure love. They _weren't _one night stands, why can't they see that? And my boyfriend cheated on me."

"Well you cheated on him. With 2 people. So what do you expect?"

"But it was with my _best friend_. It was a part of her revenge. My other friend's only like me for… well not for being me. They've disappeared completely, abandoned me let alone letting me live with them every other night. Emily's parents were awesome… they supplied my entire weed," she laughed for the first time that day and at first she didn't even recognize it. Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"You sure know how to attract a crowd… Do you remember anything?" she paused for a little bit before she shook her head sadly. _What does it matter…?_

"No home, no family, no… muse. My life was substantial… I never realised that before, I was only thinking of how much better it could have been. But after that one mistake I made… I don't know. Everything in my life that could have _possibly_ fucked up, fucked up indeed." Murdoc finally leaned his own head on hers; feeling the empathy again and it really did sting as bad as they said it would.

-------

**Almost finished just give it… like… **_**2 more chapters…**_** 4 at a max… but I'm sure it's 2. Wake up girl, we're almost home. **

**OMG I can do the raise only one eyebrow thing. It's awesome. I tell you, I can sit in front of a mirror for hours with that one. **

**I'm really determined to finish this story now… I'm out of the mood but… **_**I'm so close**_


End file.
